El lobo y el cordero
by Anna Scheler
Summary: El plan era simple, usar al cordero para que el Sinsajo caiga en las fauces del lobo. Gale es un excelente estratega, pero a veces el cordero tiene más encanto que un ave de hermoso cantar. GalexMadge. Esta historia sale de un reto propuesto por Darkmatter Black del foro El diente de león.
1. La Pradera y dos conocidos desconocidos

**Declaimer. La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ni gano un centavo al escribir esto, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras. Esta historia sale de un reto propuesto por Darkmatter Black del foro El diente de león.**

 **Hasta abajooo.**

* * *

 **-La Pradera y dos conocidos desconocidos -**

~MADGE POV~

La Pradera se había convertido en mi sitio predilecto desde que Katniss se había ofrecido como voluntaria para ser tributo en sus primeros Juegos. El bosque no era lugar para mí, así que ese punto en el Distrito era lo más cerca que podía encontrarme del sitio que más la hacía feliz a ella. Un lugar pegado a la Veta, un lugar peligroso para alguien de mi apellido, pero necesitaba el falso contacto con ella.

Añoraba su amistad, su cercanía y su voz, cuando ella me honraba con su conversación. Era, aún es, mi mejor amiga, mi única amiga en el Distrito, porque nadie más quiere meterse con la hija del alcalde. Dos personas en soledad pueden formar un mundo acompañadas, sobre todo si tu compañía suele estar escoltada por el chico por el que mueres de amor inútilmente.

Estoy de pie a unos cuantos pasos de la cerca, la brisa hacia volar la falda de mi vestido dándole vuelo. Observo al otro lado, pensando que la veré, furtiva, arco en mano y con su cara de concentración. No está ahí, está en un tren con destino al Capitolio.

—Madge Undersee — apenas estaba amaneciendo, los primeros rayos de luz iluminaban el bosque—este no es sitio para ti — apenas pude oír sus pasos al acercarse hasta mí.

—Lo siento —me disculpo porque aunque este sitio no le pertenece a él, me siento una intrusa—ya me iba — me giro evitando sus ojos que sé que me estudian, él siempre me ve como si yo no valiese nada.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Madge? — paso por su lado, detiene mi andar posando su mano en mi hombro, el contacto me da electricidad.

— Yo… —mido mis palabras porque realmente no sé qué decir— extraño a Katniss, vengo aquí porque es donde ella se sentía feliz y yo…— trago con dificultad— no puedo creer que se la llevaran de nuevo Gale.

— Ven conmigo…— camina por el borde del prado.

— ¿Dónde? —sigue hasta unos arbustos que cruzan la alambrada hasta el otro lado.

—Al bosque...claro está— se detiene de pronto y no logro evitar chocar contra su espalda, mis manos en contacto con sus músculos.

— Lo siento — me repito ruborizándome, dejando unos pasos entre él y yo, otra vez me mira de arriba abajo— yo no puedo cruzar ahí — miro con pavor los árboles al otro lado del cerco.

—Te ensuciaras tu bonito vestido—exclama con ironía, sin prestar atención a mi anterior declaración, observo mi elegante vestuario alzando los hombros, no tiene importancia, así como mis palabras no parecen importarle.

Corre un poco una de las matas de hojas, un arbusto algo raído que ha logrado crecer a ambos lados del vallado. Descubre un hueco de unos setenta centímetros, desaparece por el hoyo emergiendo al otro lado. Sonríe con suficiencia, midiendo mis reacciones. Él no sabe lo bien que puedo actuar, lo miro inexpresiva, esperando que los latidos de mi corazón bombeen suficiente adrenalina porque por primera vez romperé una regla y esta es una muy importante.

Al otro lado, él tiende su mano para ayudar a levantarme y mi corazón da un vuelco porque su fuerza es demasiada o yo peso muy poco, ya que de nuevo estoy contra su cuerpo, inspirando el mismo aire. Se disculpa y se vuelve hacia el bosque llenando sus pulmones, para exhalar en un triste suspiro.

Se mueve con agilidad entre los árboles, a veces debo trotar para seguirle el paso, siempre mirando al suelo para no tropezar. Mis sentidos alerta, esperando que algún animal salvaje decida atacarnos. Solo caminamos en línea recta.

— Tienes suerte — acota luego de un silencio de minutos.

— ¿Cómo? —me sorprendo, el ríe sínicamente.

— De que no haya venido a cazar hoy porque gracias a ti me habría ido sin nada— me sonrojo por la vergüenza, deteniéndome en seco, me mira y hay gracia en su mirada — era una broma Undersee… ya casi llegamos.

Me pregunto a donde, me pregunto por qué. Camino sin hablar, intentando ser más silenciosa, ahora que sé que soy una patosa. Seguimos unos cuantos metros y él se detiene en un llano. Tapa mi visión así que me pongo a su lado, mirando como él, un paisaje que se extiende frente a nosotros, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

— El lago —murmuro dejándome caer sobre la mullida hierba, mis piernas ya no pueden sostenerme.

— ¿Sabías de esto? —pregunta, noto un dejo de celos en su voz.

— Nunca había venido si es lo que te preocupa — acoto a la defensiva.

— No… no me preocupa —masculla, sentándose a mi lado conservando unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, demasiados— es solo que Katniss me trajo aquí solo una vez y… — no acaba la frase pero sé que son celos, sonrío.

— Katty no habla mucho — me mira asombrado por el apodo, supongo —Una vez le pregunte cuál era su recuerdo más feliz y ella me hablo de esto, de su padre trayéndola cuando era pequeña… sobre lo bien que se la pasaba nadando junto a él— observo las nubes y el cielo reflejados en el espejo de agua — lo describió tal y como es… bellísimo.

— También le extraño — lo suelta sin pensar, lo sé porque luego me mira y sus ojos grises reflejan sorpresa y tristeza al mismo tiempo— desde los primeros Juegos.

— Me extraño que no te ofrecieras en lugar de Peeta — me sincero y sus ojos me fulminan, arranco trocitos de césped y dejo que la brisa me los arrebate de entre los dedos— un instante después me di cuenta… entendí que si ustedes dos morían… dos familias enteras morirían de hambre — abrazo mis rodillas perdida en el remolino que son mis pensamientos, las diferencias que rigen nuestras vidas, me aniquila poco a poco la brecha que se abre entre el cazador y yo.

— Eres la primera — afirma y me observa con un sentimiento que no comprendo — todos en la Veta creen que fui un cobarde— arranca un puñado de hierbas y los suelta para que la brisa se los lleve, tal como hice yo segundo antes — murmuran que no tuve las agallas para ir y morir por ella… tienen razón.

— No — chillo y mi voz resuena, tomo sin pensar su mano, que es un tono más oscura que la mía, áspera por el trabajo en las minas pero de un tacto cálido — Prim, la madre de Katniss, tus hermanos… habrían muerto si tu no hubieses permanecido en el Doce Gale— él observa mi agarre y estoy por soltar su mano cuando cierra sus dedos apretando suavemente— Katniss… te habría odiado si abandonabas a su familia por ella.

— Eres un misterio Undersee — sostiene mi mano unos segundos y luego la deja caer perdiendo su vista en el movimiento del agua.

— Tú también Gale Hawthorne — susurro, y es cierto para mí, porque solo sé que él me odia por ser la hija del alcalde, que es cazador y que está enamorado de Katniss, nada sobre sus pensamientos, sus anhelos, sus miedos.

Es un lugar mágico me digo, debes grabar a fuego cada milímetro, pero solo puedo fijar la vista en el perfil de Gale. Mi corazón late a prisa y no soy consciente de cuánto tiempo llevo viéndole hasta que noto que sus ojos grises típicos de la Veta me miran con intriga. Los colores suben a mi rostro y siento las mejillas arder. Me levanto con torpeza y echo a correr porque no puedo soportar un segundo más a su lado.

Oigo su voz detrás de mí, gritándome que debo tener cuidado pero no puedo detenerme. Sé que estoy llorando, por estar a punto de perder a mi mejor amiga, por ser totalmente consiente de Gale y por lo terriblemente doloroso que es ser plenamente consciente de lo que él ama a la chica en llamas.

Tropiezo un par de veces, pero me levanto y sigo. Gale es ágil y debe estar pisándome los talones así que no puedo detenerme. Llego a la alambrada y cruzo, la tierra produce un escozor en mis rodillas lastimadas. Apenas he cruzado cuando lo oigo llamarme. Volteo y está al otro lado del cerco mirándome, estudiándome.

— Madge — el nombre en sus labios acelera mi pulso, lo miro intentando quitar de mis ojos los restos del llanto con el dorso de mi mano — estas sangrando… espera.

— No Gale, quédate ahí — suplico jadeando, el oxígeno quema al entrar a mis pulmones.

— Gracias — musita él apoyando sus manos en el alambre, y doy gracias al cielo que no está electrificado, lo miro sin entender — por la morflina.

— Le dije a Prim que no…

— Nadie en el Doce puede permitirse esa droga Madge — afirma él, y su inteligencia no me sorprende — solo un alma arrepentida — exclama con ironía —o compasiva le daría a un simple minero algo tan caro para calmar su dolor.

— No puedo calmar tu dolor Gale Hawthorne — susurro acercándome a la alambrada — jamás podré… porque soy la hija del alcalde y tú solo tienes ojos para la fabulosa Chica en Llamas — escupo en un susurro esas palabras, con furia, no contra mi amiga, tampoco contra el chico que me ve atónito a través de los alambres, estoy furiosa conmigo misma por amar a alguien que jamás podría sentir más que repulsión hacia mí.

Me vuelvo sin responder al llamado de Gale. Echo a correr y no me detengo hasta llegar sin aire a las escalinatas de mi casa. Entro a tropezones y Jules está ahí para agarrarme en sus brazos. Mi anciana nana, siempre ahí para juntar los trozos rotos de su pobre niña. Lava mis heridas y aplica un ungüento. Intenta animarme pero soy incapaz de esbozar una sonrisa, de decir una palabra. Se va, los quejidos de mi madre se oyen hasta aquí, así que debe ir a atenderla. Fijo la mirada en un azulejo de la pared de la cocina y me permito llorar otra vez.

Pasan dos semanas antes de que encuentre a Gale nuevamente en su día de descanso. Estoy sentada en la Pradera esperando que amanezca. Llevo mas de una hora sentada en el césped húmedo por el rocío. Mi madre impide que duerma, esta época es muy difícil para ella. Estoy sobándome los ojos cuando su voz me produce un estremecimiento.

—Es más temprano que lo usual — nos hemos visto a lo lejos, pero cuando él pretendía acercarse yo emprendía la marcha de nuevo al distrito — ¿Qué te levanto de tu mullida cama Undersee?

— Los gritos de mi madre — mascullo abrazándome a mis rodillas, empiezo a odiar que me trate con desprecio sin conocer nada de mi, miro a la nada — los Juegos le recuerdan a mi tía muerta y no deja de chillar y llorar así que escapo aquí —alzo la mirada para encontrar la suya, sus orbes grisáceas me miran con sorpresa, estoy enfadada — ¿Qué?

— No sabía — atina a decir y muerdo mi lengua, claro que él no sabe, nadie sabe, mi madre es el secreto mejor guardado del Sr. Alcalde — tu… madre…

— No quiero hablar de ello Gale —oculto mi rostro en el hueco entre mi pecho y mis rodillas.

— Oh… quizás quieras hablar de cómo Katniss y el panadero se han casado a escondidas y esperan un hijo — cae pesadamente a mi lado, tan cerca que puedo sentir el calor que emana su cuerpo — ella dijo… — suelto una carcajada sin pensarlo y lo miro de reojo, su ceño esta fruncido, lo hace ver muy guapo.

— Katniss no se casó Gale, apenas ha logrado besar a Peeta frente a las cámaras —sus celos, aunque duelen, mitigan mi propia miseria — es una farsa, Peeta la protege, él siempre la protege — yo también siento celos no de Katniss en específico, sino de la suerte que tiene al tener dos chicos preocupándose por ella.

— ¿Qué puedes saber tu Undersee? — no cree en mis palabras, aunque el brillo ha regresado a sus ojos, siento una punzada de dolor en el pecho y sé que es hora de correr otra vez.

— Katniss no sabe lo que siente por Peeta — sincero y me arrepiento al instante, son cosas que descubrí por mí misma, dudo que a Katty le haga ilusión que su "primo" las sepa — ellos solo están tratando de sobrevivir así que deberías dejar tus celos de lado y comportarte…

— He cuidado de Katniss desde los doce — esta sobre mí, siento la hierba en mi cuello y espalda, sus manos sobre mis brazos y su aliento en mi rostro — era el único futuro que pretendía tener y el Capitolio me lo ha arrebatado, ÉL me la arrebató — sus pupilas apenas dejan ver el plateado de su iris mientras me grita sin reparo — no son celos Madge, estoy roto — se levanta con gracia y corre hasta la alambrada, la cruza y lo pierdo de vista.

Estoy temblando de arriba abajo a pesar de que la temperatura es agradable, sólo porque su cercanía es suficiente para encender mi cariño por él. Sopeso la idea que ha cruzado en mi mente, seguirlo y disculparme. PROS: me disculpare, y con suerte seguiremos con nuestras esporádicas charlas. CONTRAS: animales salvajes, romper las reglas y la posibilidad de que no acepte mis disculpas y me odie para siempre. La frase de Effie no serviría de mucho en este caso, la suerte no podría estar de mi lado.

Pasa una hora antes de que decida cruzar. Camino a ciegas por el bosque, sin saber dónde está Gale, sin saber dónde estoy yendo y sobre todo sin saber de dónde demonios provienen los sonidos a mí alrededor. Llego hasta una valla de maderas, es rustica y parece armada a la ligera, pero funciona para resguardar el tesoro detrás de ella. Delicados frutos rojos cuelgan de un arbusto que apenas llega a mi rodilla. Me pongo en cuclillas y aspiro el olor a verde y a fresas que emana.

Un sonido a mis espaldas me pone alerta y recuerdo que estoy en un bosque prohibido repleto de criaturas salvajes. Suspiro al encontrar el rostro de Gale, aunque un chillido escapa de mi garganta al ver la punta de flecha que apunta hacia mí. Esta rojo, ha corrido, en su hombro hay un conejo y dos ardillas, las abandona en el suelo antes de dejar de apuntarme.

— Estas llegando demasiado lejos Undersee este no es lugar para ti — no entiendo porqué insiste con ello, porque me juzga sin saber apenas nada sobre mi.

— Tampoco para ti, no es lugar para nadie, pero aquí estas… y mi nombre es Madge — no sé de donde saco el valor de hablarle así cuando mi carácter es siempre sumiso y condescendiente — Además, solo quería disculparme.

— ¿Quién eres? — se acerca y levanta su mano hacia mí, quita una hoja que se ha quedado en mi cabello — no te pareces en nada a la chica que viste de blanco en las cosechas y se pasea por la escuela sin nada que decir.

— Debo… mantener una imagen — humedezco mis labios antes de seguir, me pierdo en el plateado de sus ojos— mi padre ha inculcado eso en mi desde muy pequeña — siempre radiante, siempre sonante, resuena en mi cabeza la voz de mi padre y hago una mueca.

— Acepto tus disculpas — toma una cesta, la reconozco, Katniss la llevaba a mi casa para dejar fresas cada tercer viernes, me la tiende y por primera vez me sonríe, de medio lado — recógelas, no te las cobraré esta vez.

Tomo unas cuantas mientras él caza a unos 10 metros de mí. Me descubro observándolo, cada músculo en tensión, su rostro de concentración, como enarca una ceja antes de disparar una flecha certera contra su presa; pero mi mayor descubrimiento es que él también me mira. No hay desprecio en sus ojos ni desdén, me ve como una persona, alguien capaz de estar en su espacio secreto. Recojo algunas más para que las venda en el Quemador y estoy por despedirme cuando se acerca a mí.

— No entres de nuevo — no logro a distinguir el tono de voz.

—No eres el dueño del bosque Gale…

— Es peligroso… — toma mis hombros conectando su mirada a la mía — podrías lastimarte.

— Entiendo, entiendo — su agarre es demasiado fuerte — me haces daño Gale — me suelta como si el tacto le quemara.

— Perdón — susurra tomando la caza del día mientras yo llevo mis fresas y las que sobran — Promételo Madge.

— ¿El qué? — me he distraído con una mariposa de vivos colores.

— Que no entrarás al bosque sin mí — ahí está de nuevo, súplica, está preocupado por mí.

— Eso significa que podré volver si me acompañas — es toda la respuesta que doy.

Nos separamos al cruzar la alambrada. Camino a casa con el corazón palpitando con fuerza porque algo ha sido diferente esta vez y me alegro por ello. Llego a la mansión que se supone debería ser un hogar y la pantalla de la sala está encendida. Faltan algunos minutos para las doce así que seguro es una repetición de los sucesos en la Arena. Me equivoco, va a tiempo real, el sol está en su cúspide y puedo ver a Katniss tomar una flecha y el cable que el tributo del tres se había empeñado en proteger. Su brazo derecho sangra y tiene un corte en la frente que le impide ver del todo. Brama el nombre de Peeta y una cámara lo muestra a él, a Finnick Odair y a Johanna Mason acercándose al árbol en el que caen los rayos.

Peeta llega justo a tiempo, sus miradas se cruzan y ella ha terminado su labor para cuando la primera luz cae sobre la madera ignifuga. Lanza la flecha que ha unido al cable dorado y por un momento solo se oye el zumbido de la misma. Un segundo más tarde, trozos de la arena caen sobre ellos y la pantalla se apaga. Las luces de la mansión parpadean y se apagan también. Salgo a la calle y veo como los agentes de la paz montan en sus camionetas y salen disparados hacia la entrada principal del distrito.

Pasan unos minutos, estoy aun con la puerta de calle abierta de par en par, viendo a mi madre a los pies de la escalera, llamándome por el nombre de mi difunta tía Maysilee. Al momento siguiente, un estruendo hace volar parte de mi hogar reduciéndolo todo a escombros. La explosión me impulsa hacia afuera y siento el ripio en mi espalda, algo se ha clavado en mi brazo. Estoy a punto de desmayarme cuando escucho una voz conocida pronunciando mi nombre. En ese momento cierro los ojos, no sin antes observar las orbes platinadas del cazador y sonrío porque aunque estoy muriendo será en brazos de quien amo.

* * *

 **Bienvenidos sean a "El lobo y el cordero", la trama (como dice el Declaimer) la propuso Darkmatter Black, alias Sandy, como un reto en el foro que me consume jaja. No sé cuántos capítulos tendrá. Habrá drama, mucho, como en cada uno de mis fics y aun no sé si pondré algún lemon sobre esta pareja, supongo que lo dejaré a criterio de ustedes y de la que ha propuesto este reto. Por lo tanto si dejan un review con su opinión estaría eternamente agradecida!**

* * *

 **Dense una vuelta por mi perfil, hay cosillas interesantes por allí.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **No molesto más, gracias por la lectura. Ya sabes que tienes que hacer, dale a fav, follow, un review llena el corazón de esta escritora y el tuyo de amor.**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


	2. Planes

**Declaimer. La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ni gano un centavo al escribir esto, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras. Esta** **historia sale de un reto propuesto por** **Darkmatter Black** **del foro El diente de león.**

* * *

 **-Planes -**

~GALE POV~

Correr con un peso muerto a cuestas, respirando un aire cargado de humo hace que tus pulmones jueguen carrera para dejar de funcionar. Veo los rostros ennegrecidos por el hollín, mis hermanos, mi madre y mi pequeña hermana están a salvo. La Sra. Everdeen, Prim y varios comerciantes del Quemador me devuelven la mirada, también algunos de la Veta. Mis brazos duelen pero no puedo soltarla, porque ella no me ha devuelto la mirada, ella ha quedado inconsciente cuando la primera bomba detonó en su mansión.

— Suéltala Gale — estoy aferrándola a mí, mis nudillos están blancos y mis dedos arden de la fuerza que hago para no soltarla — ¡Gale! — los ojos azules de Prim me miran con intriga, le hago caso y suelto el cuerpo inerte sobre la hierba.

— ¿Está muerta? — pregunto con un hilo de voz inseguro de no haberla salvado a ella tampoco, como ocurrió con tantos que quedaron atrás.

— Se desmayó — afirma la madre de Katniss rasgando parte de la falda de la chica para acomodarla en su brazo donde un fierro ha atravesado la piel— estará bien, pero si no fuese por ti…

— Todos estaríamos muertos si no fuese por ti, Gale — veo las orbes azules de Prim que acaricia mi mejilla — salvaste nuestras vidas "primo" — sonríe y yo también, solo porque no hay nadie con no sonría con la pequeña Everdeen.

—No salve a muchos Prim — veo el claro del bosque donde está el lago, está lleno de personas, pero apenas son novecientas, un decimo de lo que era nuestro distrito.

— Salvaste suficientes personas Gale — afirma mi madre abrazándome, mis ojos se vuelven hacia Madge, la hija del alcalde y la mujer loca, que ahora repentinamente despertara huérfana.

Conseguimos arreglárnosla por tres días antes de que un aerodeslizador descendiera frente a nosotros. Temíamos lo peor, pero resultaron ser rebeldes, del Trece. Nos llevaron a su escondite, un bunker de dimensiones desconocidas, compartimientos suficientes para todos los sobrevivientes, ropa y comida para todos y una posibilidad de supervivencia.

Así que aquí estoy, vestido de gris, al lado de una cama de hospital, viendo dormir a una chica que hace una semana que debiera haber despertado. La herida en su brazo se ha infectado y han debido inducir un coma para tratarla a fondo. No sé porque me preocupa, no entiendo que me lleva a estar aquí en vez de estar acompañando a Katniss que yace a unas cuantas camas de aquí, luego de haber sido recuperada de la arena.

— Gale… — me sorprende su voz, baja, melosa, triste, sus ojos azules me miran asustados y debo apoyar mis manos en sus hombros para que se lo tome con calma — ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde estamos?

— Madge calma — la suelto, se queda recostada en la cama, me siento a su lado en la silla en la que la había estado esperando— bombardearon el Doce — le suelto y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas — caíste sobre algún hierro y la herida se infectó… estuviste durmiendo una semana.

— ¿Dónde? ¿Qué es este lugar? — me sorprende su astucia, acaba de despertar, pero reconoce lo desconocido que este lugar es para nosotros.

— Es un hospital — me mira como si fuera el ser más obvio del planeta por lo que frunzo el ceño, eso parece divertirle un poco, porque a pesar de la bruma de la droga y el dolor que debe estar sintiendo, sonríe apenas— en el Distrito Trece, sobrevivió a fin de cuentas— no le sorprende la noticia y me pregunto qué sabe ella que yo no supiese.

— Gale — se lo que viene, ha extendido su mano, exigiendo la mía y no puedo negársela, la tomo apretando con suavidad el agarre— Mis padres, están muertos ¿verdad? — Asiento y ella frunce los labios quitando con su mano libre las lágrimas que amenazan con nublar su visión — entiendo — deja de apretar mi mano pero no la suelto — vete Gale necesito estar sola.

— Yo…

— Por favor… — susurra apenas audible, su voz se corta.

Dejo su cuarto y arrastro mis pies unos cuantos pasos hasta una puerta que cita Katniss Everdeen. Ha perdido mucha sangre, tiene una contusión cerebral, magulladuras y los cortes han debido ser suturados. Esta tendida en una cama, su piel olivácea se ve algo pálida por la falta de sangre, su cabeza y su brazo derecho han sido vendados, se ve débil, al borde de la muerte. Observo la placa a los pies de la camilla, duerme bajo los efectos de la morflina aparentemente.

El parte dice que los dolores son demasiado intensos y que en dos oportunidades intentó lastimar a las enfermeras por lo que decidieron mantenerla en un letargo, al menos de momento. La última hoja es de un psicólogo, uno de esos médicos que se meten en tu cabeza, creo. El dichoso medico afirma que la contusión ha generado un cuadro de desorientación y que en cuanto se estabilice deberán iniciar la rehabilitación. Las palabras mentalmente desorientada aparecen en rojo al final de la hoja.

Siento una mirada, alguien me observa. Me giro hacia la puerta esperando ver a algún médico o enfermera enfadados por meterme fuera del horario de visita, pero no hay nadie. Me volteo hacia ella y me encuentro con sus ojos grises, como los míos, abiertos de par en par.

— Katniss… — mi voz en un murmullo, se suponía que estaba dormida — ¿Catnip estas bien?

— Peeta — chilla ella y se revuelve con violencia en la camilla, gritando una y otra vez el nombre del panadero — Peeta… Peeta ¿Dónde está? Peetaaa…— una mujer aparece de pronto e inyecta un liquido ambarino directamente en su brazo, en un momento Katniss duerme plácidamente.

—El horario de visitas ha terminado hace mucho señor — asiento marchándome de la habitación.

Mi corazón late a prisa. Solo doy unos pasos antes de detenerme en seco porque el aire me falta y no puedo dejar de jadear. La he perdido, mi mejor amiga, mi compañera de caza, la chica que creí que sería mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos. En su lugar, hay una chica mentalmente desorientada que lo único que quiere es que le regresen a su compañero de Juegos. Doy unos pasos más hasta detenerme en la puerta de Undersee. Esta abrazada a sus rodillas y sus rizos rubios caen en cascada ocultando perfectamente su rostro.

De pronto, en mi cabeza todo encaja. Saldría con Madge, el tiempo suficiente para que Katniss sane de sus heridas y vea que soy yo el indicado. Con algo de suerte por mi parte, el panadero sucumbiría en su estancia con Snow. No podía ser difícil, había estado con muchas y sabía que esperaban de mí las chicas. Además, claramente la hija del alcalde sentía algo por mí, lo dejó claro el primer día en la alambrada. Podría no caerme del todo bien, pero me serviría de algo.

— Madge — murmuro adentrándome en el pequeño cuarto, ella alza la cabeza, sus mejillas están húmedas.

— Vete, por favor — vuelve a ocultarse tras su cabello pero hago caso omiso a sus palabras, me quedo viéndola unos segundos, creo que si servirá— Gale, no quiero que estés aquí, no… no estoy en condiciones — la escucho sorber por la nariz y sollozar otra vez.

— Sin el peinado perfecto y sin tu elegante vestido de niñita rica — me relajo sobre la silla mirándola, me devuelve la mirada, cargada de odio.

— Exacto — sostiene la vista, sus ojos clavados en los míos, admiro su momento de osadía — Vete Gale, cuida a Katniss — se echa en la cama dándome la espalda.

— ¿Cómo? — habiendo dormido una semana como pudo saber de ella.

— Sus gritos son inconfundibles… llamaba a Peeta —suspira, observa la nada a través de una puerta cerrada — ¿Él ha muerto Gale?

— Lo tiene Snow — es todo lo que digo, no acoto que me alegra, o que no, tampoco le digo que por ello la he perdido.

— ¿Ella sabe?

— ¿Qué…

— Sobre Peeta… sobre el Doce — su voz se quiebra y sé que ha reanudado el llanto, detesto que la gente llore, nunca se que hacer.

— Sabe… de ambas cosas —me quedo ahí oyéndola llorar, viendo como se estremece y su cuerpo se encoje hasta acabar hecha un ovillo bajo la sábana— Undersee…

— Madge —exclama, sonrío una milésima de segundo y hago algo fuera de mi zona de seguridad, me siento en la camilla y acaricio sus rizos — ¿Qué haces? — no levanta la cabeza, no quita mi mano, la siento estremecerse bajo mi piel.

—Intento reconfortarte — me siento estúpido y voy a levantarme pero ella toma mi mano y la electricidad recorre mi brazo.

— Gracias Gale — voltea a verme y mi rostro debe ser gracioso porque esboza una sonrisa tímida— por salvarme, por sacarme del Doce aunque claramente me detestas.

— No te detesto… tanto — ríe unos segundos y se gira por completo hacia mí, yo no sonrío pero tampoco la miro con mi acostumbrado rostro de odio — ¿Cómo sabes que fui yo?

— Te vi… antes de desmayarme, eso creo — cierra los ojos con fuerza, y sé que está reviviendo el momento — vi a Katty disparar una flecha, se cortó la electricidad de la mansión así que salí a la calle — suspira.

— No es necesario…

— Vi que los agentes de la paz se iban, me quedé viendo su huida hasta que oí un ruido a mis espaldas — abre los ojos, y ese azul es tan hipnótico que no lo evito — mamá había bajado a tropezones las escaleras y me llamaba por el nombre de la tía Maysilee… — tomo su mano porque sé que es duro para ella, aprieta suavemente el agarre — estoy por decirle que vuelva a la cama cuando un estruendo llena mis oídos y todo lo que veo son escombros en donde antes estaba mi sala— se detiene, desvía la mirada — estallo en pedazos frente a mi Gale, mi pobre y demente madre.

— La onda expansiva te tiro a la calle… — acoto para cambiar el foco de angustia hacia ella misma, yo también perdí un padre pero perderlo frente a tus ojos no debe ser fácil.

— Si… algo me atravesó el brazo, dolía como el infierno, igual que mi cabeza, estaba segura de que moriría — me sonríe, su pulgar acaricia mi piel, quiero evitar el contacto, pero no lo hago, sería malo para mi plan — escuche mi nombre, tu voz, y pensé que al menos moriría en buenas manos.

— Eres un hueso duro de roer — sonrío, pero quito lentamente su mano de la mía y vuelvo a la silla, no parece notarlo, se acuesta viendo el techo — te desmayaste de inmediato y recién hoy despertaste.

— ¿Tan malo fue? — quita el brazo de debajo de la tela que cubre su cuerpo, la piel pálida hace juego con el vendaje que le rodea el brazo un poco más arriba de la muñeca, blanco, impoluto.

—Un corte de cinco centímetros… una barra de dos pulgadas te atravesó— sueno como si hubiera estudiado su parte médico, lo había hecho en algún momento de aburrimiento mientras estaba en coma— la suerte estuvo de tu lado —ambos sonreímos a costa de la escolta del doce — se infecto, pero te salvaron.

— Gracias…

— Estamos a mano Madge — me levanto y me dirijo a la puerta— lo siento tengo algunas cosas que hacer… ahora estoy preparándome para ser un soldado para este lugar — me mira con los ojos bien abiertos, noto sus manos tomar la sábana.

— ¿Te veré de nuevo? — su esperanza es la mía así que sonrío de medio lado y asiento.

La salida del hospital está cruzando frente al cuarto de Katniss, me tomo unos segundos antes de irme para observarla dormir. Le prometo al aire que ella será mía y me dirijo a donde mi brazo tatuado me pide que vaya.

…

Los días pasan lentos. Me forman como un soldado, conozco a la presidenta del Trece, entreno, paso mucho tiempo con el genio del Tres, Beete, pero también paso algo de tiempo con la hija del alcalde. Salió hace unos días del hospital y su compartimiento está al lado del de las Everdeen, compartimiento que Katniss no había pisado aun. La chica Undersee está sola, pero lo lleva todo lo bien que puede.

— Katty — la puerta de la habitación de hospital está cerrada, en letras prolijas esta el nombre de la que era mi mejor amiga, que para este momento me odia tanto como a Snow — ya tienes que parar con esto.

— Madge, no quiero — la voz de Katniss es débil, aun ida por la morflina — no puedo sin él.

— Peeta está vivo y lo sabes — abro la puerta en ese instante, Madge le da cucharadas de puré de nabos, me mira sorprendida, la castaña ni me mira, pero si come lo cual ya es un alivio — Hawthorne…

— Gale — le recuerdo, cayendo en cuentas de que ese era mi juego, llamarla por su apellido para que se enfade y me recite con su voz melodiosa aquel nombre — vine a ver a Katniss así que…

— Vete tu mejor —la castaña escupe las palabras antes de aceptar otra cucharada, los ojos de la Veta me miran, si fueran navajas sé que estaría muerto — no quiero hablar contigo.

— ¿Con ella sí? — denoto los celos en mi propia voz, veo a Madge con algo de rencor, los ojos azules me ven con tristeza y se vuelve hacia la chica acostada.

— Es mi amiga — es todo lo que dice, Madge está en pie, Katniss la toma de la muñeca y sé que le hace daño— quédate, por favor.

— Katty — la mira con dulzura— hablamos de esto… bueno yo hable de esto — sonríe y los ojos plateados se fijan solo en ella, los míos también — hablarás con Gale como persona civilizada que eres y luego saldrás de esta… — parece pensarse la palabra — tu lo dijiste… "maldita" cama de hospital — Katniss va a reprocharle pero la rubia sigue hablando— Nada… Y termínate la comida, aunque sea insulsa — acaricia la trenza que seguro ella misma ha hecho en la melena castaña y camina hasta mi — puedo hablar contigo un segundo ¿Por favor?

— Claro — cierro la puerta y me volteo a verla, juega con sus dedos, nerviosa— ¿Qué?

— Quiere ir al doce…

Charlo con Katniss un buen rato. Le cuento como sobrevivimos tres días en el bosque, que no logré salvar a la familia de Peeta, que solo de casualidad logré hallar a Madge y que ella casi muere en mis brazos. Omito decirle lo acelerado que estaba mi corazón cuando la encontré, o como casi deja de latir cuando vi que ella no despertaba, no lo digo porque ni yo sé porque ocurrieron esas cosas o porque aun siento la electricidad en mis dedos de cada vez que sus dedos se entrelazaron en los míos. Ella no habla, no me mira siquiera, aunque si acaba su comida. Termino mi monologo y salgo del cuarto de Katniss esperándome encontrar a Madge fuera, pero se ha ido.

A pesar de que insistí con que ir al Doce es una locura, ella logra que la suban a un aerodeslizador cuando está un poco mejor. Voy en el mismo aerodeslizador pero no bajo a tierra, es suficiente con estar sobrevolando mi antiguo Distrito. Observo desde arriba como los hoyos y el hollín predominan por sobre cualquier otra cosa en el que fue mi hogar por dieciocho años. Estoy pegado a un ventanal, observando como el negro grisáceo choca contra el verde la pradera y me da gracia por un segundo que el arbusto que oculta el hueco siga ahí, en pie, a pesar de todo.

— Debió ser horrible — su voz me sorprende, no la oí entrar, no sabía que estaba abordo, no volteo a verla.

— Lo fue — es todo lo que digo, sobrevolamos las casa de la Veta, en algún lugar estaba la mía, la de Katniss, pero el fuego se lo ha llevado todo.

— Gale — volteo a verla sus ojos están más claros hoy, está a unos pocos pasos de mi — no tienes que ser tan… rudo todo el tiempo.

— ¿Qué esperas que diga Madge? ¿Qué esperas que haga?

— Se que no le has dicho a nadie… — empieza a decir, mi mirada interrogante es todo lo que necesita para seguir — que fuiste a la panadería...

— No lo hice, porque no fui — alzo la voz, nadie lo sabe, como ella podría — ¿Qué puedes saber tú? — mis gritos no la asustan, me descoloca su valentía, no concuerda con la Madge que hay en mi mente.

— Ha-hablas dormido — se acerca despacio, como si me tratase de un animal herido, como lo hago yo cuando voy a dar un golpe de gracia — en mi cuarto, el día antes de mi alta — su palma roza mi mejilla y el recuerdo me inunda, estaba exhausto por el entrenamiento y me quede dormido en plena conversación.

— Yo…

— Le decías, a Katniss supongo, que lo habías intentado, pero que las bombas tenían objetivos — trago con dificultad, siento que el aire me falta, el humo de las bombas llena mis fosas, mi boca, mi garganta — mi casa, la de ella, la panadería y el Quemador fueron los primeros en estallar.

— Basta — suplico cayendo de pronto, estoy jadeando, nunca me había pasado, los gritos de los heridos retumbando en mis oídos, la panadería en llamas, el quemador humeando, mis pulmones a punto de colapsar — has que pare…— abro la boca intentando llenar mis pulmones, pero el aire sabe a humo.

— Gale — está lejos, su voz, a un kilómetro de distancia, aunque sus ojos no se fijan en otra cosa que no sean los míos — ¿Qué ocurre? — siento el cristal a mis espaldas pero frente a mi todo está envuelto en humo, calor, solo sus ojos azules en medio de la bruma gris resaltan, estoy teniendo un maldito ataque de ansiedad frente a la peor persona posible.

— Todo estaba en llamas Madge y no pude salvarlos — intento recuperar el aire pero no puedo, mi garganta está cerrada, siento mis ojos acuosos y maldigo en voz baja — no los salvé, Peeta me culpara, y por él, Katniss me odiara para…

Susurra mi nombre, sus manos toman mis mejillas y me obligan a mirarla. Aún veo el humo, pero está ahí. Sus orbes azul celeste están ahí, me observan, me anclan a la realidad. El humo se disipa poco a poco y soy consciente de algo, he vuelto a respirar y ya no veo el color de sus ojos. Los ha cerrado.

Respiro su aire, porque sus labios se posan sobre los míos con suavidad, sus parpados pálidos y sus largas y rubias pestañas son mi única visión, así que la imito. La hija del alcalde, la niña mimada, dueña del distrito, la mejor amiga de mi amor imposible esta besándome. Aferro mis manos a sus hombros pero no la separo de mí, no lo haré hasta que deje de sentir el humo invadir mi sistema.

Las compuertas se abren y nos separamos, aunque no es lo suficientemente pronto. Katniss está de pie en la plataforma, nos mira como si fuéramos alucinaciones. Veo a Madge, un tono rosado cubre sus mejillas. Se levanta de prisa y va hacia ella, la abraza y la castaña devuelve el abrazo con fuerza llorando a mares, se derrumba mientras las compuertas vuelven a su sitio y el aerodeslizador vuelve al Trece. Nos ha visto, estoy seguro de ello, pero comprendo que la desgracia del Doce va primero. Ya habrá tiempo de ver si aquel beso ha funcionado para mi plan principal.

* * *

 **Dije que habría drama así que espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Gracias a las hermosas personitas que ya han dejado su review** **3.**

 **Gracias a arabullet, Marizpe,** **46** **,** **Paulys** **,** **Stelle Lioncourt** **, y a Sandy (quien puso la trama) por leer y dejar hermosos comentarios. Me alegra que la historia les gustara tanto como a mí.**

 **Subiré el próximo e dias asi que esperen con ansias.**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler**


	3. Decisión

**Declaimer: La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ni gano un centavo al escribir esto, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras. Esta** **historia sale de un reto propuesto por** **Darkmatter Black** **del foro El diente de león** **.**

* * *

-Decisión -

~MADGE POV~

Estaba devastada, jamás la vi derramar lágrimas de aquella forma, tan frágil y rota entre mis brazos. Alguien apareció e inyecto en su brazo un líquido ambarino. Lo reconocí enseguida, la droga de mi madre, la que robe para Gale, Morflina. Acuno a Katniss en mis brazos aun cuando sé que está dormida. La separan de mí para subirla en la camilla. Gale la arrebató de mis brazos para dejarla delicadamente sobre la superficie acolchada, dos soldados la llevan a otra sala. Observo a Gale desde mi posición en el suelo. Ve la abertura por la cual Katniss desapareció, y siento los celos hervir junto a mi sangre. Tiene una mirada desolada, aún peor que durante su ataque.

Recuerdo el instante anterior, sus labios en los míos, sus manos en mis hombros ejerciendo presión suficiente para que no me alejara ni avanzara. Mis mejillas arden, me levanto en un instante del suelo y camino hasta el ventanal, rememorando en mi mente su rostro de pánico. Miro fuera, estamos sobre el bosque, puedo ver el lago de Katniss y sonrío apenas. Oigo unos pasos, se alejan y no me cuesta adivinar que Gale me ha dejado sola. Me quedo allí por el resto del trayecto, observando el bosque convertirse en un árido desierto, los dominios del Distrito Trece, arrasados por las bombas del Capitolio.

Llevan a Katniss al ala hospitalaria, intento acompañarla pero me lo impiden así que me interno por los oscuros túneles hasta mi compartimiento y me encierro allí. No hay nada tatuado en mi brazo, solo las comidas. La presidenta del Trece tuvo una conversación conmigo y dejo claro que no era de absoluta confianza, que de momento estaba recluida en estas cuatro paredes y que solo podía salir para las comidas y en caso de que Katniss lo requiriera.

…

— ¿Mejor? — veo a Katty aparecer en el comedor unos días después de la visita al Doce, trae consigo una bandeja que mira con claro odio — se ve peor de lo que sabe — realmente no, pero ver el hueso de sus pómulos me pone nerviosa, no puede saltearse ninguna comida.

— Hola Madge, muy buenos días — la pequeña hermana de Katniss se sienta a mi lado y me sonríe.

— Buenos días Prim — sonrío también, creo que no hay nadie en Panem que pudiera no sonreír si la rubia menor lo hace — ¿Te sentarás Katniss? — La miro, me mira y ocupa el otro lugar a mi lado — Buenos días.

— Serán buenos cuando otro par de ojos azules estén por aquí Madge — suspiro, la veo tomar una cucharada de avena y hacerle una mueca de asco antes de meterla en su boca.

— Vale — otras tres personas se sientan frente a nosotras, los tres varones Hawthorne — Buenos días — suelto por cortesía evitando mirar más allá de mi plato, no he hablado con Gale desde que lo besé, y hace una semana de ese momento.

Los tres muchachos asienten pero nada más. Tragamos nuestros desayunos en silencio y no puedo evitar darme cuenta de que Katty mira a Gale, demasiado. Me levanto y veo que Prim me sigue y como un resorte, su hermana también lo hace. Dejamos nuestras bandejas y salimos al pasillo. Prim se va hacia el hospital, donde están enseñándole cosas de enfermería. Gale dice algo sobre ir a la Sala de Mando con Katniss y sus hermanos deben ir a las clases obligatorias sobre el Distrito Trece. Asiento rápidamente con una sonrisa en el rostro y antes de que alguien pueda decir algo más me encamino de nuevo a mi compartimiento. Camino primero, mi corazón acelerándose poco a poco, mis ojos acuosos. Descubro que estoy corriendo, chocando con algunas personas pero por primera vez me da igual, sigo mi camino hasta encerrarme en mi pequeño cuarto.

Estar sola, encerrada en una habitación pequeña construida bajo tierra te deja con solo una tarea, pensar. Pienso en mis padres muertos, en todos los habitantes del Doce que no pudieron salir y siento culpa, me siento sucia, vil por vivir una vida que no quiero… porque no puedo tener lo que deseo. Me acurruco en una esquina del lugar, abrazada a mis rodillas y me permito llorar, como cada día.

Han pasado más dos horas desde el desayuno, al menos eso dice el reloj que me permiten llevar, cuando siento un golpe en la puerta metálica. Me quedo mirando la abertura, intentando descubrir si ha sido real o solo un anhelo de mi corazón. Vuelven a tocar, me impulso sobre mis pies y estoy frente a la puerta en un segundo.

— ¿Si?

— Undersee… — me hago un paso hacia atrás, los ojos típicos de la Veta me observan — ¿Qué ocurrió? — parece una pregunta sincera en un tono real de preocupación.

— Gale — por un momento no entiendo su pregunta, luego caigo en que mis ojos deben estar rojos y paso las manos por mi rostro intentando quitar los restos de agua salada, me volteo dándole la espalda metiéndome más en mi pequeño cuarto — Nada, absolutamente nada.

— Unders…

— Madge — musito volteando a verlo, se ha metido detrás de mí y ha cerrado la puerta, está apenas a unos pasos— de- deja de llamarme por mi apellido Gale…

— Está bien lo haré… me dirás por qué llorabas.

— Nada que le importe Soldado — me muerdo la lengua, no suelo ser tan insolente, no sé cómo comportarme con él, siempre me ganan los nervios estando a su lado — ¿Qué buscas aquí?

— Katniss se ha ocultado de nuevo — muerdo aún más mi lengua, detesto tener celos de mi mejor amiga — pensé en pasar a preguntar si sabías donde estaba.

— No está aquí como puedes ver.

— Lo veo… me dirás por qué llorabas— insiste y veo sus manos moverse nerviosas al costado de su cuerpo.

— Mis padres — miento a medias, quiero que se vaya, solo para poder sentirme incompleta estando sola y no con él tan lejos estando tan cerca físicamente.

— Mientes — se acerca otro paso, puedo ver la chispa en sus ojos plateados — Dime Madge.

— No miento… — mi pulso se acelera al oír mi nombre en sus labios, cierro mis manos en puños hasta sentir mis uñas perforar la piel — vete, no tienes nada que hacer aquí dado que Katty no está conmigo… no hay nadie conmigo Gale.

— Madge…— susurra acortando los pasos que lo alejan de mi posición — ¿Por qué me besaste en el aerodeslizador? — esa pregunta es como un golpe en mi pecho, de pronto el aire me falta y jadeo como respuesta.

— Yo…yo no sabía qué hacer.

— Podías haberme sacudido, gritado, incluso pudiste golpearme para sacarme de mi estado de ansiedad — está solo a unos centímetros de mí, las puntas de sus zapatos rozan las mías y respiramos el mismo aire— en su lugar me besaste…

— Porque quieres una respuesta a eso — apoyo mis manos en su pecho intentando formar una barrera entre él y yo, siento su corazón latir bajo los músculos — creo que es bastante obvio Gale…

— Lo es… — sé que me he sonrojado, no evito perderme en las orbes grises— Te gusto ¿Verdad Madge?

— Vete al diablo Gale — murmuro las palabras con odio, no me dejaré humillar, no por él— no puedes venir aquí a meter tus manos en mi herida — ejerzo presión en su pecho en un vano intento de alejarlo — sé que solo tienes ojos para Katniss, ahora puedes dejarme sola con mi dolor — siento las primeras lágrimas avanzar por mis mejillas hasta perderse en mi soso uniforme gris.

— También me gustas Madge — lo miro con sorpresa, camina otro paso, siento la pared helada de piedra en mi espalda, sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza — un poco…

— Mientes… —la voz sale ahogada de mi garganta, las lágrimas aun descienden por mis mejillas — tú quieres a Katniss…

— Es cierto, quiero a Katniss… quizás demasiado — lo veo tragar con fuerza y luego exhala aire caliente ne un suspiro que acaricia mi piel — pero también me gustas tú… de una manera extraña me hace sentir bien estar a tu lado Undersee — cierro los ojos con fuerza intentando descubrir si es un sueño, quizás una alucinación.

Siento sus manos en mis mejillas barriendo algunas lágrimas. Suspiro en respuesta y aprovecha ese segundo para unir sus labios con los míos entreabiertos. Me estremezco instantáneamente sintiendo sus manos viajar a mi nuca, acariciando mis rizos. Estoy petrificada, sus labios se mueven sin conseguir respuesta por mi parte. Se separa y eso hace que despierte de mi letargo, me aferro a su cuello impulsándome hasta quedar en puntas de pie. Busco su boca con la mía y lo beso apenas.

Corresponde mi roce al instante, sus dedos se enredan en mis rizos rubios y me estremezco por su toque. Había besado a alguien alguna vez, pero nada se comparaba con sentir la calidez de su cuerpo contra el mío. No nos separamos hasta que la falta de aire hace arder mi pecho. Mi habitación está en la penumbra, pero aun así logro ver un leve rubor en la piel olivácea y mi corazón late aún más si es que eso era posible. Mis mejillas arden y me siento mareada por la felicidad.

Siento el golpeteo en la puerta, como una autómata pregunto quién es sin apartar la mirada de los ojos plateados. La voz suave de Katniss me obliga a desviar la vista, más que nada porque el cazador se ha volteado hacia la puerta y se ha puesto rígido.

— Madge… necesito estar contigo — puedo oír el traqueteo de las yemas de sus dedos en la puerta metálica.

— Eh…— Gale me mira, luego mira más allá de la puerta y creo ver el arrepentimiento en sus ojos plateados — estoy algo cansada Katniss…

— ¿Katniss? — muerdo mi lengua.

— Katty… estoy en la cama, me ha sentado mal el desayuno.

— Enviare a Prim — mi amiga suena preocupada.

— No es necesario…

— ¿Has visto a Gale? — el aludido se sienta en la silla que decora mi sobria habitación, exhala quedamente.

— Vino a preguntar por ti — volteo a ver el espejo y el rubor se ha ido, finjo mi mejor cara de enferma y me acerco a la puerta para abrirla un poco — Hola Katty.

— Te ves mal Madge — frunce el ceño, me odio por mentir tan bien.

— Viviré cariño — sonrío apenas y ella avanza un paso — envié a Gale a buscarte cuatro pisos más abajo, pero volverá cuando no te encuentre— entorno aún más la puerta para evitar que vea dentro de la habitación.

— Quieren que sea su mártir…

— Para ser un mártir debes estar muerta — acoto, me espanta la idea.

— Su símbolo, lo que sea, quieren que sea el Sinsajo, yo solo quiero recuperar a Peeta y abrazarme a Prim y a él por el resto de mis días Madge…

— Peeta — aíslo el impulso de voltear atrás para observar lo que las declaraciones de la castaña están haciéndole a su "primo" — si quieres ayudarlo… quizás deberías... aceptar — los ojos grises me miran con espanto — ellos harán lo que pidas, solo debes pedir, te necesitan Katty — tomo sus manos entre las mías — todos te necesitamos.

— Prim dijo lo mismo anoche — puedo ver la convicción brillar en sus retinas — hablaré con Coin, le pediré varias cosas — hace una pausa — pondré como condición que te deje libertad Madge, no perteneces a un cubículo de piedra — me sorprende su acotación — siempre quisiste estar con los más pequeños, puedo hacerlo, ponerlo como clausula.

— Aceptarás el puesto para ayudarla a ella y no por la necesidad de los rebeldes de tener un símbolo — su voz grave a mis espaldas eriza cada vello en mi cuerpo, puedo ver la mirada gris de Katty observando detrás de mí ligeramente más arriba que mi coronilla, a los ojos de la Veta, los ojos del cazador — no te entiendo Katniss.

— ¿Gale? — Suena asombrada — me mentiste — sus ojos tristes se posan en mí— estabas con el en tu cuarto…

— No quise… — siento el cuerpo de Gale chocar contra mi hombro y luego solo veo su espalda en mi campo de visión, tapando por completo a Katniss.

— Eres el símbolo de una revolución y solo corres a esconderte, a buscar a la niña rica y ausente del mundo real, para saber su opinión, ¿En qué piensas Katniss? — lo veo irse, siento mis mejillas húmedas, la castaña me mira como si fuera un cachorro al cual salvar pero se con certeza que no tengo salvación.

…

Finalmente Katniss acepta ser el Sinsajo. Me ofrecen un puesto de niñera en la guardería donde los padres dejan a sus niños pequeños. Todo adulto en este bunker trabaja, y aunque hace apenas unos meses que cumplí los diecisiete debo trabajar también. Sobre todo si eres la hija huérfana del alcalde que presuntamente era parte importante del Capitolio, aquellos secretos de mi padre murieron con él pero la Presidenta no confía en mí así que acato y trabajo.

Pasan dos semanas hasta que al fin me acostumbro a mi nueva rutina. Los niños pequeños siempre han sido mi perdición, estoy segura de que tengo el mejor trabajo bajo tierra. Veo a Katty de vez en cuando, pero Gale me evita como si fuera la peste. Es extraño teniendo en cuenta que fue el quien dijo que le gustaba y aun así minutos después me degrado a niña rica con su usual tono de desprecio. Me evita y no hago nada por repararlo. Comemos juntos en cada comida porque la cazadora se sienta conmigo y él la sigue a todas partes, por lo que soy observada por los ojos grises en el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena, pero nunca se acerca, jamás me dirige la palabra.

Me enfoco en aprender todo lo que puedo sobre la historia del distrito, para así poder enseñárselo a los niños de manera divertida. Leena, una chica del Trece, es mi acompañante y es una dulzura. Aprendo rápido por lo que me dejan a cargo de la pequeña guardería en algunos ratos que Leena es necesitada como partera en el hospital. Así que aquí estoy, meciendo en mis brazos a un pequeño niño de cabellos castaños y piel olivácea, un niño del Doce, de la Veta, que me recuerda a Gale y a lo hermosos que serán sus hijos si algún día decide tenerlos.

— Undersee— alzo la vista ante el susurro, pero vuelvo a enfocarme en el pequeño rápidamente, lo dejo en una de las cunas y verifico que todos duermen su siesta — Madge…

— Te oí la primera vez Hawthorne — le hago una seña para que salga y hago lo mismo cerrando la puerta detrás de mí — si despertabas a esos niños sería un problema…

— Yo…

— Me has estado evitando… — lo suelto sin más mirando la punta de mis zapatos, sé que está algunos pasos delante de mí pero no puedo mirarlo.

— Sí.

— Me dijiste que sentías "algo" — hago comillas con mis dedos — y luego… instantes después me llamaste niña rica y te fuiste sin más…

—Sí.

— Estás enamorado de Katniss — suelto a la ligera a la espera de una respuesta que no rompa mi corazón.

— Sí. —Fijo mi mirada en él por primera vez en semanas, estoy pestañando con rapidez intentando alejar las lágrimas, pero alcanzo a ver su rostro descomponerse — Espera, no…

— No seré tu juego Hawthorne.

— Gale — masculla entre dientes cortando la distancia hasta que respira mi aire, puedo contar sus pestañas — y no quiero que seas un juego — suena sincero pero como saberlo— quiero que me ayude Madge…

— No te sirvo — es todo lo que digo, oigo pasos por el corredor, supongo que es Leena — debes irte, ahora.

— Encuéntrame — toma mis hombros, sus ojos plateados son hipnotizantes— a las cinco en el primer piso, pasillo F.

Se va, saluda cortésmente a mi superior y me deja sin saber más que mi nombre con esa cercanía que tanto me derrite. Me digo a mi misma que no iré. Me niego a ser la chica que lastima a su amiga por un muchacho cualquiera. Katty es mi mejor amiga y aunque Gale no sea un chico corriente, mi amistad con ella vale más que el amor que siento por él, ¿o no?

…

Finalmente, al acabar mi turno corro a mi compartimento a tomar una ducha. Iré, le soltaré el discurso que llevo días preparando y le daré la espalda para siempre. El agua tibia no hace más que acelerar mi ritmo cardíaco mientras me ducho a toda prisa. Miro las manecillas del reloj a cada minuto mientras me pongo el sobrio vestido gris y arreglo mis bucles dorados aun húmedos. Faltan quince minutos para la hora pactada pero está allí, con su uniforme de soldado y su arco raro.

Mira hacia el frente, así que me tomo unos segundos para admirar su perfil. Parece inquieto, expectante. Hago unos pasos más y nota mi presencia, sonríe de medio lado y soy consciente de que he olvidado al menos la mitad de mi discurso. Señala unas escaleras, quiere que vaya primero pero hay una incompatibilidad importante entre sus razones y las de mi vestido, así que toma la delantera.

— Cierra los ojos — murmura, lo hago, subiendo a tientas las escalinatas verticales — espero que no hagas trampa — noto el humor en su voz y me pregunto que se trae entre manos y porque estoy tan ilusionada por saber.

— Hawth…

— Si sigues llamándome así me enojaré.

— Lo hago adrede Gale… — sonrío, incluso en contra de mi voluntad, debería estar furiosa, pero no puedo, no con él.

—Lo sé — afirma, aun susurra — toma mi mano y no abras los ojos — me aferro a su tacto, áspero y cálido y me impulsa hacia arriba hasta que mi pecho choca contra el suyo y en mi mente se dispara un recuerdo.

— Lo siento — voy a abrir los ojos, pero su mano los cubre y sé que debo haberme sonrojado porque mis mejillas arden — ¿Dónde estamos?

— Aun no llegamos debes mantener los ojos cerrados.

—Huele a bosque Gale — hace casi un mes que no veo la luz del Sol, pero mi piel puede sentirla, cala mis poros, me llena de vida.

— Es como en casa, si… pero hay un lugar… que es mucho mejor que nuestro bosque — finjo pasar por alto que ha dicho nuestro, porque la idea de que el plural incluya a Katty y no a mí me aterra.

— ¿Cómo? — descubro que sigo tomando su mano mientras caminamos, aprieto los ojos para no espiar, para mantener ese pequeño voto de confianza que nos hemos permitido.

— ¿Cómo qué?

— ¿Cómo lograste salir?

— Parte de las condiciones de Katniss — suspira, recuerdo lo de la caza — son más permisivos conmigo.

— Graciosa forma de decir que a la señora Presidenta Coin le agrada el soldado nuevo — su apretón es más fuerte y un gemido escapa de mis labios — fue una broma.

— Lo siento — susurra, contra mis labios, siento su aliento caliente en mi nariz cuando deja un beso allí — llegamos… — abro los ojos y él se posiciona a mi lado dejándome visualizar la inmensidad de las vistas.

— Wow…— en lo alto de una colina, un arroyo corre ladera abajo, el cielo está despejado y un Sol enorme parece caer dormido ante el paso del atardecer— es verdad que es más bonito que tu bosque — bromeo intentando alejarme un paso, pero su mano sigue aferrada a la mía.

— Madge… lo que dije antes… — quiero creer que habla de las palabras que soltó en la guardería, me estremezco, hace frio aquí fuera.

— Te lo dije aquel día en la valla Gale, no puedo ayudarte… — suspiro — ya sabes lo que siento por ti y entiendo que tu complejo de héroe te impida abandonarme sin más — observo el paisaje, intento fingir que no me di cuenta de que ha aflojado el agarre de mi mano de modo que solo yo sostengo la suya — pero no necesitas cuidarme…

— No soy un héroe — lo miro de reojo, él observa el paisaje, noto su mandíbula tensa y sé que está apretando los dientes.

— Me salvaste a mí y a un montón de familias de morir por las bombas del Capitolio — suelto al fin su mano y busco la mía, entrelazando mis dedos por detrás de mi espalda — sé que crees que no lo eres porque no salvaste a todos, pero algunos es mejor que nadie Gale.

— Casi te mueres Madge — nuestras miradas se cruzan, porque nuevamente he olvidado el paisaje por ver su rostro.

— Quizás debí hacerlo — sincero — así no deberías jugar al galán conmigo solo porque te chillé que te quería — ahogo una risa de angustia y vuelvo a ver el paisaje — sé que quieres a Katty… tú lugar es a su lado — las palabras queman al pasar por mi garganta, preferiría soltar mi discurso de niña rica superada, pero en este punto da igual.

— Realmente eres un misterio para mi Madge…

— Tengo ese efecto en la gente — miento vilmente, porque la realidad es que soy incapaz de ocultar mis sentimientos estando con él — ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? — siento sus ojos sobre mi así que lo miro, ha girado su cuerpo, lo imito y quedamos frente a frente.

— Fui un idiota… te dije unas cosas, luego otras, me enfade con Katniss por ti y luego te evite durante semanas… quería compensarlo — acaricia mi mejilla, cierro los ojos ante el contacto, extasiada por un poco de afecto por su parte.

— La quieres… — debiera ser una pregunta, pero lo afirmo, sabe de quién hablo.

— Te quiero a ti…ahora.

Besa mis labios repentinamente, no esperaba esa acción, tampoco aquella declaración. Es suave al principio, como el beso que me robó en mi cuarto. Pero luego gana la impaciencia al ver que no respondo. Me aferro a su camisa y lo beso, primero dulcemente y poco a poco con más vehemencia. Siento mis sienes latir, el aire escaseando en mis pulmones. Me abraza, volviendo a rozar sus labios en mi nariz en un gesto íntimo y me oculto en su pecho incapaz de procesar lo que ha ocurrido en la última media hora de mi vida.

Mi nombre es Madge Undersee, soy del distrito Doce. Bombardearon mi casa hasta los cimientos, me hirieron y Gale Hawthorne, mi amor no correspondido, me salvó. No solo eso, semanas después dijo que le gustaba y me besó, más de una vez.

* * *

 **Para está altura creo que vale aclarar que la narración ira dirigida un capitulo a Madge y otro a Gale, de modo que conozcamos por un lado el plan malévolo del cazador y por el otro los anhelos de la hija del alcalde que solo busca que su amor sea puramente correspondido sin tener que lastimar a nadie ni lastimarse a ella misma.**

 **Para mi querida Sandy, habrá cariño del bueno (sexy lemon jajaja) pero algunas cosas deben ser dichas primero.**

 **A las maravillosas personitas que comentaron, les agradezco muchísimo el apoyo y espero que también les guste este capítulo lleno de drama!**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


	4. Rarezas

**Declaimer: La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ni gano un centavo al escribir esto, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras. Esta** **historia sale de un reto propuesto por** **Darkmatter Black** **del foro El diente de león** **.**

* * *

 **.Rarezas.**

~GALE POV~

Siento el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío y es extraño. Me evado, pensando en que Katniss debería aparecer en cualquier minuto. Este es nuestro punto de encuentro y a esta hora recogemos las trampas. La chica entre mis brazos tiembla, sus ojos azules me observan y caigo en que he estado mirando a la nada los últimos cinco minutos. Le dedico una de mis perfectamente ensayadas sonrisas y beso su nariz. Es gracioso, no es una parte de la anatomía humana que prefiera realmente, pero su nariz es pequeña y está en perfecta armonía con su rostro.

Escucho algo a mi espalda y no dudo. Me inclino hasta rozar sus labios rosados y me sonrío mentalmente cuando responde adormilada. Madge ha de ser el ser más predecible del planeta, antes de abrir mis ojos nuevamente sé que está sonrojada.

— ¿Gale? — la voz de mi amiga sobresalta a la rubia, que se aleja de mi como si fuese un animal salvaje, como si tuviese rabia — Madge, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? — Reprimo la sonrisa al ver que la aludida se torna de todos los colores haciendo resaltar aún más sus ojos azules — es peligroso aquí fuera.

—Yo… yo… — eso Maddie, sin palabras, hazme quedar bien, se la niña atolondrada que Katniss pueda odiar — extrañaba la pradera Katty — cruza a mi lado y va hasta la castaña, me quedo observándolas, a ella más que a la castaña — iba allí cuando tú estabas lejos, para recordarte — le sonríe y mi amada le devuelve el gesto de manera tan genuina que siento celos — y estando aquí, no sé, tenía ganar de volver a ver el verde.

— No debes salir sin protección Madge— de repente parezco mimetizado con el bosque, porque no parece notarme.

— Gale se ofreció, no muy gentilmente — susurra y la castaña me mira con odio —a acompañarme — no sé lo que intenta, pero ciertamente no va de acuerdo a mi plan.

— Fui gentil — me acerco, apoyando una mano en el hombro de la rubia que me mira ligeramente sorprendida — después de todo, ella me ha acompañado al bosque en algunas ocasiones cuando tu jugabas a la trágica amante con Peeta— no sé porque dije eso, no sé porque Katniss se quedó viéndome como si estuviese hablando de la muerte de alguien, lo que si se es que Madge golpea más duro de lo que su contextura física aparenta— ¿Qué dem…? — froto mi mejilla izquierda, el lugar donde la bofetada de la rubia escuece.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir algo como eso? Con Peeta siendo torturado por Snow… ¿Has perdido la cabeza? — Suelta esa sarta de palabras agitando los brazos, creo que nunca la había visto así de enfadada — Katty…

— Lo siento Madge… lamento haberte hecho daño, que tuvieras que recordarme viendo un paisaje y que por mi culpa tus padres murieran —ahora mi mirada viaja de Katniss a la aludida, que tiembla ligeramente, sus ojos repentinamente vidriosos.

— Vale, lo siento — acoto sin realmente sentirlo, solo porque la tensión en el ambiente podría cortarse con un cuchillo— volvamos… — presiono con mi mano abierta en la espalda de Madge, a la espera de que avance.

— Yo me vuelvo — musita en un susurro la rubia, acaricia la mejilla de Katniss apretando con su otra mano el hombro de la chica — tú hiciste lo necesario para sobrevivir, mis padres murieron porque su vida no tenía sentido en esta guerra — me mira, puedo ver la intriga en sus ojos y sé que luego de mi estúpida jugada, el plan pende de un hilo.

— Iré contigo — a desgana avanzo unos pasos.

— Quédate con ella y traigan algo sustancioso para la cena — sonríe, Katniss también le sonríe, yo solo la observo irse.

Recolectamos las trampas e incluso cazamos un venado. La realidad es que Katniss ha cazado un venado, fallé cada tiro de mi arco porque mi mente divagaba, intentando recordar algo importante. Pasa una hora antes de que volvamos a internarnos al bunker por la puerta principal. Unos soldados se encargan de llevar las carnes a la cocina y nos dan el visto bueno para una ducha antes de ir a la Sala de mandos.

El agua caliente era un lujo que no solía darme en el Doce. Siempre dejaba que mis hermanos y mi madre usaran el carbón para calentar agua para su aseo, pero no lo derrochaba en mí. Dejo correr el agua por mi piel, recorriendo cada músculo en tensión, pero ni siquiera la ducha parece aliviar el mal presentimiento que circula por mis venas.

Coin da aviso de que partiremos al Ocho en dos días. Será una misión de reconocimiento, harán que el Sinsajo visite el hospital y se solidarice con los heridos de guerra, demostrarán que está con vida y luchando por la causa. Nos hablan de Paylor, la comandante que lucha por mantener la célula rebelde a flote. Pienso en los ataques aéreos y nuevamente me veo en el Doce intentando salvar a la mayor cantidad de gente posible. Otra vez, todo es humo y fuego, hasta que recuerdo su beso, los ojos azules mirándome con miedo. De pronto cae sobre mi conciencia, me levanto, Katniss me mira con asombro. Me excuso diciendo alguna banalidad y salgo disparado por la puerta.

Caminando primero, luego voy al trote en algunos tramos hasta que consigo llegar frente a su puerta. Golpeo varias veces pero no me atiende. Sé que es imposible pero creo que casi tiro abajo la puerta de metal intentando abrirla por mi propia fuerza.

— La chica no se apareció por su compartimiento Soldado — una mujer mayor sale de la puerta de al lado — ¿reviso en su trabajo?

Apenas la oigo terminar de hablar. Camino a paso firme, saludando con la cabeza a quien se me cruza. Recorro el túnel iluminado artificialmente hasta llegar a la guardería. Su supervisora me dice que no ha vuelto, que su horario termino antes de las cinco y que no debía volver hasta mañana. Pienso en posibles lugares donde debería estar, pienso en infinidades de sitios solo para no caer en el hecho de que la lleve al bosque impidiéndole ver y que ella por si misma jamás lograría volver, no encontraría ninguna de las entradas, menos aun habiendo oscurecido.

Corro a por Prim, es la única a quien confiaría la locura que dejé que ocurriera frente a mis ojos. Le explico que intente ser agradable, que cuando llego Katniss ella ofreció a irse por sus propios medios y que no me dejó acompañarla. Intento culparla de todo, solo para mitigar mi propia culpabilidad. No pido el consejo de la pequeña Everdeen, solo encubrimiento, faltaré a la cena y usaré mi hora de ocio para buscarla fuera. Necesito a alguien que pueda advertir a los demás si no vuelvo con ella antes de que sea muy tarde.

De alguna manera logro meterme en uno de los almacenes y tomar una mochila, busco dos linternas, dos camperas térmicas, un botiquín de primeros auxilios y un arma. Lo meto todo dentro y salgo sin ser visto. Recorro los pasillos nuevamente hasta llegar a la salida inutilizada que use para escabullirme con Madge hacia la superficie. Esa entrada no está custodiada porque se suponía que estaba sellada, pero no lo estaba, así que se ha convertido en mi ruta de escape. Subo lo más rápido que puedo y para cuando estoy en la superficie solo puedo pensar en lo asustada que la niña rica debe estar y en las alimañas que pueden caminar a sus anchas por este sitio.

La llamo, grito con todas mis fuerzas su apellido una y otra vez. No me importa mucho el hecho de que los animales salvajes, pumas y lobos, que habitan la montaña, intenten darme caza. Empuño el arma junto a la linterna, intentando reconocer algún rastro de la chica pero es en vano. En algún punto, cuando he pasado media hora fuera, caigo en que he estado llamándola por "Undersee" y espero que no sea tan estúpida como para no acudir a mí por no llamarla por su nombre. Sin embargo, estoy desesperándome, la llamo por su nombre, que descubro es demasiado corto, como un suspiro entre mis labios.

Estoy llegando a la altura de la entrada principal aquella que usan los aerodeslizadores, aunque unos cien metros más abajo, cuando escucho un sonido. Fue apenas el crujido de una rama al romperse, no a mis pies, tampoco al nivel del suelo. Apunto a la copa de los árboles y no veo ningún ave, pero no me extraña. Es el inicio del otoño así que los arboles conservan la mayoría de sus hojas, a pesar de ello la veo y caigo en el hecho de que el uniforme gris no sirve para mimetizarte en el bosque. Está acurrucada en una rama gruesa a unos tres metros del suelo. Tiene los ojos fuertemente cerrados y las manos en los oídos, su cabello algo enmarañado está atado en un moño desprolijo que le da un aire aniñado. Grito su nombre pero no abre los ojos.

Me acerco los diez metros que me separaban de la base del árbol. Me quedo mudo viendo como tararea bajito una canción de cuna y se susurra así misma que todo estará bien, que alguien notara su ausencia. No sé porque lo hago, pero apago la linterna y me acostumbro a la penumbra observando su figura. A su mantra de optimismo se cuela la cruda realidad que la azota, la cual no había intentado asimilar. La escucho ahogar el llanto diciendo que como podía alguien notar su ausencia si no había nadie a quien le importase. Me asombro pensando en que Katniss podría haberlo notado, en que yo lo había notado.

— No seas ilusa Madge… papá murió, mamá jamás te vio cómo su hija y también está muerta… no tienes amigos porque todos piensan que eres una traidora — escucho como ya no evita el llanto y solloza aun sin abrir ojos — Katniss está demasiado ocupada siendo el sinsajo con Gale y… él te beso — doy un respingo al escuchar eso de sus labios — te besó y dijo que te quería— me alejo unos pasos sin hacer ruido, enciendo la linterna, y trato de borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro porque el plan sigue en marcha y la mosquita muerta sigue en la red.

— ¡Maddie! — Grito fingiendo correr hasta llegar a estar debajo de ella — ¡Madge! — Grito aún más fuerte apuntándola con la linterna y mi corazón se encoje al ver que me mira aun con lágrimas en los ojos, aun cuando su boca se tuerce en una sonrisa — Lo siento — exclamo y el tono de arrepentimiento que uso me sorprende.

— Gale — chilla intentando mantener el equilibrio — yo… quise volver, lo juro…

— Calla — la interrumpo — ¿puedes bajar? — pongo una mano en mi pecho y me doblo al medio tratando de sonar cansado por el trote, cuando en realidad intento aminorar los latidos de mi corazón.

Lo intenta, desciende algunas ramas sin problemas, aunque la escucho quejarse un poco. La alumbro desde abajo pero aparto la mirada enseguida al notar que bajo el vestido lleva unos pantalones tan cortos que apenas pueden considerarse pantalones. Escucho el crujir de una rama y volteo a verla con preocupación. Chilla intentando aferrarse a otra rama pero no lo logra. En su lugar cae por la fuerza de la gravedad hasta mis brazos. Tiembla de arriba abajo y aunque no puedo verla porque solté la linterna, sé que me mira.

— ¿Estás bien? — se aferra a mi cuello y siento sus manos heladas en mi nuca — te dejaré en el suelo y buscaré la linterna ¿sí?

— Solo unos segundos por favor — se oculta en el hueco de mi cuello y siento su respiración acelerada— no me sueltes — la estrecho más contra mí.

— Estás bien Madge… — me agacho hasta dejarla en el suelo apoyada contra el tronco del árbol — ¿Te hiciste daño al caer? — alcanzo la linterna, que ha rodado unos metros cuando la solté, pero alumbra perfectamente el rostro aún más pálido de la rubia.

— Creo que no — tiembla como una hoja al viento y no sé si es por la brisa fresca que invade la montaña o por el susto anterior.

— Lo siento — susurro arrodillándome a su lado, sueno verídico, porque realmente me siento una escoria por abandonar a una niñata en el bosque — de verdad…

— Estabas ocupado… — es todo lo que dice intentando dase calor a si misma frotando sus brazos con sus manos temblorosas, saco una campera de la mochila y la ayudo a meterse en ella— no es tu culpa.

— Te traje al medio de un bosque desconocido a ciegas, te besé, llego Katniss y luego te dejé ir como si nada hubiese pasado y me dices que no es mi culpa, ¿es que acaso eres idiota? — le grito y nuevamente me importan poco las bestias que puedan acecharnos.

— Puede que lo sea — susurra y veo la tristeza nadar en el azul de sus ojos — quizás demasiado — pasa su mano por su rostro y deja un rastro de sangre en su mejilla, tomo su mano sin apartar la vista del azul profundo — ¿Qué?

— Sangras — es lo único que puedo decir y sin apartar la vista busco el botiquín — me excedí — acoto enfocándome en su mano que tiene una cortada a lo largo de la palma por rasparse al caer— me puse de los nervios.

— ¿Supiste que no estaba?

— Estaba en la sala de Mandos, algo me hizo recordar el beso que me diste en el aerodeslizador y me di cuenta que te deje ir sola en medio de un bosque que no conocías — me sincero mientras vendo su mano — te busqué por todos lados hasta que supe que estarías fuera aún — alzo la vista, veo el rubor en sus mejillas y me extraña el rincón de mi cerebro que cree que se ve bonita aun en estas circunstancias — ¿Cómo puedes sonrojarte estando en medio de un bosque infestado de bestias?

— Porque viniste a buscarme… porque recuerdas ese beso — doy un golpecito cuando termino de vendarla, ella la alza acariciando apenas mi mejilla — además… tú también te ruborizaste Hawthorne.

— Gale — quito su mano y me acerco a ella hasta que nuestras narices se rozan — casi me matas del susto Madge — rozo sus labios, están fríos, pero siguen siendo suaves.

— Oh, eso… — se separa de mí, me siento a su lado con las piernas estiradas, intentando esquivar su mirada, pero no lo logro — como me llamaste…

— Madge — alzo las cejas sin entenderle.

— No, cuando me buscabas… Maddie… si, lo escuche perfectamente —suelto un taco interiormente por el mote que le adjudique sin quererlo.

— No es cierto— suelto sin más jugando con la chapa que cuelga de mi cuello — siempre te llame por tu nombre.

— Se lo que oí Gale — creo estar alucinando porque la chica tímida que siempre rondaba por el distrito con sus vestidos caros, pasa a sentarse a horcajadas sobre mí y se dispara en mi mente que las veces que una chica ha hecho estaba desnudo — me has puesto un mote.

— ¿Qué haces Madge? — pongo mis manos en su cintura casi instintivamente, es para alejarla me digo, pero lo cierto es que no la muevo ni un milímetro.

— Intento ver — susurra acercándose lentamente a mi rostro, cierro los ojos ante el escrutinio.

— ¿El qué?

— El que seas real… Gale tú me gustas, eso no es una noticia y puedo notar que sientes algo por mí pero me aterra pensar que solo sea culpa…

— No es…— abro los ojos y la bruma azulada de los suyos me inunda.

— Culpa por no saber lo de mi madre, culpa por que te dije lo que sentía y no corresponderme por amar a Katty… por salvarme de las bombas y que aun así cayera en coma por una infección y culpa por abandonarme en el bosque para seguir al bello Sinsajo que barre cualquier pensamiento tuyo con el simple sonido de su canto — la observo sin poder hallar las palabras correctas para que crea la mayor mentira que he creado, tiene que creer que la quiero a ella o no podré recuperar a Katniss.

— No es así — afirmo, mis manos pasan de estar quietas en su cintura a apretarla hacia mi desde su espalda — sé que Catnip ama al maldito traidor, ella jamás verá en mi lo que yo veo en ella… necesito seguir adelante.

— No seré tu juego Gale, ya te lo dije — veo sus manos pequeñas en mi pecho, intentando en vano alejar nuestros cuerpos.

— No quiero un juego Madge… quiero que me quieras como hasta ahora y más, que hagamos cosas juntos y que hagas que esto que siento por ella… lo sienta por ti — veo el destello de un brillo instalarse en sus ojos y me digo que no miento, que de no querer recuperar a mi chica, esta persona en mis piernas podría ser una excelente opción.

— Gale… — la luz a nuestro alrededor parpadea y se apaga justo en el momento en que sus labios rozan apenas los míos.

No me preocupo por la falta de luz. He cerrado los ojos para corresponder su beso y cualquier rastro de debilidad que haya mostrado ella, parece desvanecerse a medida que el aire escasea en nuestros pulmones. Me besa y no solo responde a mis labios, se encarga de acariciar el cabello de mi nuca con una mano mientras la otra acaricia el incipiente vello en mi rostro. La tomo por los hombros cuando creo que es más de lo que puedo soportar, aun cuando mi cuerpo parece cargado de electricidad y no tiene tantas ganas de separarse del suyo que se amolda perfectamente.

— Debemos volver — toco un botón en el artilugio que llevo en la muñeca, hace casi dos horas que salí en su búsqueda y dije a Prim que avisara a todos si pasaban más de tres horas.

— Claro — se quita de encima mío y me embarga un sentimiento de vacío que barro rápidamente pensando en la castaña buscándome, me levanto y hago unos pasos alumbrando todo con la linterna, escucho un débil gemido salir de su boca cuando se levanta, asumo que uso su mano lastimada para ponerse en pie.

— Tenemos un buen trecho hasta la entrada oculta — le entrego una linterna cuando está a mi lado y empiezo a caminar a paso ligero.

— Me desvié mucho ¿verdad? — camina detrás de mí, haciendo más ruido de lo que recuerdo de hoy a la tarde.

— Estamos cien metros cuesta debajo de la entrada principal, pero no podemos entrar por ahí sin ser vistos — acoto sin responder del todo — unos quinientos metros más lejos están las escalinatas por las cuales subimos.

—No sirvo para orientarme — ríe bajito.

— No sabías a donde ir —caminamos un trecho más, cada vez hace más ruido al caminar, como si encontrara divertido partir cada rama bajo sus pies, además, están sus quejidos casi inaudibles, pero que un depredador oiría enseguida, así como los oigo yo — Madge debes ser más silenciosa — me volteo a verla y noto que está varios pasos más lejos y su rostro se contrae en una mueca de dolor.

— Lo siento — susurra casi inaudible, me acerco a ella y tomo su mentón para que me mire — haré menos ruido, lo prometo — acota como si fuera lo que estoy esperando que diga.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? — la miro de arriba abajo alumbrándola con la linterna y noto que no apoya el pie izquierdo, aun peor, noto que es casi el doble del tamaño del otro y está poniéndose morado— Estás herida — me agacho hasta rozar apenas su piel.

— No toques — ruega cuando alzo su pie unos centímetros, sus manos se apoyan en mis hombros — lo torcí cuando corría buscando la entrada — acota apenada — pero seré más cuidadosa lo prometo.

— No digas tonterías — me levanto y beso su frente, teniendo cuidado de sonar preocupado y no enfadado — te llevaré — me mira asombrada cuando le tiendo la mochila — ponla en tu espalda y yo te pondré en la mía — a pesar de la amarillenta luz de la linterna diviso el rosa de sus mejillas que arranca una sonrisa sincera de mis labios — insisto en que no es lugar para rubores.

— Pu-puedo caminar, lo juro — igual coloca la mochila en su espalda e intenta sobrepasarme pero la tomo de la mano y la obligo a mirarme — estoy bien Gale…

— Maddie — me mira con ilusión y en mi mente sonrío con suficiencia — déjame ayudarte.

No dice nada, simplemente se sitúa a mis espaldas. Me agacho lo suficiente para que pase sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y sin pudor alguno acomodo su falda con una mano, sosteniéndola de su trasero para mantener su cuerpo quieto. Evita hablarme, toma la linterna y alumbra el camino. Avanzo sin detenerme más que para acomodarla detrás de mí, esperando no parecer un pervertido tocando un sitio que no me corresponde ni por asomo. Ella solo se disculpa, suspirando las palabras en mi oído, haciendo cosquillas en mi piel.

Tardamos media hora en llegar al respiradero que hace de entrada y salida clandestina para mí. La dejo bajar primero y cuando estoy en las escalinatas me aseguro de cerrar con todas las trabas. Bajo lentamente, porque su paso lo es y no quiero presionarla. Cuando ambos estamos en el pasillo de concreto, me permito mirarla. Su uniforme está bien, pero su cabello dice que no lo ha pasado bajo tierra, al menos no haciendo nada decente. Me reprendo, es la tercera vez en el día que me descubro relacionándola con algo sexual.

— ¿Todo bien? — me saca de mi estupor sí, pero me descubre mirándola también.

— Si… lo siento, te llevaré al hospital — vuelvo a ponerme en cuclillas para que se suba a mi espalda, en su lugar besa mi cabeza — ¿Qué haces?

— Puedo caminar hasta allá soldado… no necesitas llevarme a cuestas — se toma un momento, me levanto y la veo jugar nerviosa con sus dedos — además es probable que tengas cosas que hacer y no quiero interferir más de… — la beso para callarla y porque sé que incluirá a Katniss en su excusa.

— Puedo llevarte.

— Puedes acompañarme — acota casi pasando de largo el que la haya besado, aunque acomoda su cabello detrás de su oreja con coquetería.

— Puedo hacerlo — paso una mano por su cabello intentando acomodar algún que otro rizo, instintivamente ella lleva las manos hasta su cabeza — estás despeinada…

— Pasé cuatro horas extraviada en el bosque, corriendo y muy asustada, es normal que mi cabello sea un desastre — lo acomoda lo mejor que puede hasta lograr un moño decente.

— Lo siento — sé que no era su intención, pero no evita que me invada la culpa, no por dejarla irse para estar con Catnip, sino simplemente por dejarla, cuando sabía que ella no conocía el bosque.

—Lo siento — exclama casi al mismo tiempo, tomando mi mano — no quiero que te culpes — camina y la sigo, pensando porque esa chica es tan diferente a la imagen que tengo de ella en mi cabeza — un error lo comete cualquiera.

…

— Estaba bajando las escaleras cuando simplemente me torcí el tobillo — Tania, la madre de Katniss revisa el tobillo de la rubia, que está sentada en una camilla — Gale me encontró sentada a la mitad de las escaleras del quinto llorando como una niña — me sonríe y ante la mirada de la mujer en bata, también sonrío.

— La placa no revela nada — sentencia la mujer haciendo girar levemente la articulación de la joven, puedo ver el dolor en su rostro — es una torcedura muy fea, pero estarás bien Madge — la rubia mayor le sonríe a su paciente y ella le devuelve una mueca radiante.

— Gracias Señora E.

— Gale… serías tan amable de acompañarla hasta su compartimiento — asiento, ayudo a Madge a bajar de la camilla y nos despedimos de la madre de Catnip.

— Gracias.

— Es, quizás, la décima vez que me agradeces… por abandonarte a tu suerte en un bosque desconocido cuando casi anochece, ¿no entiendes la gravedad del asunto? — quiero sonar amable pero sé que no surte efecto cuando me mira apenada.

— Te lo dije soy idiota — sonríe — demasiado optimista según Katty… quizás no quiero que me sueltes y por eso me da igual que me dejarás ir para quedarte con ella a solas — suelta una carcajada seca yo solo pienso que su sinceridad es parte de su propio juego mental.

— Katty — exclama ella, luego de un silencio prolongado mientras caminamos, alzo la mirada al frente y veo a la chica de cabello castaño y ojos de la veta de pie frente a la puerta del compartimiento de mi acompañante.

— Madge te busque por todas partes… te saltaste la cena — la ojigris hace algo sumamente extraño para mí, se abraza a la chica a mi lado casi tan efusivamente como lo hace con su hermana menor.

— Me perdí — es todo lo que dice y me sorprende su capacidad de mentir — me caí bajando las escaleras y Gale me encontró — Madge ríe y Katniss relaja el ceño — ¿Me necesitabas?

— Vine a avisar… me voy al Ocho a una misión y quiero que cuides a mamá y a Prim — los ojos azules pasan de ver a mi amiga a verme a mí en un segundo pero vuelve a enfocarse en ella — sé que…

— Lo haré cariño pero promete volver sana y salva — Katniss asiente y la rubia la estrecha en sus brazos— si me disculpan me iré a descansar… los niños estuvieron muy activos hoy — sonríe, ella también lo hace, yo solo veo su mirada de preocupación antes de meterse al compartimiento y cerrar la puerta en nuestras narices.

— Catnip… — volteo a verla sus ojos, iguales a los míos, destellan rabia, señala el pasillo y empieza a caminar así que le sigo, caminamos un poco hasta llegar a un cuarto pequeño sin uso, se mete dentro y me obliga a entrar — ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Cómo te atreves a irte así de la Sala de Mando? —La miro con sorpresa — me dejaste sola.

— Lo siento, recordé algo — alcanzo a articular, sus manos pequeñas toman el cuello de mi cazadora.

— Se perfectamente que es lo que recordaste…. — la miro extrañado — recordaste haber abandonado a mi mejor amiga a su suerte en un bosque lleno de peligros para una chica como ella — golpea mi pecho con fuerza.

— ¿Cómo…

— Prim me lo dijo… Prim no me oculta nada Gale, ¡la pusiste en peligro! — siento la ira subiendo por mi esófago, no entiendo como esa chica es más importante para ella que yo — te pusiste en peligro tú también, ¿sabes lo que hará Coin si sabe que te escabulliste para salvar a una chica en medio de la noche?

Confieso que deje de escuchar luego de que dijera que se preocupó por mí. Espero a que termine su frase para robar un beso de sus labios. Se aleja, me mira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Abofetea mi rostro en el mismo lado que lo hizo su amiga horas antes y se va, dejando una extraña sensación en mis labios. Un gusto suave, pero insípido, a comparación de lo que los rosados labios de su amiga dejan en los míos.

* * *

 **Con unos días de retraso llega la actualización de este fic. Debo decir que estoy empezando a cogerle cariño a Gale… aunque a veces me den ganas de mandarlo a los mutos incluso con lo que yo escribo.**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado y gracias a todas las que han dejado un review!**

 **Sandy me alegra mucho que la historia que deseabas esté gustandote tanto como me gusta a mi escribirla.**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


	5. Miedos

**Declaimer: La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ni gano un centavo al escribir esto, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras. Esta** **historia sale de un reto propuesto por** **Darkmatter Black** **del foro El diente de león** **.**

 **Aviso. Contiene Lemon (escenas para adultos explicitas). Todos sabemos las restricciones de edad que eso implica, así que si lees es bajo tu propio riesgo, no me culpes insensato! Jajaja.**

 **Aviso x2. Es un capitulo extra largo O_O. Espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **.Miedos.**

~MADGE POV~

— Buenos días Madge — la habitación es blanca igual que todo el mobiliario, con la única excepción de un sofá azul donde me invita a sentar— Mi nombre es Dr. Aurelius y me alegra que concretaras una cita conmigo, Katniss ha hablado de ti, alguna vez — acota con una mueca y sé que ella apenas habrá mencionado mi nombre a este hombre de gafas enormes.

— Buenos días — musito algo cohibida, realmente no quería venir, pero es una condición de la Presidenta del lugar y por una vez, requiero de un extraño para ayudarme — no fue exactamente mi decisión — me revuelvo en el mullido sillón.

— ¿Por qué no querrías venir a una consulta?

— No creo en ustedes… estará familiarizado con quienes son mis padres, en concreto mi madre — me mira y asiente — muchos como usted visitaron la mansión, ninguno logró que esa mujer me llamara por mi nombre, que saliera de la cama, que dejara de chillar por su hermana muerta — desvío la mirada al certificado firmado que cuelga en una de las paredes — ¿Cómo podría ayudarme a mí?

— No puedo ayudarte si no me dices que crees que está mal contigo, Madge — tiene una voz suave — recuéstate y cuéntame que es lo que te molesta, te apena incluso lo que te hace feliz — hago caso a su petición y fijo mi vista en la luz blanca que nos ilumina, tan diferente del Sol que logre vislumbrar hace menos de doce horas.

— Mis padres murieron, el distrito en el que viví toda mi vida es un campo hostil y gris, debí morir — acoto y lo miro, anota en su libreta, vuelvo hacia la luz — estoy patéticamente enamorada de un muchacho que ama a Katniss — alcanzo a escuchar una minúscula exclamación — sé que acabaré lastimada y aun así no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza — recuerdo sus labios en los míos, sus manos en mi espalda y de pronto un rubor golpea mis mejillas, porque recordé sus manos en otro sitio y me inquieta el hambre que me produce.

—Retrocedamos unas cuantas palabras… "Debí morir", ¿Es un deseo?

— No lo deseo, solo sé que debí morir, y habría muerto de no ser por este chico.

— Le quieres porque te salvó — afirma como si fuera una niñita encaprichada con mi héroe .

— Lo quiero desde que lo vi sonreírle a ella… deseé que me sonriera a mí de aquella forma, cada día que me quedase — me abruman la cantidad de recuerdos furtivos que tengo sobre el chico de la Veta, las estúpidas formas en las que trataba de cruzármelo, de verlo aunque sea unos segundos — que me salvará solo fue una catástrofe.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque sobreviví para ver su indecisión — sonrío apenas — dijo quererme y luego me trató horrible con diferencia de minutos, me besa y luego huye detrás del Sinsajo.

— ¿Cómo te hace sentir eso?

— Muerta en vida — susurro — sé que sigue acercándose porque teme romperme en mil pedazos si me rechaza.

— ¿Y si lo hace, te romperías?

— En millones de trozos — suspiro — pero nunca soporté que la gente sintiera pena por mí, papá siempre me tenía lastima y esa pena lo llevó a dejarme sola, para sumirse en su trabajo… si no podía verme rota por no ser reconocida por mi madre, entonces yo estaba bien y por consiguiente él también — volteo a verlo, sigue anotando — ¿Tiene sentido? — musito, mi garganta está seca y siento muchas ganas de llorar.

— Más de lo que tú crees — observa el hombre dejando de apuntar — no quieres que este chico te quiera, porque como tu madre no pudo reconocerte a ti, tú jamás creerás que te quieran a ti y no a otra.

— Yo…

— Por eso prefieres pensar que sería más fácil morir. Muerta, los pensamientos mueren contigo. Viva, debes aceptar haber perdido a tus padres, a tus amigos, debes pelear por el cariño de un chico, debes enfrentar a tu querida amiga y decirle que te gusta Gale Hawthorne…

— Yo nunca dije que fuera Gale Hawthorne — chillo sentándome rápidamente, todo da vueltas por un momento, siento mis mejillas arder.

— Aquí abajo ese chico es una leyenda Madge, salvo a casi mil personas y volvió a por la hija del alcalde a quien custodio día y noche mientras yacía en coma — mi labio inferior tiembla, todo mi cuerpo se estremece — no hay que ser un genio matemático para sacar cuentas, señorita Undersee.

— ¿Qué debo hacer? — sé que sueno desesperada, que luzco así, temblorosa y jugando con mis manos, no puedo dejarlas quietas.

— Vive Madge, suena difícil porque tu personalidad se basa en sentir empatía por el mundo y el simple hecho de vivir te parece egoísta con tantas personas muertas en tu entorno — quiero fingir que no ha acertado, que no es bueno, que no pudo hacer su trabajo como no pudieron aquellos otros en mi hogar, pero le observo como si fuese la inteligencia en persona, sabiendo más de mí de lo que yo puedo soportar.

— ¿Cómo?

— Katniss Everdeen y tu comparten más cosas de lo que crees… un padre ausente, el otro fuera de escenario — su padre muerto, él mío siempre fuera de casa, mi madre loca y la suya sumida en una depresión horrible — hechos aberrante ocurridos en esta edad de transición que es tan difícil — anote dos Juegos del Hambre para ella y para mí, el ver morir a mi familia y a mi casa estallar en pedacitos — ambas creen que el mundo debió terminar con ustedes y el que sigan aquí es aberrante.

— Lo es — musito, pienso en que mamá no comerá fresas nunca más, no veré a mi padre deleitarse con las galletas de Peeta, mi nana ya no me arropara antes de ir a la cama.

— No lo es, estás viva y debes vivir — quito la lagrima solitaria que desciende por mi mejilla — honra a tus muertos, Madge — asiento, sintiendo un calor en el pecho, me siento bien, hasta que la imagen del cazador surca mis pupilas — ¿Algo más?

— Se marcha… a una misión — pienso en él y en mi amiga, en lo mucho que temo perderlos a ambos — ambos… se van al ocho en dos días y tengo miedo — me abrazo a mis hombros incapaz de contener las lágrimas.

— Afronta tus miedos Madge —cierra la libreta y me mira fijamente tras sus gafas — ve y dile a ambos tus miedos.

— No cambiará nada…

— Pero al menos sabrán que los esperas.

…

— ¡Madge! — estoy apoyada en una de las frías paredes de concreto, avanzando a paso lento hasta mi compartimiento — Hey, estuve buscándote — trota hasta mí y no soy capaz de comprender su sonrisa.

— Prim…

— Me da muchísimo gusto que te encontrara, tuve mucho miedo… — la miro asustada y observo alrededor — Gale tuvo que decirme, era su plan de repuesto — exclama con orgullo.

— Ah… si estoy bien— mira mi pie, envuelto en vendas— solo una torcedura, no soy una chica de bosque supongo — sonrío apenas.

— Tampoco yo — me abraza y a pesar de que no entiendo su motivo, me aferro a su pequeña figura — me alegra que estés bien, Gale parecía muy preocupado — veo el brillo de la intriga en los ojos azules .

— Por abandonarme a mi suerte seguramente — carraspeo separándome de ella, inicio mi lento caminar.

— Mmm, creo que era algo más que eso, pero si tú dices — se despide alegremente y sigue su camino.

— Algo más… — golpeo mi frente contra el duro cemento intentando que las ideas se aclaren en mi cabeza.

— Quieres agregar más heridas a tu inventario por lo que veo — sonríe de medio lado y mi corazón se acelera — ¿podemos hablar?

— Gale — exclamo quizás demasiado fuerte — ¿no tienes deberes? — instintivamente observo mi brazo y solo aparecen la consulta y las comidas, nada de trabajo por hoy.

— Estoy escapando de ellos — se pone frente a mí, acorralándome contra la dura superficie— tenemos que hablar Madge… — acorta la distancia e inmediatamente cierro los ojos esperando el roce de sus labios, que llega, pero no sobre los míos sino en mi frente.

— Pues yo si tengo.

— Tienes el día libre… hablemos — me quedo mirándolo, apreciando sus bellos ojos color plata — con tu permiso.

— Ga-Gale ¿Qué haces? — Me toma en brazos y emprende una caminata ligera — bájame en este instante.

— Lo siento pero si debemos ir a tu ritmo llegaremos para la hora de la cena — me sonrojo y golpeo su pecho apenas con fuerza, su rostro se tuerce en una mueca de dolor y luego en una media sonrisa, haciendo que la sangre en mis venas circule simplemente a mis mejillas.

— No tienes tacto Hawthorne — observo por sobre su hombro que nadie vea semejante espectáculo, mientras una de mis manos alcanza a sostener mi falda en su lugar.

— Sigues con eso — se detiene y me deja bajar, lo miro extrañada hasta que caigo en la cuenta de que estamos frente a mi habitación.

— ¿Con qué? — pregunto inocentemente pasando mi brazo por la lectora, entro y siento sus pasos detrás de mí.

— Llamándome por mi apellido — como si este fuese su propio espacio, ocupa un lugar en mi cama y me observa desde la penumbra— ¿Cómo estás?

— Vi al psicólogo…

— El médico de la cabeza… Katniss dice que es una pérdida de tiempo.

— Todo lo que implique hablar es una pérdida de tiempo para Katniss — muerdo mi lengua, he sonado mordaz al hablar de mi única amiga, es inaceptable sentir celos por ella — me ha servido, algo.

— Me alegro — volteo a verlo — ¿Qué?

— No has ido, me dijo que nunca asististe a las citas pautadas.

— No lo necesito Madge — acerco la silla y me siento frente a él — no iré, así que no me mires así.

— No le has contado a nadie lo de la panadería — me mira con rabia, agacho la cabeza — sé que para ti es una clase de error el que yo lo sepa, pero no lo creo así… debes hablar con alguien Gale.

— Estoy hablando contigo — alarga su mano buscando la mía, entrelazo mis dedos pequeños y finos, ramitas frágiles si los comparas con los suyos — esto me hace bien, pero no quiero hablar de ello, no aún — desvía por un momento la mirada pero vuelve a enfocarse en mí —Katniss…

— Vino anoche a asegurarse de que estaba en una pieza — me mira como si fuera una psicópata — Prim me dijo que era tu plan de apoyo — baja la mirada y con la mano libre acaricia su oscuro cabello — si no pudo ocultarlo de mí supongo que menos de su hermana — intento sonreír, pero su rostro parece retraerse más y más, lo obligo a mirarme — ya paso Gale…

— Pudiste morir Madge.

— Me salvaste por segunda vez en semanas, eso debe ser un record — intento sonar positiva, en cambio mi voz se corta y me falta el aire.

— No se te ocurra — lo miro sin entender — lo que dijiste la otra vez, no es un complejo de héroe realmente pudiste… — abandono mi silla para arrodillarme lo más cerca de él que puedo, me aferro a su camisa y planto un beso en sus labios — Madge… — sigo besándolo, siento su mano acariciar mi cabello y la otra rozar apenas mi espalda — Detente — me separo súbitamente, los colores viajan a mis mejillas — pescarás un resfrío si te quedas en el suelo.

No debería, tendría que hablarle de lo que dijo Aurelius, de mis miedos y anhelos, por el contrario me levanto y como si no fuera yo, me siento en sus piernas y vuelvo a besarlo. Miles de palabras viajan de mi cerebro a mi lengua. Tengo mucho que decir, pero en este instante lo único que deseo es enmudecer de por vida si a cambio él me besa y acaricia mi espalda de esta manera tan agradable. Mis dedos se enredan en su cabello chocolate y siento las suyas en mi cintura, apegándome a su cuerpo.

Me besa como en el bosque, con hambre, y un temor nuevo aparece. Conozco las historias, Gale Hawthorne caza para sobrevivir y tiene sexo para olvidar. No tengo otra amiga además de Katniss, pero las mujeres en un pueblo tan pequeño son cotillas por naturaleza y a más de una se le ha escapado su aventura de una noche con el cazador de la Veta. Tiemblo ligeramente al darme cuenta de que mi primer beso fue con él, robado por mí en su momento de vulnerabilidad.

Recuerdo la sensación de su cuerpo bajo el mío anoche, su mano en un sitio que nadie había tocado, el calor que emanaba su ser y lo embriagador de su aroma a hombre. Estoy a horcajadas sobre Gale Hawthorne y en vez de abochornarme y tratar de salir corriendo intento refrenar el impulso de ver su torso desnudo y saber que se siente acariciar otra piel que no sea la mía.

— Para — suspira, toma aire con dificultad, al igual que yo, sus manos en mis muslos aceleran mis latidos — ¿Qué haces? — Tiemblo, al escuchar su voz ligeramente más ronca — bájate Madge.

— Intento vivir — musito tan bajito que no creo que me haya escuchado — si quieres que me quite, hazlo tú — a pesar de la penumbra que invade mi cuarto porque solo he encendido una pequeña lámpara, sus ojos plateados me observan fijamente.

— Intentas… vivir — sus manos pasan a mi cintura y hacen presión, acercándome a él hasta que estamos pegados — dime Maddie — susurra rozando sus labios en los míos — ¿Qué clase de vida buscas?

Su pregunta me sorprende, porque lo cierto es que lo único que quiero en este instante es sentirme viva de esa forma en la que las chicas de mi distrito decían que él las hacía sentir. Lo que ocurra después poco me importa, porque Gale se irá con ella, quizás vuelva y quizás no, pero le habré dado algo importante para mí y ninguno de los dos podremos ser indiferentes.

Acorto los centímetros y vuelvo a besarlo con ganas. Me dejo llevar por mi instinto pero admito que sentir su lengua en mis labios me hizo dar un respingo al que él reacciono con un suspiro. Siento un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo cuando nuestras lenguas se enredan, descubren en la boca del otro algún elixir que soy incapaz de reconocer.

—Madge — susurra en mi oído acariciando con sus labios aquí y allá — debemos detenernos — suspira cuando mis manos descienden por su pecho desprendiendo el primer botón de su uniforme — para ya Madge — toma mis manos alejándolas del tercer botón pero las suelta enseguida — no puedes.

— ¿Por qué? — acoto en el mismo tono rozando mi nariz en la suya, sonríe dándome un pequeño beso en los labios.

— No podemos y ya.

— Fui clara Hawthorne — sonrío ante su gruñido — quítame — me estremezco con mi nueva seguridad, con esta parte de mi misma que jamás había podido explorar.

— Por favor… no debemos, es… —me alejo para verle a los ojos, me mira cohibido de alguna forma que no alcanzo a entender, hasta que otros ojos iguales se presentan en mi mente.

— Ya — le empujo apenas y me levanto de él sintiendo un vacío horrible, una oleada de frio me recorre la espalda, camino hasta la puerta y la hago abrirse, enciendo también la luz — vete entonces y no vuelvas — lo imagino con ella, en medio del bosque, juntos y desnudos, me horrorizo — fuera Gale — chillo viéndolo petrificado en mi cama respira con dificultad, quieto en la misma posición, parte de su torso descubierto por mi osadía.

— Madge — reacciona levantándose, camina hacia mí, me obliga a mirarle tomándome del mentón — es demasiado pronto — susurra besando mis labios apenas.

— Estamos en guerra Gale — desvió la mirada intentando concentrarme — todo ocurre rápido, pero no debes excusarte, solo vete y no vuelvas — hago un paso hacia atrás, señalando el pasillo — lo desentiendo de sus actividades de héroe, para siempre — siento el nudo en mi garganta, suena a lo que es, una despedida, él no quiere estar conmigo y yo no puedo estar sin él, pero siempre fui fuerte, lograré sobrellevarlo.

— Maddie — me mira con lo que supongo es su rostro de pena y siento ganas de abrazarle y disculparme, de pedirle que sigamos con esto, a su manera, pero pienso en lo que dijo el doctor y la sangre me hierve.

— Undersee, Madge, niña mimada, ricachona, el mote que quieras Gale, pero no ese, no puedo con esto así que déjame, vete y cuida a Katniss, demuéstrale que eres el tipo de hombre que ella quiere — paso a su lado yendo a poner la silla en su lugar — quizás tengas suerte y ella se olvide de Peeta y vaya a por ti, quien lo dice, nunca fui una chica con suerte — lo miro, esta petrificado, me mira como si me desconociera — finalmente me ves como lo que realmente soy, una pena que no le haga justicia a la cría de Capitolio venida a menos que tienes en tu mente, soy mucho más básica… yo solo te quería a ti.

No dejo de mirarle, espero que salga por la puerta y no vuelva a cruzar una palabra con él por el resto de mi vida bajo tierra. Quiero que se vaya, para así llorar hasta deshidratarme y no volver a hacerlo jamás. Pero nada va según mis planes. Luego de un momento rígido junto a la puerta, le da al botón y esta se cierra. Voy a quejarme pero se acerca con rapidez y me aferra en sus brazos. Me besa con rudeza, lamiendo mis labios y mi lengua sin reparo. Me aferro a sus hombros intentando separarme pero me siento maravillada con una muestra de apego tal. Me dejo llevar, abrazándome a su cuello. Baja sus manos por mi espalda hasta mi trasero, me sonrojo ante su nueva intensión, pero baja un poco más tomándome de atrás de mis muslos. Lleva mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y me abrazo con ellas a su figura, completamente ida por la situación. Camina apenas unos pasos y, un gemido escapa de mis labios al sentir la fría superficie de piedra en mi espalda.

El recuerdo fugaz de nuestro segundo beso me invade y abro los ojos para encontrarme con los suyos. Pasa a besar mi cuello y otros leves gemidos salen de mi boca, es una sensación que nunca había sentido y que tampoco esperaba sentir con él. Busco su boca nuevamente, mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior antes de besarlo.

— Maddie… — suspira, siento sus manos en mis nalgas y más sangre viaja a mis mejillas — ¿Estás segura?

— No dudes Gale… por favor — susurro antes de besar su cuello, algo que parece encender alguna mecha, porque un gruñido leve escapa de sus labios y otra vez está moviéndose.

— Nunca dudo — se sienta en la cama y se repite la pose en la que estábamos antes—te dejaré ser…

Acaricia mis mejillas dejando un suave beso en mis labios y se queda quieto. Yo si dudo, hasta de cuál es mi nombre, pero sé que si me quedo quieta, percibirá mis miedos y se irá para siempre. Sigo con mi tarea inacabada, quito su camisa acariciando cada centímetro de su torso. Su piel, dos tonos más oscura que la mía, irradia calor, es tersa y puedo sentir cada músculo cuando le acaricio. Se estremece, lo miro temiendo haber hecho algo mal. Me sonríe aún con los ojos cerrados, noto un rubor en sus mejillas y sé que a esta altura debo estar completamente roja, así que le abandono en la cama.

— ¿Madge?

— Solo apagaré la luz central— acoto haciéndolo antes de volver a ocupar mi lugar en la cama, vuelvo a sentarme sobre sus piernas, me mira.

Me besa con la misma vehemencia anterior, lamiendo mis labios, mordiéndolos apenas. Me sorprendo al sentir sus manos en mis caderas, por debajo de mi vestido. Apenas me quejo cuando lo quita por completo acariciando con sus fuertes manos mi espalda. Van directo al broche de mi sostén y para cuando soy consciente de ello, descansan en mis senos desnudos haciéndome gemir ante el roce de sus pulgares en mis pezones. No suelo ser curiosa con nada que no sea Gale, eso incluye no saber las reacciones de mi propio cuerpo ante el roce en ciertos puntos. Sigue besándome, deleitándome con su lengua en mi boca mientras acaricia mi piel con un cuidado que no creí que tendría. No me quedo quieta, reparto caricias por su torso y cuando logro separarme de sus labios, me apego a su cuello y lo beso allí.

Me aleja enseguida, me pierdo en sus ojos, más negros que grises por la excitación. Voy a susurrar una pregunta, cuando nos hace girar en la cama, quedando sobre mí, el rígido colchón en mi espalda. Besa mi cuello y se detiene allí, besando y lamiendo suavemente mi piel mientras sus manos hurgan más allá logrando quitar del camino el resto de mi ropa.

Solo cuando estoy completamente desnuda ante él me doy cuenta de lo inevitable, lo que viene luego, no tiene vuelta atrás. Siento mi corazón acelerarse, mi labio inferior tiembla y estoy a punto de empujarlo, de detenerlo, cuando tocan a mi puerta.

— ¿Madge?

— Mierda — le escucho mascullar a mi acompañante saliendo de encima mío — es…

— ¡Katty! Ya voy — evito mirarlo, tomo mis cosas y me meto en el diminuto baño.

— Espero aquí fuera— escucho el repiquetear de sus dedos en la puerta metálica mientras acomodo mis ropas y espero unos segundos a que el rubor baje de mis mejillas.

— ¿Por qué no te has vestido? — susurro lo más bajo que puedo cuando me encuentro a Gale sentado en mi cama.

— Esperaré a que la hagas irse — se acuesta — se breve.

— Ocúltate en el baño Gale — es todo lo que digo, evitando mirarlo demasiado, ni pensar demasiado en sus palabras— Katty, lo siento estaba… durmiendo.

— ¿A estas horas? — Parece sorprendida, lo que significa que no soné convincente y no es hasta que veo la hora en mi muñeca, que caigo en que casi es mediodía — Vine a ver como estabas, ¿puedo pasar?

— ¿Pasar? — me quedo petrificada, volteo a ver dentro y suspiro de alivio cuando veo que ha hecho caso a mi petición — claro que si cariño, pasa.

— ¿Cómo estás? Debe haber sido horrible estar perdida…

— Es un sentimiento que no conoces Katty — rio con ganas, tratando de no parecer demasiado tocada.

— Me enfadé con Gale…

— No debiste, no fue su culpa — me fulmina con la mirada — vale, si fue en parte su culpa, pero también mía por ser tan cabezota y no dejarme acompañar.

— Es mayor, se supone que debe cuidarte — la miro fijamente, la conozco hace mucho, tanto como para saber que hay algo que se muere por decirme, pero no lo hará si no pregunto.

— ¿Qué ocurre? Puedes decirme Katty.

— ¿Qué hay entre Gale y tú? — Se escucha un ruido en el baño, ambas miramos — ¿Estás con alguien?

— Katniss, ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? — la miro, estoy asustada, muy asustada — estoy sola, debe haberse caigo la toalla del perchero… entre tu amigo y yo no hay nada— me estremezco, ¿lo hay? — ¿De dónde sacaste algo como eso?

— Primrose — me muerdo la lengua — me dijo que debía decirte que me da igual… qué él no me importa para eso, que era importante que tú supieras.

— Ella… — me asombra lo perceptiva que es la hermana menor, y lo mucho que se nota que esa capacidad, la del tacto, se le salteo a Katniss.

— ¿Te gusta?

— No — exclamo con firmeza, lo amo — él es tu amigo, además… — me mira invitándome a seguir — sé que él y tu tienen una historia.

— Sabes que no puedo pensar en eso, con Peeta en manos del Capitolio, conmigo convirtiéndome en algo que no deseo para nada.

— Pero si no fuera así… si nada pasara, si fueras libre de elegir — la observo fijamente — ¿le darías una oportunidad a Gale?

— Es el que mejor me conoce — asiento levemente — y…

— Da igual — exclamo rápidamente, cambio el tema porque me aterra que lo que pueda decir ella me robe lo poco que he logrado con la persona encerrada en mi baño— tengo algo que decirte, sé que no me corresponde, que no soy nadie pero Katty — me siento a su lado tomando sus manos — prométeme que te cuidaras — sus bonitos ojos grises me observan — prométeme que velarás por ti en estas misiones que tienes que tomar, no soportaría perderte.

— Eres alguien Madge, eres mi amiga — la abrazo con fuerza por unos minutos — es hora de almorzar, ¿vamos?

— Claro — salimos juntas, pero me detengo a unos pasos — olvidé algo, tu sigue ya te alcanzo — espero a que doble la esquina antes de volver a mi dormitorio — Yo…

— Pensé que te habías olvidado de mi — está arreglado, incluso ha humedecido su cabello — ¿Qué?

— Na- nada — pasa por mi lado y besa mi frente — Gale…

— ¿Sí?

— Tú también cuídate ¿sí?

— No te preocupes volveré — me estrecha en sus brazos — lo que dijo Katniss…

— Se supone que era una conversación privada… nada de eso te corresponde a ti — acoto sin mirarle, a pesar de que él me observa.

—Madge — suspiro apretando los dientes, no quiero esto — ¿vendrías conmigo al bosque hoy? — Lo miro con sorpresa — hablaremos ahí sin interrupciones innecesarias.

…

Aquí estoy, esperándolo. Pactamos vernos a las cuatro en punto y lleva veinte minutos retrasado según el reloj cedido por el gobierno de Coin. Me resigno a que sus labores como soldado le han impedido venir y emprendo mi vuelta. Lenta pero segura, alcanzo las escalinatas para descender cuando soy atropellada por alguien que corría escaleras arriba. Estoy en el suelo esperando el terrible dolor de cabeza, en cambio siento una mano en mi nuca que claramente amortiguo mi caída, un cuerpo cálido sobre el mío y una respiración agitada.

— Lo siento — dice apresurándose a levantarse, hasta que nota quien soy, también lo noto, entonces se apega a mi cuerpo besando mi nariz y sonriendo de medio lado — Hey… lo siento.

— Estaba yéndome — digo con timidez, se levanta y me ayuda a hacer lo mismo.

— No pude despegarme de Katniss — empieza a caminar hacia la salida clandestina, me he quedado de piedra con su acotación — ya sabes, con la caza — sonrío caminando detrás de él.

— ¿Qué tal estuvo el resto de tu día? — subo las escaleras intentando no impulsarme con el pie herido.

— Agobiante y lleno de preparativos — estira su mano para ayudarme a salir de aquel tubo — pero ha mejorado — me sonrojo, se pone de espaldas y se agacha ligeramente — arriba.

— No soy tu mascota — se ríe con ganas, tiene una risa varonil — pero acepto su ayuda Soldado — me coloco en su espalda y beso instintivamente el punto en el que se une su cuello con su espalda, lo hace estremecer.

— ¿Lista? — Carraspea— iremos a un lugar nuevo.

— ¿Has avisado a alguien?

— No me perderé Madge — sonríe, empieza a caminar — pero le dije a Rory que saldría, por las dudas— me resbalo un poco y sus manos van a parar a mi trasero, el fuego se extiende desde su tacto hasta mis mejillas — Lo siento.

— Mi culpa — alcanzo a susurrar apegándome más a él, camina un largo trecho hasta dar con un torreón de guardia — ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

— Hace mucho que no usan este lugar — me deja bajar y me toma de la muñeca, me sorprende y a él también, desliza su mano hasta tomar la mía y sonríe — entremos.

Una sensación extraña me invade cuando entramos a ese sitio que debería lucir completamente abandonado y en cambio se ve tan hogareño. Una manta, un radiador viejo encendido, una cesta y algunas almohadas.

— Me mentiste…

* * *

 **Sí, soy mala….**

 **Creí que sería mejor contar la experiencia ganadora (pervertidas xD) desde la cabeza de Madge, pero me fue imposible... Así que las dejo con este intento inacabado y veremos si Gale tiene mejor suerte.**

 **Todas las personas a quien consulte, menos una, apoyaron la moción de darle a esta pareja algo de acción, y así será. Palabrita de Anna.**

 **Ahora sí, dejen su review, fav y follow y yo volver, con más y mejor, el próximo lunes.**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


	6. Entre confusiones y besos

**Declaimer: La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ni gano un centavo al escribir esto, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras. Esta** **historia sale de un reto propuesto por** **Darkmatter Black** **del foro El diente de león.**

 **Aviso. Contiene Lemon (escenas para adultos explicitas). Todos sabemos las restricciones de edad que eso implica, así que si lees es bajo tu propio riesgo, no me culpes insensato! Jajaja.**

* * *

 **. Entre confusiones y besos.**

~GALE POV~

 _Unas horas atrás_

Me es difícil controlar la respiración para que no se escuche al otro lado de la puerta. Abrocho cada botón de mi camisa, atento a las voces del exterior. Aún siento su tacto sobre mi piel, me siento enfermo. Ha resultado peligroso estar con ella, tanto como el golpe seco al escuchar a Katniss preguntar por la relación entre Madge y yo. Aún más me sorprendió su respuesta. Sé que mis razones para negar una relación tienen que ver con que ella sea quien se lo diga, para que la odie a ella y no a mí. Porque negar algo con el héroe del Doce, no tiene sentido.

Su temor por la misión en el Ocho despierta en mí un sentimiento confuso. Me da celos que se preocupé por ella y no por mí. Me quedo callado hasta que las oigo irse. Abro el grifo y enjuago mi rostro con agua fría. Mi próximo movimiento es clave o puedo perder todo lo que he logrado. El pequeño cordero fue muy claro al respecto, todo pende de un hilo y está en mí ajustarlo todo antes de irme. Escucho el ruido de la puerta y salgo.

— Yo…

— Pensé que te habías olvidado de mi — paso una mano por mi cabello y algunas gotas de agua salpican mi ropa — ¿Qué?

— Na- nada — voy hasta ella y dejo un beso en su frente, reacciona sonrojándose, como siempre — Gale…

— ¿Sí? — no quiero escuchar sus excusas, no puedo perder los avances que he logrado con Katniss gracias al acercamiento con Madge.

— Tú también cuídate ¿sí? — sonrío levemente, algo atontado por el vuelco que da mi corazón al escuchar su petición, la apego a mí y la electricidad pasa de su cuerpo al mío, la recuerdo desnuda bajo mi peso.

— No te preocupes volveré —la apego más aún, incapaz de rehusarme a su frágil contacto— lo que dijo Katniss…

— Se supone que era una conversación privada… nada de eso te corresponde a ti — me quedo mirándola, no olvidaré esa conversación en lo que me quede de vida.

—Madge — suspira quedamente sin mirarme, pero tampoco se aparta, algo que me agrada — ¿vendrías conmigo al bosque hoy? —Me observa con aquellos ojos azules abiertos de par en par— hablaremos ahí sin interrupciones innecesarias— sonrío de medio lado ante su mudo asentimiento, beso sus labios superficialmente y me voy con dirección al comedor.

Es un plan sencillo, es imposible fallar. Con suerte ambos obtendremos un beneficio. Ella tendrá lo que quiere con extraña desesperación y yo obtendré una buena dosis de algo que hacía rato no disfrutaba ( **Nota de autora: todas creemos en la fama de ninfómano de nuestro querido Gale xD)**.

…

— No puedo hoy Catnip — me mira extrañada — labores con Coin — insisto.

— Nunca renunciarías a la caza por esa mujer — se enfunda en la vieja cazadora de su padre y trenza su cabello — además no cazaremos por unos días Gale.

— Lo sé — acoto apretando la mandíbula, todo está listo en el lugar de encuentro, pero si no me deja ir llegaré tarde — no puedo hacer nada, las Leeg te acompañaran.

— Ellas no me conocen, no saben cómo me muevo, cómo nos movemos — resisto el impulso de besarla, su rostro de súplica es tan... adorable.

— No insistas — pongo las manos en sus hombros, añoro el contacto, no nos abrazábamos mucho, pero podríamos hacerlo, si el traidor no estuviese en manos del Capitolio, si no existiera, tal vez ella sería mía sin necesidad de lastimar a alguien más — nos vemos en la cena Katniss.

Me mira feo y sé que deberé portarme bien si no quiero que me odie. Miro el reloj voy veinte minutos retrasado. Con suerte ella será paciente, me esperará. Corro escaleras arriba, saltándome algún que otro escalón. Mi mente dispara imágenes de ella decepcionada, yéndose de aquel pasillo con el orgullo herido y me obliga a apresurarme. Abro con fuerza la puerta del primer piso, chocando en el proceso con una persona. Maldigo en voz baja, alcancé a amortiguar el golpe que se habría llevado en la cabeza, aun así un leve quejido llega a mis oídos.

La reconozco enseguida y en lugar de acabar de levantarme, me apego a su cuerpo por inercia, buscando su contacto. Sonrío instintivamente y me quedo mirando sus ojos.

—Lo siento—me mira con asombro, beso su nariz— Hey… lo siento.

— Estaba yéndome — acota con timidez, me levanto y la pongo en pie.

— No pude despegarme de Katniss — camino en dirección a las escalinatas que llevan a la superficie, no escucho sus pasos— ya sabes, con la caza — volteo a verla y está sonriéndome, empiezo a subir.

— ¿Qué tal estuvo el resto de tu día? — miro hacia abajo, frunce el ceño, intenta no apoyar su pie herido, la culpa punza en mi espina.

— Agobiante y lleno de preparativos —llego arriba y extiendo mi mano para sacarla de aquel tubo, su tacto me llena de electricidad, no la suelto— pero ha mejorado —predecible como siempre, se sonroja— Arriba— le ordeno poniéndome de espaldas a ella, agachándome lo suficiente para que alcance mi espalda.

— No soy tu mascota — rio a carcajada limpia mirándola de reojo, ella también sonríe, no entiende que ni siquiera es mascota, solo un medio para un fin — pero acepto su ayuda Soldado —besa mi ello, me estremezco, pocas personas lo han hecho y les he vuelto a ver la cara.

— ¿Lista? — Carraspeo impaciente— iremos a un lugar nuevo.

— ¿Has avisado a alguien? — duda, yo también lo haría.

— No me perderé Madge — empiezo a caminar, es ligera lo que me permite mantener un buen ritmo — pero le dije a Rory que saldría, por las dudas— aclaro y puedo notar su sonrisa, en ese momento desciende unos centímetros, temo que se caiga y mis manos van a parar de nuevo a su trasero— Lo siento — susurro deslizando las manos hasta sus muslos, un lugar menos perverso.

— Mi culpa — susurra en mi oído, me estremece su aliento en mi piel, camino un largo trecho hasta dar con un torreón de guardia — ¿Qué hacemos aquí? — su curiosidad es algo que me agrada de ella definitivamente.

— Hace mucho que no usan este lugar — aclaro dejándola bajar, tomo su muñeca con algo de fuerza, le sorprende y a mí también, deslizo mi mano en su pálida piel hasta entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos, sonrío intentando no parecer un psicópata — entremos.

Pase casi una hora ordenándolo todo luego del almuerzo, en la hora que me dan para practicar tiro. A mi parecer es un trabajo decente. Soborne a la muchacha del almacén de suministros para conseguir unas mantas y almohadones. El radiador aún funcionaba, así que el lugar se veía y sentía acogedor. He estado con varias muchachas y nunca había tenido que hacer nada como esto para obtener un poco de placer. Madge no es como aquellas chicas que solo buscaban un escape conmigo como yo con ellas. Ella requiere que sea alguien que no soy, alguien que estoy dispuesto a ser si me llevará a estar con Katniss, a quien realmente anhelo entre mis brazos.

— Me mentiste — me observa con los ojos muy abiertos, me quedo muy quieto, incapaz de entender que mentira ha descubierto — no has estado con Katty… estuviste arreglando esto — cierra la puerta y se acerca a mí a cámara lenta.

— Te dije que no habrían interrupciones — el rosado de sus mejillas contrasta perfectamente con el dorado de su cabello y su perlada piel.

— Podremos hablar tranquilos — musita, es cobarde, no sé quién era en su cuarto, pero esa persona está muy lejos de la que está frente a mí.

— No querías hablar en la mañana Madge…

— Prefería que me llamarás Maddie — arruga la nariz y sonrío, la mueca la hace ver aniñada — sé que te dije que no lo quería pero… realmente me agrada que me llames así — se acerca otro paso y la estrecho en mis brazos, mitad por la contención que sé que busca, mitad porque no quiero que siga hablando.

— ¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Katniss? — siento su nariz en mi pecho y reacciono involuntariamente, la apego más a mí, tiene que ser la abstinencia, está matando mi cordura — ¿Qué no somos nada? — suena a reproche, no debería sonar a que es un reproche.

— No lo somos — acota como si hablara del clima — simplemente estás usándome — bajo la mirada, ella me mira y sus ojos destellan, llora, pero sus lágrimas no son traslucidas, me espanto y la alejo — estás usándome y luego me matarás como si fuera un animal cualquiera.

— Madge… — es extraño, el radiador es eléctrico y aun así siento el olor a humo invadir mis pulmones, camino hasta chocar contra la pared de madera y me deslizo hasta quedar sentado sobre el helado suelo de cemento — Madge, ¿Qué dices? — no puedo apartar la vista de su rostro, lágrimas rojas caen de sus ojos azules, me mira con odio, tanto odio, siento mi garganta cerrarse, no puedo respirar.

— Gale… — no otra vez, no de nuevo, el humo, el pánico, ella viéndome a través de la bruma — no he dicho nada ¿Qué ocurre? — Sus manos frías toman mis mejillas, sigue llorando sangre, me mira fijamente — ¡Gale! — Chilla tan agudo que me sorprende, respiro con dificultad— todo está bien, cálmate — me aferra a ella, apoya mi cabeza en su pecho.

— Madge… — mi voz sale estrangulada.

— Ya… respira, como yo… ¿Puedes? — me enfoco en el subir y bajar de su pecho, en como a pesar de lo helada que están sus manos, aquel sitio es tibio y huele a flores, poco a poco mi respiración se amolda a la suya, me acuna en sus brazos, meciéndonos ligeramente.

— Madge — me separo viéndola fijamente, sus ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas — Lo siento — la apego a mí, la obligo a unirse a mi cuerpo, se sienta en mis piernas, hunde su rostro en mi cuello y siento sus lágrimas caer por mi piel — no… no sé qué dije… ni que paso, perdón.

— Te quedaste callado — acaricia mi pecho y aun sobre la ropa siento su tacto suave — cuando alcé la mirada me alejaste, me mirabas tan espantado que creí que estabas alucinando — me siento vulnerable, con ella siempre parezco estarlo — tienes que ir con…

— Iré… — es todo lo que digo, la apego a mí, a pesar del calor que se supone que irradia el radiador, siento frío y ella me hace emanar un calor desde adentro que es adictivo — perdón por el mal trago.

— Me asusté mucho — besa mi mentón y sonrío, al menos hasta que se pone a mi altura y puedo ver aquellos ojos azules llorar — ¿Qué ocurría en tu cabeza? — Quito el agua salada con mis dedos y beso sus labios — Ya, Gale, habla… — me mira esperando que atienda su petición.

— No quiero hablar Madge, no hay tiempo… — sueno desesperado, lo estoy.

Se sonroja. Sé porque lo hace y sonrío ante su inocencia. Ella así lo quiso, yo solo necesito poner la cabeza en otro lado. La beso con rudeza, parece reticente, pero cede ante el contacto y sus delicados dedos se enredan en mi cabello mientras abre su boca para mí. Mi lengua invade cada rincón, la apego con fuerza a mi cuerpo sintiendo su pecho subir y bajar con rapidez. Mis manos se cuelan bajo el vestido y este acaba en algún sitio lejos de nosotros. Respira agitada intentando recuperar algo del aire que he robado de sus pulmones.

La observo, aún hay luz suficiente para que pueda verla completamente. Las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios entreabiertos, la piel blanca en contraste con la mía olivácea. Acaricio su abdomen y se estremece para mí. Es una chica bonita, delicada y con unas curvas imposibles de notar con aquel vestido tan poco llamativo. Si no estuviera enamorado de Katniss, si ella no fuera la hija del maldito alcalde del Doce, si yo no fuese un pobre diablo de la Veta, tantas cosas serían diferentes. Vuelvo a devorar su boca, mis manos recorren su espalda hasta dar con el broche de su sostén que me demora apenas unos segundos.

Acaricio cada centímetro de su piel, embelesado con lo suave que es. Ahoga un gemido en mis labios cuando mis manos se posan en sus pechos, me mira asustada. Beso su nariz y de nuevo sus labios, me repito que a pesar de todo, sigue siendo mi presa y no debo encariñarme con la comida, pero tampoco puedo asustarla. Así que me separo apenas y quito mi camisa dejándonos en igualdad de condiciones. Me mira, todas las preguntas en esos bonitos ojos color cielo, acaricia desde mi vientre hasta mi pecho y se apega. Suspiro en su oído cuando nuestros cuerpos se rozan, sus labios besan mi cuello e inmediatamente mis manos acaban en su cintura empujándola hacia a mí, ansiando más contacto si es posible. Beso su sien, ella sigue repartiendo besos en mi cuello y en mi hombro, temblando ligeramente, no por el frio porque la temperatura ha aumentado varios grados. Tiembla por la misma razón que yo, el temor del muro que estamos por romper. Ella por su inocencia, yo porque ya no tengo tan claro si a Katniss le sabrá bien que me haya acostado con su amiga.

No puedo contenerme, el pequeño cordero blanco ha encendido una mecha imposible de apagar, no de nuevo. La alejo de mi cuello antes de que haga más estragos en mi cordura. La beso con vehemencia, casi con hambre y ella suspira en mis labios acariciando mi espalda. Nos levantamos a duras penas, la tomo en mis brazos hasta llegar a las mantas y caemos allí separándonos apenas para respirar.

Quito de en medio los cortos pantalones que cubren sus bragas y ella lejos de retraerse muerde su labio inferior desprendiendo el botón de mis pantalones. Mi corazón da un vuelco y vuelvo a unir nuestros cuerpos. El roce de sus pechos en el mío me nubla los sentidos. Beso sus labios, su cuello, la tersa piel de sus senos. Suspira mi nombre, algo cohibida. Acaricia mi cabello y deja sus manos allí acariciándolos mientras me deleito con la piel ligeramente más oscura de sus pechos.

Me pierdo en cuanto gime con fuerza mi nombre. Mi mano se ha colado bajo la única prenda que viste su cuerpo y se ha internado en aquel sitio que estoy seguro que nadie ha tocado. Reparto caricias allí, ella se estremece y chilla por lo bajo mientras todo el calor se acumula en la parte baja de mi abdomen. Solo cuando siento la humedad de su zona intima me encargo de quitar aquella ultima prenda, perdiéndome en sus ojos, que han dejado de ser completamente azules, ahora son prácticamente negros, por la bruma de excitación que nos invade a ambos.

Vuelvo a besarla y está vez es distinto, sus manos se aferran a mi espalda apegándome a ella, estrechando nuestros cuerpos. Quito mis pantalones pero mis manos se niegan a dejar de tocar su piel. Acaricio su cuerpo, ella se abraza a mi cintura con sus piernas y giramos hasta que estoy tendido de espaldas sobre el suelo. Logro sentarme, sintiendo su humedad a través de mi ropa interior. Un gruñido escapa de mi garganta y sé que no podré soportarlo mucho más. Me mira, soy consciente de que luzco igual que ella. Mis pupilas dilatadas, mi respiración agitada, el rubor en las mejillas, la necesidad de unir aún más nuestra humanidad.

Roza apenas mis labios con los suyos, pronuncia mi nombre aunque no parezca mío. Se roza contra mi hombría de una manera que es tanto excitante como intrigante. En mi cabeza Madge Undersee es una niñita santa, rica y de buenos modales, incapaz de rebajarse a un instinto tan básico como el sexo para sentirse viva. Otro pensamiento cruza mi mente, uno en el que ella no es tan pura como yo la tengo en mi mente, siempre sola, siempre rodeada de hombres mayores que la protegen. La alejo, sosteniéndola por los hombros.

— ¿Gale? — el sol empieza a ocultarse, pero aún en la penumbra veo sus labios algo rojos por los besos impartidos, sus mejillas como manzanas, su mirada perdida por completo en la mía — ¿Pasa…algo? — la beso por varios minutos, responde con timidez acariciando apenas mis labios con su lengua y reparo en que es imposible que tenga experiencia en esto y me siento aún más hombre, más animal.

— Nada — alcanzo a decir y mi voz no parece mía, ronca, profunda, un tono de excitación que desconocía.

Doy gracias de haber sido precavido, la píldora que consumí antes de encontrarme con ella debería haber hecho efecto para este momento. En el Doce las probabilidades de cuidarte eran escasas y aunque el Trece tiene escasez de recién nacidos, es más fácil conseguir métodos para no embarazar a nadie. **(Nota de autora: Si, es la manera más grotesca de explicarlo, pero no habrán mini Gales tan temprano en la historia).** Vuelvo a besarla, dejándola con cuidado sobre las mantas. Beso su frente, su pequeña nariz y de nuevo sus labios. Ríe de nuevo, y su risa parece la gloria, sé que debería concentrarme en algo pero sus caricias en mi piel, su mirada azul en la mía, mi hombría rozando impunemente su cálida entrada, es demasiado para mí y sucumbo ante los encantos de la mosquita muerta que creía bien atrapada en mi red.

Me despojo de la ropa interior y la abrazo. Me interno en su ser y apenas ahoga un quejido en mi oído, que contradictoriamente logra encenderme. Muevo mis caderas lentamente, se relaja bajo mi cuerpo y siento una oleada de placer recorrerme. Cierra sus ojos y sé que con mejor luz podría contar sus pestañas, incluso las diminutas pecas que no había notado antes y que la penumbra me brinda el agrado de descubrir. Nos acoplamos, mece sus caderas a mi ritmo, en principio lento y luego cada vez más rápido, sediento de su cuerpo. Gime en mis labios cuando rodamos para que esté sobre mí. La poca luz le da un aura angelical, no deja de mecerse sobre mi erección a pesar del bochorno que refleja su rostro.

Inconscientemente, o quizás no tanto, tomo nota de su compostura. Está sonrojada al máximo, su cuerpo pálido, perlado por el sudor del ejercicio; evita mirarme, como si hacerlo rompiese el momento. Acaricio su piel y mi mano parece demasiado grande en su menuda figura. Me mira, sonrío y ella imita mi mueca, moviéndose más rápido, haciendo que un gemido escape de mis labios.

Ambas manos se atenazan en sus caderas, moviéndola a mejor ritmo. Me alzo para besar su cuello y se apega a mí. Es una posición algo incomoda, estando semi sentado, pero siento su interior estrecharse y no puedo moverme. Gruño su nombre, lo que la hace estremecer y en ese instante gime el mío y se apega a mi temblorosa. Su clímax antecede al mío y me derramo en su interior sin temor alguno apegándola a mí hasta que su temblor me contagia y no estremecemos juntos. La beso lentamente sintiéndome claramente satisfecho.

Nos tumbamos sobre las mantas. Ella descansa su cabeza en mi pecho haciendo círculos con su dedo en mi piel. No tengo cosquillas, pero su tacto me genera un hormigueo que no quiero dejar de sentir.

— Gale… ha sido fantástico — su voz es un susurro.

—Realmente —y no miento, hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba de tal manera — gracias Maddie…

—No se supone que sea algo que agradecer — alza la cabeza mirándome con sus penetrantes ojos azules — ¿verdad? — está ligeramente sonrojada.

—No, supongo que no — deslizó mi mano por su espalda, ha ido bien, solo queda que Katniss se entere— deberíamos volver…

— Solo un rato más — besa mi clavícula, luego mi hombro, la detengo cuando lo intenta en mi cuello — ¿Qué?

— No… — no encuentro la manera adecuada de decirle que aquel sitio podría ser mi única debilidad física — no me agradan — besa mi mentón.

— Vale — susurra — Gale — la miro— cuida a Katniss…

— Con mi vida — escupo enfadado, esa chica es la razón de mi existencia.

— Pero vuelve a salvo — se levanta y la luna llena que entra por la ventana pega en su piel, busca su ropa y la pone en su lugar — volvamos…

…

Ha sido un operativo de cinco horas, como pudimos meternos en tantos problemas. Katniss está en el hospital, tengo una cortada en el brazo y me han degradado por mal comportamiento. El rosto de Boggs es una clara referencia de mis malos actos, todo por seguirla a ella.

— No podías quedarte quieta — han extraído un trozo de metralla de su cuerpo así que duerme plácidamente por la anestesia, tomo su mano y beso sus labios cortamente volviendo a sentarme sin soltar el agarre.

— ¿Cómo está? — Lleva los bucles desordenados, luce cansada — me dijo Prim que la hirieron.

— Le sacaron un trozo de metralla, pero estará bien — suelto su mano, ella se acerca y acaricia el cabello oscuro de mi chica, la mira con ternura — prometiste cuidarte Katty — voltea a verme con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, repara en mi brazo vendado — Gale…

— Solo es un rasguño Madge — estoy en musculosa, es imposible ocultar la herida, se acerca y pone sus manos en mi brazo — estoy bien…

— Vale — suelta alejándose unos pasos, limpia sus ojos con el dorso de su mano — me alegra que volvieran — se está yendo, sin decir nada, sin preocuparse por mí, quien se cree.

— Maddie— susurro levantándome y yendo hasta ella, está de espaldas a mí, una mano en el pomo de la puerta, la hago girar hasta que me queda viendo.

— ¿Qué? — susurra, el azul de sus ojos hipnotizándome.

— ¿No me besarás?— acoto en el mismo tono acercándome a sus labios.

— Podría entrar alguien…

— ¿Y?

— Podría despertar Katty.

— ¿Y? — es lo que espero.

— Me quedé sin excusas — se pone de puntas y roza mis labios dulcemente.

— ¿Gale? — Escucho el susurro a mis espaldas, demoro unos segundos en separarme de ella — ¿Madge? — parece asombrada, la chica frente a mí lejos de estar sonrojada parece más pálida que el yeso.

— Katty — chilla corriendo hasta la aludida, toma su mano y la apega a sus labios — prometiste cuidarte…

— Lo siento Madge, tenía que hacer algo — musita la ojigris apretando el agarre de Madge — ¿estabas intimidándola? — me mira, entre enfadada e intrigada.

— No estaba haciéndole nada Katniss.

— Dice la verdad — acaricia su cabello, Catnip me mira y luego a ella, le sonríe — todo estará bien.

— ¿Ha vuelto a aparecer?

— No — musita con tristeza la rubia, me mira de reojo, Peeta apareció solo una vez en lo que llevamos de tiempo bajo tierra — ya aparecerá.

— Lo sé espero que este bien.

— El traidor seguro está muy bien atendido Catnip.

— Gale sal de aquí — me habla como si fuera mi madre, salgo solo porque no quiero escucharla, pero a pesar de ello me quedo tras la puerta — No le hagas caso, tiene miedo por ti.

— Si algo le pasa a Peeta será por mi culpa Madge y no... — Se queda en silencio unos minutos — ¿Qué hacían recién?

— ¿Qué? — la escucho tartamudear, espero la mentira que dirá, su capacidad de engaño es casi comparable a la mía — él… yo… nos estábamos besando — dejo de respirar unos instantes.

— ¿Qué tu qué? — parece enfadada, festejo para mis adentros — ¿Están saliendo?

— No… sa- sabes que me gusta, desde hace tiempo y él… parece que le gusto — la odio, me repito a mí mismo.

— No puedo creerlo Madge, Gale no es para ti — eso Katniss, soy solo para ti — Él te hará daño.

— Es un buen chico, salvó mi vida — insiste.

— Tenía una deuda contigo, por la morflina, Madge…

— Katniss, sé que no durará — me sorprenden sus palabras.

— ¿Entonces?

— No luchas por salvar a Peeta aunque no sabes si lo lograrás… una chica puede soñar — el pomo de la puerta de mueve, no tengo tiempo de hacer nada antes de encontrarme con la penetrante mirada azul — ¿Volviste?

— Creo que olvide aquí mi reloj…

— Ya me iba — desvía la mirada, cierro la puerta y la apoyo contra ella, no me importa las enfermeras que puedan estar observándonos — ¿Gale, qué haces?

— Recupero mi beso — respondo inexpresivo antes de devorar su boca — Catnip nos interrumpió antes — lleva sus dedos a sus labios, está completamente roja, la veo alejarse cojeando antes de meterme en la habitación de mi amiga.

…

Madge está resultando complicada. Me siento confuso con ella, tiene reacciones que son sumamente predecibles. Pero de tanto en tanto tiene momentos en los que siento como si intentara sabotearme aun cuando ella no tiene ni idea del plan que forma parte. También están las reacciones que produce en mi cuerpo, involuntarias, insostenibles. Mi piel busca su contacto, me descubro deseando sus besos, sus caricias, la cercanía que tuvimos días atrás. Debo acabar con todo de una vez o me acabará a mí.

* * *

 **¡Perdón por la demora! Espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Está vez el "amor" ha sido consumado jajaja.**

 **Aclaración: Creo fervientemente que no se escapa de un hecho traumático sin secuelas, por eso las alucinaciones de Gale.**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


	7. Propos, declaraciones y bombas

**Declaimer: La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ni gano un centavo al escribir esto, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras. Esta historia sale de un reto propuesto por Darkmatter Black del foro El diente de león.**

* * *

.Propos, declaraciones y bombas.

~MADGE POV~

— No irás…

— No eres nadie para decirme que puedo y que no puedo hacer, ese lugar era mi hogar también — grito furiosa — ¡mis padres están ahí!

— Es peligroso — acota como si importara, ha retrocedido un paso por mis palabras— no sabemos si hay cámaras, peacekeepers…

— Katniss irá, tú también, ella me dejó ir, ¿Por qué no quieres que vaya? — Susurro mirando la punta de mis zapatos, se acerca y me abraza, me embarga el aroma a bosque, me aferro a él— No puedes prohibirme ir Gale… no eres quien para hacerlo…

— ¿Ese es tu problema? — me mira fijamente, me deja sin aire con su brumosa mirada gris — ¿No tener un título? — Me toma por sorpresa, me alejo unos pasos sosteniéndole la mirada — Si te pido que seas mi novia abandonaras la idea de viajar al Doce, te quedarás a salvo aquí abajo — no sé qué pasa por su mente, las orbes plateadas parecen atravesarme, miran más allá de mi cuerpo.

— Yo… ¿Qué? — caigo en sus palabras y siento el calor golpear mis mejillas.

— Sé mi novia — susurra tomando mi mano, niego lentamente— ¿Por qué no? — parece sorprendido.

— No quieres eso — beso dulcemente su mejilla y me alejo unos pasos soltando su agarre.

— Ella… no volverá a mí lado… no después de esa demostración de Peeta—suspira— debo dejarla de ir— Peeta perdió más de seis kilos en tres días y mostraba signos visibles de torturas, sin hablar de las locuras que le gritaba a la pantalla.

— No seré tu juguete Gale…

— Quiero que seas… mi chica no mi juguete Madge.

— Igual iré — afirmo esperando que no piense que podrá ganarme.

— Te cuidare entonces — suspira, me pongo de puntas y alcanzo a rozar sus cálidos labios, corresponde mi beso, me apega a su figura y nos quedamos allí unos minutos, besándonos abrazados, mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

— Señorita Undersee — los golpes resuenan en la superficie metálica.

— ¿Si? — El hombre moreno mira detrás de mí, Gale le hace un saludo, yo solo me quedo estática — ¿Algún problema? — y por problema quiero decir si han descubierto que hemos salido sin permiso, si me han revocado la estadía, o quién sabe.

— La presidenta solicita su presencia — acota el militar sin mirarme siquiera.

— La escoltaré — su mano se posa en mi hombro, noto el disgusto en su voz.

— Tiene órdenes Hawthorne debería cumplirlas, El Sinsajo está esperándolo — pasa por mi lado dedicándole una mirada al hombre, yo solo camino detrás de él.

— Madge Maysilee Undersee — tiempo ha pasado desde que usaron mi nombre completo— un placer encontrarte nuevamente.

— Siempre es un placer Señora — " _nunca_ " — ¿A qué debo su llamado? — me invita a sentarme y lo hago solo por mitigar el temblor de mi cuerpo.

—He sido informada de que el Sinsajo ha solicitado tu presencia para ir al Distrito Doce — empieza a decir, quiero tragar mis palabras, porque ella si es alguien que podría evitar que viera mi hogar nuevamente.

— Si — afirmo mirándola con tristeza — declinare si es su deseo Señora — siento el nudo en mi garganta, realmente necesitaba ir.

— Por el contrario Madge — toma mi mano por sobre la mesa, tiene las manos heladas — deseo que estés muy cerca del Soldado Everdeen — me toma por sorpresa — eres consciente de lo que tu padre hacía para Snow, ¿Verdad?

— Él, era solo una marioneta Madame — acoto con la voz quebrada, papá vendía jóvenes al Capitolio, para ser convertidas en Avox de servicio, le vendían secretos e ilusiones, él nunca se negó.

— Una muy eficiente, y que mejor que tener a la hija del Alcalde Undersee como mano derecha del símbolo de la Rebelión — el vello de mi cuerpo se eriza, jamás vi al Presidente en persona, pero estoy segura de que el ambiente junto a él se siente igual de gélido y viciado que con esta mujer — serás el punto de quiebre Madge.

— No entiendo.

— Eres la única hija de ese hombre querida, la heredera, cualquier alcalde creería que tú lo sabes todo y eso te hace valiosa.

— Pero no sé nada — ese fue el problema al principio, que yo estuviera aquí y fuera una espía de Snow en la resistencia, demostré lo contrario.

— Pero los demás distritos adeptos al gobierno no saben eso querida… y teniéndote de nuestro lado podremos negociar la rendición de aquellos que guarden secretos oscuros a sus pueblos.

…

Verlo desde el cielo aquella vez no se compara con caminar por las calles pisando, respirando y viendo cenizas. Aterrizamos en la Pradera así que lo primero que vemos es La Veta. No ha quedado nada de las desvencijadas casitas de madera. Veo a la chica tatuada dar órdenes a los cámaras, para que filmen cada paso que damos, cada espacio que dejamos atrás.

Katniss va a la cabeza del grupo, a su lado Gale, que no se ha separado de ella desde que bajamos en este páramo. Estoy unos pasos por detrás de ellos, sola; viendo como todo ha sido arrasado. Mi parte pesimista me obliga a creer que jamás volveremos aquí, que estamos condenados a vivir bajo tierra para siempre.

Seguimos camino hacia el centro, en cuanto mis pies rozan el adoquinado de la calle principal, se activa un recuerdo que me aleja del grupo. Vuelvo a casa, como cada día luego de la escuela. La inercia me lleva hasta la pequeña verja que separa la mansión del alcalde del resto del mundo. El frente de la casa parece intacto, lleno de hollín, pero está ahí. La puerta principal abierta de par en par, los vidrios de los ventanales estallados y hechos añicos.

Subo las escalinatas a cámara lenta, me detengo en el umbral de la puerta, acariciando el relieve del cedro chamuscado. Miro el interior y mis ojos se nublan por las lágrimas. No existe la sala, el piso superior se ha ido y soy consciente de que bajo esa pila de escombros yace mi madre y mi nana. Me derrumbo sobre la mullida alfombra sobre la que me encantaba acostarme de niña, hoy llena de polvo de ladrillo y hollín. Grito con todas mis fuerzas y empiezo un llanto que sé que acabará consumiéndome.

Estoy sola, en la antesala de mi casa destruida, a solo unos pasos de la mujer que me dio la vida, de la anciana que hizo el papel de madre. Sola porque esas personas ya no respiran. Me abrazo a mis rodillas, de espalda a la puerta, mirando el punto donde se supone estaba la escalera que llevaba al piso superior. Aquel lugar en el que mi madre estaba parada segundos antes de que la bomba colapsara un piso sobre ella.

— _Maysilee — chilla una mujer de unos cuarenta años, lleva un camisón blanco de seda y el cabello rubio desordenado — Maysilee — grita más fuerte, una joven se voltea a verla desde la puerta principal— Cariño, es peligroso afuera — se queda al pie de la escalera — Maysilee — susurra con cariño._

— _Mamá…_

— _Vamos Madge… entra a casa — un estruendo, el polvo y el humo invadiendo su visión y una onda expansiva que la expulsa fuera de la casa._

— Mamá — sollozo hundiéndome en mi pena, logró reconocerme momentos antes de morirse y lo había olvidado, me oculto en mis rodillas, dejando salir mi llanto.

— Madge — alguien me abraza por la espalda, quiero que sea papá, quiero que me saqué de aquí, pero no es él — Demonios Madge, casi nos matas del susto, ¿Qué haces aquí sola? — me aprieta contra él, puedo sentir su corazón acelerado, el rápido subir y bajar de su pecho.

— Estar sola — musito sin levantar la cabeza para verle, sé que es él y que por lo tanto el sinsajo andará cerca.

— Podría haber venido contigo — noto su compunción — esto es demasiado para ti.

— No soy una niña Gale — me levanto enfadada, porque nunca me toma en cuenta por quien soy — era mi familia, la tuya está a salvo… tenía que hacer mi duelo — se levanta, lo miro con rabia, me descoloca la pena en su rostro hasta que caigo en que ha sonado a reproche — No quise decir eso…

— Cálmate — me aferra a su cuerpo, huele a hollín y a sudor, pero también a Gale — estoy aquí ahora— ¿Y Katty? — pregunto derrotada.

— En la Aldea de Vencedores— masculla, dejando un beso en mi frente — buscando algunas cosas para su madre — me acuna en sus brazos — ¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí sin protección?

— Sé que Pollux está fuera Gale — me aleja para verme a los ojos — La Presidenta del no se perdería la vuelta de la hija del Doce a su hogar — aprieto los dientes, porque sé que mi llanto aparecerá por todos lados, pero no podía evitarlo.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — parece sorprendido, me halaga ese sentimiento por su parte, lo acerca a formar una verdadera imagen de mi misma.

— Me ha cuidado un avox, conozco su manera de moverse, de respirar — aparece en mi vista periférica, le sonrío, él imita la mueca y se aleja— ¿Te he sorprendido?

— Lo haces mucho últimamente — besa mi nariz, no sé cómo tomar eso así que sonrío y tomo su mano para salir de lo que queda de la mansión — Debemos ir a la Aldea…

— Quiero pasar por el Edificio de Justicia — murmuro intentando caminar hacia allí, su mano detiene mi avance — Por favor…

— No queda nada allí — me mira con pena, detesto que la gente me mire con lástima.

— Vale — acoto tragando el nudo que se ha formado en mi garganta, empiezo a caminar hacia donde está Katty — Vamos a la Aldea entonces…

— ¿Quieres hablar…

— ¿Quieres hablar de la panadería? — Frunce el ceño — pues entonces tampoco yo — le sonrío y me aprieto contra él sacándole un suspiro, acaricia mi espalda.

— Vale.

— Vale — seguimos caminando, esta zona no ha sido atacada, las doce casas permanecen intactas.

— Señorita Undersee nos preocupó su huida — la rubia acomoda su cabello dejando ver a la perfección su tatuaje.

— Seguro que si — acoto dejando unos pasos entre Gale y yo — debía ver los restos de mi hogar a solas, aunque no fuese del todo así — miro al avox que me dedica una triste sonrisa — espero que esas imágenes sirvan a la rebelión — acoto mirando fijamente los ojos celestes de la mujer.

— No tanto como una declaración por su parte — la miro intrigada — quizás si pudiera hablar a la cámara, contar como vivió en carne propia el bombardeo, sería de ayuda.

— Yo… — veo a Katniss salir de su casa, quitando una lagrima de sus ojos plateados — no creo que eso sea de ayuda.

— Claro que si — el asistente, Mesalla creo, me dedica una simple sonrisa y un hoyuelo se marca en su mejilla, sonrío con él — es una historia fascinante — escucho a Gale carraspear y notó que mis mejillas se han calentado un poco.

— Quizás con un fondo menos gris — acota la rubia, nos ponemos en marcha, un largo trecho nos separa de la pradera, y vamos más allá, al lago del padre de Katniss — cuéntanos Madge… ¿Cómo viviste los últimos momentos?

— Yo…— tomo una gran bocanada de aire, frente a mi está el avox, me enfoco en la luz roja que titila sin cesar— vi a Katniss disparar la flecha — la miro, la disculpa en sus ojos— me asusté por ella, por Peeta… ella no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, solo unos pocos sabían en realidad… La luz se fue, podías oír el viento a través de las casas, el silencio lo invadió todo, solo los agentes de la paz estaban en movimiento.

— ¿Por qué?

— No lo sabía entonces, me asomé a la puerta, los vi montar en las camionetas y salir del Doce a toda velocidad, estaba impactada con ello, fueron solo quince minutos y pronto no había un uniformado en el pueblo… Mi madre apareció al final de la escalera, susurro mi nombre así que volteé a verle, un segundo después el piso superior se desplomó sobre ella — nuevamente su recuerdo invade mis pupilas, mis ojos se tornan vidriosos, hago fuerza para seguir hablando — la ola expansiva me expulsó hacia afuera, tirada en mi jardín delantero solo tenía dos cosas en mente — no evito dejar ir mis lágrimas, pero las limpio con mis manos temblorosas — una, el instante que vi morir a mi madre porque sabía que mi padre también habría muerto y la otra, era que pronto moriría también.

— Estabas gravemente herida — acota la mujer a modo de entrevistadora.

— Luego sabría que fue una contusión y una herida grave en el brazo… en ese momento solo era dolor pero… — me enfoco en el otro par de ojos grises, me mira fijamente, esperando que no me rompa supongo, no lo haré — Gale Hawthorne me encontró y me sacó de allí junto a otras novecientas personas, luego el Trece nos dio asilo.

Cressida da el corte, la luz titilante se apaga. Me estremezco de pies a cabeza. Katniss se acerca y aprieta mi hombro mirándome con tristeza. Sé que es su forma de decir lo siento, que ella por sus propios medios no va a abrazarme, así que yo lo hago. Me aferro a su menuda figura y sollozo en su hombro. Ella me devuelve el gesto acariciando mi espalda. Luego me mira y le sonrío y sabemos que las palabras no hacen falta.

El Sol está en su cúspide cuando terminamos las grabaciones. Nos repartimos la comida y por costumbre me alejo. Me siento mirando el lago, absorta en la insulsa comida. Escucho a los demás charlando y me pregunto porque accedí a venir si en realidad no había sacado nada bueno de ello.

— ¿Por qué te alejaste del resto? — Se sienta a mi lado, quizás demasiado cerca — ¿Estás bien? — insiste por décima vez desde que terminé de hablar.

— Por costumbre — respondo a su primera pregunta — ya te dije que estoy bien… ¿y tú? — no pareció afectarle demasiado contar su versión del bombardeo, creí que tendría un ataque de ansiedad, pero se mantuvo sereno.

— Fue fácil — come mirando el lago.

— ¿Katty?

— Con Pollux, prefiere la compañía muda — ríe quedamente, yo simplemente me abstengo, el avox parece amable — ¿Por qué me preguntas por ella?

— Porque eres su protección — _porque estuviste pegado a ella toda la mañana_ quiero decir, pero evito que mis celos salgan a flote.

— Maddie, hay más soldados — voltea a verme y sonríe, mira detrás y luego me besa cortamente — y te prefiero…

— ¿Sí?

— Claro…— besa mi mejilla y se echa sobre mi regazo, me sonrojo, porque es la primera vez que alguien hace algo como eso y porque el hecho de que sea Gale lo hace aún más importante.

— ¿Qué haces? — susurro mirando atrás pero nadie nos presta especial atención, mi corazón late desbocado y sin embargo, por inercia mi mano acaricia el oscuro cabello y me alegro cuando cierra los ojos relajado.

— Disfruto del lago, como la primera vez que estuvimos juntos aquí — respira lentamente, toma mi mano libre.

— No disfrutamos mucho esa vez — recuerdo la tensión, mis miedos, como acabe huyendo de él y gritándole.

— Éramos personas distintas en ese momento…

— Supongo que sí — escucho un silbido y luego el piar de las aves — Gale…— una melodía triste resuena.

— ¿Qué? —no se incorpora, ni siquiera abre los ojos, los míos se han llenado de lágrimas y he volteado a verla.

— Katty está cantando…

 _Are you, are you_

 _Coming to the tree?_

 _Where the dead men called out_

 _For his love to flee._

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _No stranger would it be_

 _If we met up at midnight_

 _In the Hanging tree._

Descubro que el piar es de los Sinsajos, que acuden a ella para copiar su voz. Aquella melodiosa voz que heredó de su padre y que cómo él para el tiempo y hasta las aves dejan de cantar para escuchar. Mi acompañante se levanta como un resorte, observamos embelesados esa faceta que estoy seguro que ninguno de los dos conocíamos de ella. Está cantando por Pollux y siendo grabada por Cressida. Descubro que ni mi grabación ni la de Gale tendrán uso, esa canción, triste, simbólica, real; es todo lo que la rebelión necesita para poner a cualquiera de su lado. Porque incluso con mis dudas, con mis miedos y celos, sé que le confiaría mi vida a la chica en Llamas.

Al volver al Trece les pierdo la pista a mis personas favoritas. Vemos la propo de la canción de Katniss en la cena, ella está abochornada así que tomo su mano bajo la mesa para influirle fuerzas. Vienen a buscarla, el hombre moreno al que llaman Boggs y Gale va con ellos. Media hora más tarde inician un simulacro de amenaza aérea y nos empujan escaleras abajo. Pierdo de vista a Prim, a los hermanos pequeños de Gale, me asusto, pero volver es imposible así que sigo la marea humana. Sigo los pasos, tomo mis provisiones, encuentro el cubículo que tiene la letra de mi compartimiento y espero.

Una hora después las bombas hacen temblar todo. Estoy petrificada, reviviendo una y otra vez la muerte de mamá. Cada chillido ahogado del resto de habitantes me hace estremecer. Quiero gritar también, pero mi garganta está sellada y apenas si puedo respirar. Tiemblo de pies a cabeza y ni siquiera estar abrazada a mis rodillas mitiga el temblor. Me digo que no voy a llorar, que soy una adulta en este mundo y que no puedo rebajarme a ello.

— Te encontré — susurra sentándose en mi cama.

— Gale — alcanzo a murmura antes de tirarme sobre él— estás mojado.

— Fui uno de los últimos en entrar… hubo una filtración — me apega a él, una de sus manos en mi espalda y la otra en mi cabello — todo estará bien, estamos muy abajo.

Quiero decirle que sé que estaremos bien, quiero preguntarle porque fue uno de los últimos o por qué Katniss que está junto a su familia parece estar empapada también. Quiero decir muchas cosas, pero me conformo con sentir la calidez de su cuerpo contra el mío, sus labios rozando mis labios, sus manos acariciando mi piel. Me conformo porque no tengo deseos de pelear ante otro bombardeo. Y me resigno a que es mi mejor noche porque no se despega de mi lado, ni siquiera a la hora de dormir.

* * *

 **No tengo excusas, simplemente les dejo el capítulo y las invito a pasarse por mi perfil a ver qué otras cosas pueden leer y algunas recomendaciones de fics y videos.**

 **Gracias por el apoyo de siempre!**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


	8. Confundido

**Declaimer: La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ni gano un centavo al escribir esto, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras. Esta historia sale de un reto propuesto por Darkmatter Black del foro El diente de león.**

 **Me he demorado unos días pero aquí está.**

* * *

 **.Confundido.**

Despierto jadeando. El aire huele a encierro mezclado con la bruma del humo que había en mi sueño. Es la única pesadilla que parece perseguirme desde que llegué al Trece. Me quedo muy quieto mirando la litera de arriba y sin embargo algo se mueve a mi lado. Una mano acaricia mi pecho bajo mi ropa y su contacto quema. Volteo a ver y unos enormes ojos azules me observan preocupados.

Recuerdo de pronto que no volví con mi familia anoche. Creí que Katniss, Prim y yo nos quedaríamos fuera del bunker y eso me dejo por los suelos. Pero ahí estaba ella, oculta entre sus rodillas intentando mitigar los sonidos de las bombas con las manos en su cabeza. Se apegó a mí en cuanto me senté en su cama, y su cálido contacto fue todo lo que necesité para aliviar el ritmo de mi corazón. Me separé de su lado solo para ir y secarme, ponerme mi ropa de cama y volver con ella.

En principio iba a estar a su lado hasta que se durmiera. Fue su petición y no tenía forma alguna por la cual negarme. Me acosté junto a ella e inmediatamente se apegó a mi cuerpo, su rostro en mi pecho, sus piernas enredadas con las mías. Acaricié su cabello por unos minutos, pero estoy casi seguro de que acabé durmiéndome antes que ella. Y aquí está, viéndome vulnerable nuevamente y me pregunto porque siempre acabo mostrándole mi peor faceta al cordero.

— ¿Estás bien? — susurra quitando su mano de debajo de mi camiseta, me giro hasta quedar frente a ella.

— Si…

— ¿Pesadillas? — Asiento levemente intentando vislumbrar la hora en mi reloj— son las cuatro — susurra, vuelvo a mirarla y noto que sus ojos están rojos, pongo mi mano en su mejilla y retrocede ante el contacto — ¿Qué?

— No has dormido — desvía la mirada, cohibida — ¿Es por mi culpa? — No me contesta, pero se gira dándome la espalda — me iré si es lo que quieres — se escucha otra bomba penetrando las capas del bunker, a mi lado la rubia se revuelve, haciéndose un ovillo — Hey… — la abrazo por detrás apegándola a mí.

— No, no he dormido y no entiendo cómo has podido tú, no han parado en toda la noche… — tampoco sé cómo logré dormirme, pero sí sé que es lo que diré— cada vez que cierro los ojos pienso en mis padres y en las bombas que acabaron con sus vidas— cubre su boca para ahogar un sollozo, la apego más, para que sienta mi calor, no deja de temblar.

— Maddie… date vuelta — niega enérgicamente, sus rizos hacen cosquillas en mi rostro — vamos… — acaricio su brazo y se voltea pegándose a mí, tanto que siento sus pechos en el mío y debo alejar el pensamiento que me invade — todo estará bien Madge — rozo su nariz con la mía, sonrío, esperando que imite la mueca.

— Lo has repetido varias veces, pero ¿Cómo sabes que así será? — hace un puchero y la siento tan desprotegida como cuando me contó lo de su madre, algo se resiente en mi interior, la beso dulcemente y luego la apego a mi pecho.

— Lo sé y ya… ¿Confías en mí? — Asiente y apega más — duerme un poco… te cuido.

— No creo poder dormir Gale…

— Yo pude dormir porque sabía que estabas aquí… duerme Maddie — me mira, el brillo en sus ojos confirma que ha creído en mi mentira y sonrío con regocijo porque es la persona más ingenua que he podido conocer.

Siento su respiración acompasada en mi pecho. Sus manos se han aferrado a la espalda de mi camiseta. Se ve frágil en mis manos y casi siento pena por ella. No quiero pensar lo que sería perder a Hazelle frente a mis ojos, ambos hemos perdido a nuestro padre por una explosión así que puedo entender esa parte de su dolor, pero mi madre me ha infundido fuerzas desde que él murió y ella no tiene a nadie. Acaricio sus sedosos bucles un largo tiempo antes de volver a dormirme.

— _¿Madge? — Estamos en la Pradera, tiene un vestido rosado, de esos que jamás podré comprarle a Posy, mira hacia el bosque con sus manos casi rozando el alambrado — ¡Madge no lo hagas! — acorto los pasos que me separan de ella y la aferro dando una vuelta sobre nosotros para evitar que toque la cerca._

— _¿Qué haces? — pregunta asombrada, por el envión acabamos en el suelo, estoy sobre ella y su mirada azul penetra en mi mente — solo quería cruzar…_

— _Calla — apoyo mi frente en el inicio de su pecho, estoy temblando y la aferro a mí para que no se mueva, se oye un zumbido eléctrico — está encendida…_

— _Lo sé… — acota, noto la tristeza en su voz._

— _¿Por qué ibas a tocarla si sabías que lo estaba? — grito mirándola, ella desvía la mirada y pone sus manos en mi pecho, en un vano intento de quitarme, pero no lo haré, aunque no sé porque no quiero._

— _Estoy cansada… es demasiado Gale._

— _Ya pasara, nos dejarán salir pronto Maddie, no pueden bombardear el bunker para siempre._

— _No son las bombas Gale, eres tú — de pronto estoy boca abajo sobre el césped y ella está sentada a mi lado, mira al bosque._

— _¿Yo? — me siento a su lado, mirándola._

— _Quiero creer en ti, pero sé que no es por mí, es por ella — no voltea a verme, me frustra._

— _No entiendo de que hablas._

— _Todo lo que has hecho conmigo es para que Katniss te noté, ¿Verdad? — me mira, está llorando, quiero seguir mintiéndole, pero no puedo engañarla si me observa con los ojos vidriosos._

— _Si…_

— _Has hecho un gran trabajo… no haciendo que ella te vea como hombre porque no existe algo así en su cabeza… has hecho que me enamore aún más de ti y ahora que sé esto solo quiero morir._

 _Se levanta luego de dar dos pasos en sus zapatos caros, está de nuevo junto a la reja. Me quedo viéndola, incapaz de ponerme de pie y alejarla de ahí, o decirle que no tengo claro que es lo que me pasa cuando la veo, o como la deseo desnuda cada vez que me ducho. Quita el guante de su mano derecha y lo deja caer sobre la hierba. Voltea a verme y mi corazón late a prisa en mi pecho. Quiero gritarle que se detenga, pero un chasquido resuena y ella se desploma sobre el verde con los ojos aun abiertos y la sombra de un te quiero en sus labios rosados._

— Mierda — susurro despertando sobresaltado, volteo a verla, está dormida a mi lado, quito una lágrima que aun yace en sus rubias pestañas, está viva sí, pero ese sueño fue demasiado real.

— Hawthorne — me siento en la cama despacio, una mujer me mira, está enfundada en un uniforme del Trece, demoro unos segundos en recordar su nombre.

— Soldado Leeg…

— Soldado, aseado y vestido, Coin lo reclama — hace una venia y se aleja.

— Esa mujer no sabe hablar en voz baja — pasa una mano por su rostro y sonríe al verme — Hola.

— Hola — es irreal, acabo de verla muerta, pero ella está tibia y sus labios queman cuando besan mi mejilla— ¿Pudiste dormir?

— Si — amplia la sonrisa — Gracias Gale.

— Sobrevivimos la noche — acaricio sus bucles, la culpa hace estragos en mi sistema, _¿Cuánto sabe?_ — Debo irme, si te sientes sola ve con mi familia — a Posy le agrada el cordero, dice que es linda.

— Tengo tareas, no hay guardería, pero me pidieron que ayude con los primeros auxilios — parece triste, me acerco y le planto un beso — gracias por eso también — se le suben los colores a las mejillas.

— Señora Presidenta — saludo a la mujer y a los demás soldados, cuando he logrado despegarme de Madge y cumplir las órdenes del soldado.

— El aviso de Mellark nos dio ocho minutos extra… gracias a él nadie quedó fuera del bunker, estamos en deuda con él.

— ¿Usted cree que ya es hora? — Boggs es el único con rango suficiente como para preguntar algo, los demás solo somos soldados rasos, falta Katniss.

— En cuanto logremos volver a la superficie iniciaremos el rescate.

— ¿Rescate? — Boggs me mira con reproche, no puedo evitarlo.

— Soldado Hawthorne — me mira con una sonrisa, un escalofrío me recorre la espalda — el Capitolio está teniendo fallas eléctricas debido al golpe que realizo el Distrito 5 en la planta hidroeléctrica.

— ¿Pueden salvarlos? ¿Hace cuánto?

— Solo durante esta noche.

— ¿Por qué Katniss no está aquí?

— El Sinsajo es valioso para la rebelión Gale —el tal Heavensbee habla ahora.

— No podemos exponerla Gale, sabes que ella lo hará todo para ir si se entera — el viejo vencedor del Doce me mira fijamente, buscando mi aprobación.

— Me propongo voluntario para ir — sale de mi boca antes de que lo piense siquiera, ir por Peeta Mellark es lo último que quiero.

— Por supuesto que ahí estará soldado, pueden retirarse.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? — no esperaba encontrármela en el pasillo.

— Una reunión de rutina.

— No me buscaron a mí…

— No eres soldado Katniss, no has ido ni a una clase.

— Soy el condenado Sinsajo — murmura ella caminando junto a mí — ¿Se sabe cuánto estaremos aquí? ¿Cuáles son los daños?

— Unos días más por prevención — aun caen bombas esporádicas, le cuento que nadie ha muerto y que solo han penetrado veinte metros.

— No dormiste en tu cama— me detengo en seco, me mira con sorpresa — fui a buscarte durante la noche porque no podía dormir, pero no te encontré.

— Quizás había ido por ahí… al baño.

— Me quedé durmiendo con Posy, no volviste — parece un reproche, ruego que sea un reproche.

— Estaba con Madge — los ojos grises se abren de par en par— pase a verla, pero no estaba bien y me quedé con ella.

— Oh… Madge, debe estar muy mal… las bombas, sus padres — camina, ida en sus pensamientos.

— Dormimos juntos — acoto.

— ¿Qué? — Se planta frente a mí, me mira desde abajo — debes dejar de hacer eso Gale…

— ¿Qué?

— Darle ilusiones…

— Ella es…

— Es una buena persona y tú solo quieres jugar con ella como con las otras chicas del Doce — me mira fijamente apoyando su dedo índice — ya déjala en paz Gale.

— No le hice nada malo — _aún_ — ¿Es un dejo de celos Catnip?

— Gale… — suena cansada, pero sus mejillas se han teñido de rosa — sabes que no puedo pensar en eso.

— ¿Eso qué Katniss? — pienso en todo el tiempo que he malgastado con Madge y en como finalmente parece no haber tenido frutos, la acorralo contra la pared.

— En tener algo con alguien… quítate — intenta burlarme, la tomo de los hombros.

— ¿Y si ha muerto? — Me observa con rabia — Si Peeta ha muerto por salvarnos…

— Entonces vengaré su muerte — me pega en el pecho con fuerza — Él salvó mi vida Gale, merece mi esfuerzo.

— Tu hermana merece que vivas, tu madre, esta resistencia… yo — susurro cansado, detesto que este lejos de mí, la quiero a mi lado, compenetrados como cuando cazábamos en el bosque del Doce — ¿Morirás por él?

— Si es necesario — evita mirarme, como cada vez que hablo de algo que no le agrada, como cuando le dije que quería tener hijos, porque los quería con ella — déjame Gale…

— Has cambiado Katniss — me separo de ella dejándole su espacio, siento la tristeza bombear junto a mi sangre — No sé quién eres.

— Los Juegos te cambian… — acaricia mi mejilla — Lo siento — se pone en puntas de pie y roza mis labios, el vago recuerdo de su mesa de cocina bajo mi cuerpo y mi espalda abierta en surcos, sus labios fríos rozando los míos como ahora, pero estoy despierto y no siento nada.

— Sabia qué harías eso — susurro sin alejarla— hiciste lo mismo en tu cocina luego de los latigazos de Thread.

— ¿Cómo sabias que lo haría? — me mira extrañada, se aleja un paso.

— Porque estoy sufriendo… es la única forma de llamar tu atención.

— Hey — volteo rápidamente alejándome dos o tres pasos de mi acompañante — Estaba buscándote.

— ¿Qué? — acoto a desgana, la rubia se acerca rápidamente y se posiciona al lado de Katniss.

— No a ti — toma la mano de la castaña y la mira con dulzura — debes volver con la gente Katty, necesitan que les infundan valor.

— No puedo hacer eso — la tierra tiembla y nos llega el murmullo lastimero al otro lado del pasillo, Madge se aferra a Katniss y cierra los ojos con fuerza — ¿Estás bien?

— Madge…— quiero tocarla pero Katniss la abraza y me mira, acaricia los bucles rubios hasta que todo deja de temblar.

— Lo siento — se disculpa, mira con cariño a mi amiga y mi corazón late a prisa por alguna razón que desconozco — vamos — me mira, sonríe y empieza a caminar.

…

Está vivo. A una habitación de distancia de mí, pienso en lo extraño que fue encontrarlo, casi como si lo hubiesen dejado envuelto para regalo. Solo nos persiguieron cuando íbamos de retirada, hiriendo mi brazo bueno. Algo me dice que no está bien, que hay algo que pasamos por alto.

Dejo de pensar en ello cuando Katniss entra en el ala hospitalaria. Madge está a su lado pero se queda retraída cuando Catnip se abalanza sobre mí. Veo que voltea a ver a otro lado y reparo en que va vestida de blanco como las enfermeras. Recuerdo que dijo que pidió el pase al hospital luego de que saliéramos del encierro, que se sintió bien ayudando.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? — pone sus manos sobre mi brazo herido y quiero gritarle.

— Nos emboscaron al final… estaré bien — me mira tan fijamente que debo desviar la vista a otro lado, instintivamente la busco a ella, está haciéndole primeros auxilios a Boggs y le sonríe mientras conversan.

—Gracias — se aferra de nuevo a mi cuerpo y quiero congelar el momento pero me encuentro con los ojos azules viéndome y solo puedo alejar a la castaña y mirarla fijamente — ¿Está aquí? — señalo con la cabeza una puerta cerrada, ella sigue mi indicación con la vista y camina hasta ahí.

— Están revisándolo Catnip, deberías esperar.

— Esperé demasiado…

Todo ocurre demasiado rápido. Madge se acerca, limpia una cortada que me han hecho en la mejilla y también venda como puede la herida de bala. No me mira, no me habla y eso me extraña. Quiero creer que está guardando las apariencias o que es porque está demasiado absorta en su trabajo. Un chirrido llama mi atención y la de ella. Oímos el grito de Katniss y los alaridos de Peeta. Boggs es más rápido y se interna en la habitación conmigo pisándole los talones. Golpea a Peeta, dejándolo inconsciente y solo así logramos separarlo de Katniss que está morada y tiene una marca alrededor del cuello.

Me obligan a alejarme. Veo a Madge con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Está en shock o eso creo porque apenas si reacciona cuando le piden que se mueva del camino porque estorba en la puerta. En una camilla se llevan a Peeta y en la otra a Katniss.

— Tienes que volver a tu camilla Gale — me toma del brazo.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? — intento ponerme en su campo de visión pero desvía la mirada ejerciendo presión, la acompaño y vuelvo a sentarme en la fría camilla.

— Nada, estoy haciendo mi trabajo — corrobora que no se hayan movido las vendas y recién ahí me mira a los ojos — acuéstate y quédate quieto por favor, en cuanto acaben con los Vencedores algún doctos vendrá a buscarte, tienen que quitar la bala de tu hombro y probablemente hacer algún punto en tu mejilla.

— ¿Qué te ocurre Maddie?

— Entiendo que tuvieras que ser el héroe de nuevo Gale… pero al menos podrías haberme avisado — de pronto lo entiendo todo — me alegra que estés a salvo al menos — roza su mano en mi brazo desnudo y siento que se ha alejado un kilómetro.

…

Duele, no soy plenamente consciente de mi alrededor, solo sé que duele. Mi hombro está entumecido y mi cuerpo parece de plomo. Apenas abro los ojos debo cerrarlos de nuevo, la luz es demasiado intensa. Intento moverme, muevo los dedos de mis pies, mis piernas y finalmente acabo moviendo mis manos. Todo bien con mi mano y brazo izquierdos. Mi hombro derecho debe haber sido operado porque ahora soy capaz de notar las vendas conteniéndolo. Mi mano derecha encierra algo. No me toma mucho saber que es ella.

— Madge…

— Mmm…

— Madge, apaga la luz — susurro— por favor.

— ¿Eh? Si lo siento — suelta mi mano, la escucho golpearse contra algo y ahogar un gemido de dolor — ya…

— ¿Salió bien? — abro los ojos, ha dejado una pequeña luz encendida así que la veo ocupar de nuevo su lugar en una silla al lado de mi cama.

— Perdiste algo de sangre, pero fue fácil sacar la bala… — me mira, creo que es muy bonita — Katniss tiene un severo traumatismo en las cuerdas vocales… tardará en volver a hablar.

— Pareces cansada — no tengo idea de que es lo que ha dicho, la mitad de las palabras sonaron confusas en mi mente, el analgésico que me dieron es fuerte — te ves muy bonita.

— Estás drogado — un atisbo de sonrisa surca su rostro, se acerca y en torno a la luz puedo ver que tiene que estar agotada porque las bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos son realmente azules — pero si… tome un turno completo y me quedé aquí, lamento haberme dormido tomando tu mano…

— No lo lamentes Maddie — intento alzar la mano para acariciar su rostro pero me detiene.

— Quería estar cuando despiertes para que no te sintieras desorientado… ya me voy.

— ¿Por qué? — no entiendo su lejanía, _quédate y quiéreme_.

— ¿Por qué qué?

— Porque quieres irte… quédate — le hago lugar en la camilla y abro las sábanas— No me dejes solo…— parece dudarlo, mira la silla, el espacio en mi cama y a mí — por favor.

— So-solo un momento — se sienta en la cama, aun dudando, la atraigo a mi lado con mi brazo sano y acaba apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho, pasando un brazo por sobre mi abdomen.

— Lamento no haberte dicho — maldigo la droga, no lo siento, me da igual lo que sienta el cordero, me da igual — no quería preocuparte— no a ti, sino a Katniss, le traje a su maldito amante y resultó estar loco.

— Pudiste haber muerto — la apego hacia mí sintiendo su calor, acaricio sus rizos.

— Tenía que traerlo de vuelta…

— No saben que es lo que le han hecho — se aferra más a mí, siento su respiración en mi cuello — Peeta está mal…

— Casi la mata Madge.

— No fue su culpa — chilla alzándose hasta poder mirarme — Él la ama — tiene que haber sido algo en mi rostro, porque como un rayo se baja de la camilla y me mira arrepentida — lo siento, no quise gritarte, ni decir eso…

— ¿El qué?

— Nada — suspira, no entiendo nada de lo que pasa, acaricia mi mejilla — realmente deberías estar descansando y yo también.

— Vuelve a la cama y durmamos juntos — se sonroja, como siempre, y sonrío porque es auténtica y me agrada eso.

— No Gale, tu aquí y yo en mi habitación — me dedica una última mirada, dudando.

— Bésame — _no dudes cordero_.

Me mira unos segundos y luego me besa. Es un beso llano, sabe a despedida aunque no sé por qué, dura solo unos segundos y luego sale por la puerta. Me quedo pensando en ella, en el panadero que resulto estar loco y en como mi mejor amiga, mi amada está a unos cuantos pasos de mí y yo estoy besando a otra.

* * *

 **Bien, espero que a pesar de la espera les guste el capítulo. Algunas cosas empiezan a tomar forma chan chan chan. Sandy querida, sé que pediste que nada de Galeniss pero el libro es el libro y algo de Galeniss tiene que haber o no habría drama jajaja.**

 **Volvió Peeta, mejor dicho lo trajeron je. Con su regreso se viene más drama, más celos y una vuelta de tuercas. La perspectiva de Madge viene cargadita.**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Si te gustó, dale fav y follow así sabes cuándo subo nuevo capi. Y si quieres opinar, amenazarme o sugerir algo, deja un review!**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


	9. Un día ajetreado

**Declaimer: La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ni gano un centavo al escribir esto, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras. Esta historia sale de un reto propuesto por Darkmatter Black del foro El diente de león.**

* * *

 **.Un día ajetreado.**

~MADGE POV~

El corazón me late a prisa cuando dejo la habitación de Gale. Sus labios en los míos, su mano en mi cabello. A veces creo que no debería seguir con él. Veo como la mira, como busca su contacto, siempre pendiente de ella, siempre rondándole. Quiero creer que es por su pasado y por el hecho de que Katniss siempre está en peligro, pero no puedo evitar pensar que simplemente me usa. Luego hace cosas como las del torreón, o pedirme que sea su novia y da vuelta mi mundo. Quiero ser egoísta, como cualquier niña rica, pero no puedo.

Camino apenas unos pasos y me detengo en la puerta que cita Katniss Everdeen. Miro alrededor esperando que no haya nadie, mi turno ha terminado hace mucho y el permiso especial que pedí era solo por Gale. Me interno en la habitación y la veo dormir. Un collarín protege su cuello y no hay mueca de dolor en su rostro. Pero soy consciente de que sufre. Esto no es lo que mi amiga esperaba. Nada desde los once años es lo que ella esperaba.

Perdió a su padre en las minas y su madre se encerró en si misma dejándolas a la deriva. Logró cambiar eso, cazar para vivir, ir a la escuela y fingir que tenían una madre funcional para que el gobierno no las separara. Como si eso fuera poco durante la primera cosecha de Prim, es elegida para ir a los Juegos y se presenta voluntaria para morir. Sobrevive y su trágico amante también. Una persona normal no aguantaría ni la mitad de lo que ella tuvo que soportar y la obligan a volver a la Arena. Acaricio su rostro, intentando adivinar que se siente perder dos veces al chico que te ha atado el destino. Sé que no lo amaba en la primera Arena, que lo salvó por cortesía, porque esa ruda coraza solo resguarda la bondad que posee.

Pero cuando Peeta no volvió con ella al Trece entendí que realmente, la chica en llamas estaba enamorada. Lo supe cuando el corazón del panadero se detuvo y el chico del Cuatro logró reanimarlo. Lo confirmó ella misma besándolo y declarándole la necesidad que tenía por él horas antes de que la Arena estallara en mil pedazos. Lo han devuelto, pero ese chico, el que yace ido bajo la morflina no es su panadero, es una bestia y es imposible saber si volverá.

— No pierdas las esperanzas Katty — deshago con cuidado la trenza y acomodo su cabello a un lado — él volverá, lograrás sacarlo a flote.

— Señorita Undersee — volteo a la puerta, el jefe de médicos me dedica una ruda mirada — su horario terminó hace mucho.

— Lo siento, ella es mi amiga — acoto en un susurro, beso su frente y salgo — no volverá a ocurrir.

Al día siguiente el Sinsajo pide por escrito que me quedé con ella. Mis tareas en el hospital son revocadas y paso con ella todo el tiempo que permanece despierta. Hace una semana que está en cama. Le prohibieron hablar así que lleno el silencio con mis monólogos. Le cuento que Annie Cresta, la recién descubierta novia de Finnick, está loca de remate pero que es buena y no parece peligrosa. Le hablo de Johanna, que junto con Peeta son los que más han sufrido la tortura en el Capitolio, la chica del Siete está mal.

 _ **Peeta.**_ Escribe en un cuaderno que le han cedido.

— El señor Plutarch dice que le han hecho algo a sus recuerdos — le cuento sobre el secuestro, lo que significa — no se mucho sobre el tema realmente — hago una mueca, ella acaricia con dulzura mi mano.

 _ **¿Gale? ¿Por qué no ha venido a verme?**_

— Aún no le dejan levantarse — los celos pinchan mi espina — le quitaron una bala del brazo, pero está bien — le sonrío, imita apenas la mueca y se queda mirando la puerta — Te darán el alta y podrás ir a verlo.

 _ **¿Irás conmigo?**_

— ¿A ver a Gale? — lo he evitado los últimos cinco días, he ido cuando dormía y me he pasado horas acariciando su cabello, pero no me he aparecido cuando estaba despierto, ella niega enérgicamente — a Peeta… — asiente y una lágrima corre por su mejilla, la quita con furia — no podemos entrar, lo vigilan — acoto esperando que no quiera que haga algo ilegal.

 _ **Solo verlo, ¿Sabes dónde está?**_

— Iré contigo lo prometo — una doctora entra para revisarla y me pide que abandone la sala así que lo hago — Prim, ¿Por qué no entraste?

— Vengo de parte de Gale — sonríe con picardía — está enfadado porque no has ido a verle… le he dicho que no te has despegado de mi hermana pero no hay caso — mira por la pequeña ventanita que hay en la puerta como su hermana es atendida — quiere verte — vuelve a sonreírme y toma mi mano — ve, yo me quedaré con Katniss por un rato — me guiña y solo puedo sonrojarme.

— Solo un momento — la dejo atrás, pasando por los diferentes pasillos hasta dar con su puerta.

— Hazelle estoy bien — me quedo escuchándole, mi corazón se acelera solo con su voz — puedo comer solo desde los seis años…

— Eres mi hijo, estás herido y te alimento cuanto quiero — lo escucho reír quedamente y estoy a punto de irme para no interrumpir la escena familiar cuando abren la puerta.

— ¡Madge! — La más pequeña de los Hawthorne se enrosca en mi pierna y me sonríe abiertamente — ¡Hola! ¿Has venido a visitar a mi hermano?

— Hola pequeña Posy — la alzo poniéndola en mi cadera y besa mi mejilla ruidosamente — sí, pasaba a saludar, permiso.

— Pasa cariño — los ojos color avellana me miran con dulzura, volteo a ver a Gale, esperando enojo en sus ojos, pero simplemente me mira y hace esa sonrisa de medio lado que me derrite.

— Te has tardado — aleja la comida que su madre intenta seguir dándole — convence a esta mujer que me deje comer por mis propios medios.

— Eres diestro Gale, no puedes comer con esa mano — me quedo apenas a un paso de la puerta, intentando ser solo una ajena en esta bonita escena, dejo a Posy en el suelo nuevamente.

— La chica me entiende, ahora come — acota la mujer sonriéndome mientras apunta con la cuchara a Gale, que me mira sin más.

— No, ya es hora de que te vayas Hazelle — acaricia la mano de su madre con cariño — Madge puede ayudarme.

— Si mami — asiente la pequeña sentándose en el regazo de su madre — es la novia, mejor si lo hace ella — noto mis mejillas arder enseguida.

— ¿Yo? Soy… soy solo…— me trabo, él dijo que era su novia, en mi cuarto, pero a los ojos del mundo soy solo la pobre chica a la que salvó de las garras del Capitolio ¿Verdad?

— Es cierto Posy, mejor dejemos solos a los tortolos — evito mirar a Gale, evito mirar a cualquiera de los tres Hawthorne, la madre y la niña se despiden y cierran la puerta detrás de mí que no me he movido ni un paso.

— ¿Qué te ocurre?

— Prim me dijo que querías verme, no sabía que tu familia estaba aquí, lamento haber arruinado…

— Salvaste mi integridad mental Maddie… Hazelle no puede entender que soy mayor.

— Eres su hijo que esperas…

— Madge…

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Vas a quedarte ahí parada o vendrás a mi lado? — lo miro y sus penetrantes ojos grises me observan de arriba abajo — ¿Has bajado de peso? — miro mi propio cuerpo, me he salteado algunas comidas solo por pasar más tiempo con Katty y porque casi nunca tengo apetito.

— Algo — acoto moviéndome hasta la silla que ocupaba su madre minutos antes — ¿Cómo te encuentras?

— Aun estás enfadada porque no te dije que me iría… — tomo algo del puré de nabos y lo acerco a sus labios.

— No — la verdad es que nunca estuve enfadada, solo dolida, pero no lo sabrá.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿Entonces qué? — come sin ofrecer resistencia.

— ¿Por qué estás tan distante Maddie? ¿Por qué ibas a negarlo? — siento mis mejillas calientes y el corazón a mil por hora.

— ¿Me quieres? — pregunto abatida, las lágrimas se agolpan en mis ojos, han pasado semanas desde que me pidió ser su novia, pero jamás dijo nada sobre quererme, me prometí que no lloraría frente a él sin embargo no puedo evitarlo.

— ¿A qué viene eso? — desvío la mirada, ha sido una pregunta estúpida, espero su negativa, que diga que todo ha sido una farsa, que he alucinado — Claro que te quiero — volteo a verlo tan rápido que toda la habitación gira, se me queda viendo sorprendido — ¿Por qué lloras? — intenta moverse de la cama pero lo detengo.

— Nada… — respondo con incoherencia, intento que coma y él me deja poner la cuchara en su boca, pero luego toma mi mano y tira de ella por lo que acabo medio encima de él — Gale…

— Sube a la cama… ahora — musita aún con el cubierto en la boca, hago caso de su petición abochornada, toma la cuchara con la misma mano que me impulsó hacia él y la deja sobre la mesilla.

—Lamento mi conducta errática — acoto yo, empecinada en ver donde ha dejado la cuchara, sin caer en que estoy a horcajadas del cazador, como aquella vez en el bosque cuando le dije todo lo que creía de él y me pidió que lo quisiera, que él haría todo por quererme.

— ¿Qué clase de disculpa es esa? — Inunda mi mundo con una carcajada suave, acaricia mi mejilla y me veo obligada a mirarlo, besa mi nariz — ¿Estás bien? — su mano recorre mi costado hasta detenerse impunemente sobre el inicio de mi trasero.

— Ha sido demasiado en poco tiempo — pienso en la visita al Doce, los bombardeos, mis constantes sospechas, el regreso de Peeta, mi mejor amiga malherida.

— Lo sé — besa mis labios con ternura y me pregunto si hay alguien capaz de fingir tan bien — ¿mejor? — asiento apegándome, lo abrazo, ocultándome en el hueco de su cuello y lo siento estremecer.

— Te extrañe — musito luego de un silencio en el que se dedica a acariciar mi espalda.

— También yo — carraspea, ignoro el malestar que siento, me quedo ahí un buen rato antes de que vuelva a hablar — Me darán el alta pronto…

— Lo sé — me alzo para poder perderme en la bruma gris, acaricio su cabello alborotado — podrás volver a ser un héroe.

— Pensaba en otras cosas que podía hacer — usa una mirada que jamás le había visto, pero hace que mis mejillas ardan y por consiguiente que él ría — eres predecible Maddie…

— Y tú un salido — me cruzo de brazos fingiendo estar enfadada, vuelve a reír y besa mis labios.

— Soldado Hawthorne, ¿Ha visto a… — abren la puerta sin llamar, por lo que no me dan tiempo de salir de encima del castaño — supongo que debí llamar — el capitán Boggs inspira respeto si lo ves por los pasillos, pero también se ve amigable.

— Diría que es un malentendido, pero dado que no estoy en servicio… — no me deja bajar, ejerce presión en mi espalda para apegarme a él — ¿Qué necesita?

— No es usted a quien busco soldado — me dedica una mirada, golpeo suavemente a Gale en el pecho y suelta el agarre — tiene que acompañarme Señorita Undersee.

— ¿Yo? — acomodo mi falda blanca y los rizos que Gale se encargó de alborotar.

— ¿Ella?

— La requieren para un tratamiento experimental para el sujeto Mellark.

— ¿Qué? — Acotamos al unísono — ¿Estás bromeando Boggs? — Gale farfulla con rabia, descubre su cuerpo insistiendo en levantarse.

—Más respeto soldado y más le vale no poner un pie fuera de esa cama — el hombre vuelve a mirarme, estoy aterrada, miro a Gale que se debate entre obedecer una orden directa de su superior o saltar de la camilla.

— Iré — no sé ni de qué trata, ni porqué yo, pero no quiero que Gale se altere— solo deme unos minutos.

— Señorita — insiste el soldado — ni una palabra al soldado Everdeen— sale y cierra la puerta detrás de sí.

— No irás — me he quedado mirando la puerta — Madge — grita y volteo a verle — no irás.

— No puedo negarme…

— Coin ha enloquecido, no pueden meterte en una habitación con ese lunático — toma mi mano con rudeza y me quejo pero no alivia el agarre — has que me dejen acompañarte.

Hablo con su médico. El hombre parece reticente a dejarlo abandonar el hospital con una herida recién operada. Juro y perjuro que se quedara en la silla de ruedas y que solo insiste en acompañarme. Consigo el permiso, que debo mostrarle al capitán Boggs que no deja de mirar con mala cara a mi cazador. Empujo la silla de ruedas por los pasillos del hospital. Nos acercamos al área de enfermedades mentales y justo al final del pasillo hay una ventana y una puerta. No he dejado de temblar aun cuando me han dicho que no hay peligro real.

Peeta tiene problemas para reconocer lo real de lo falso. Han ideado un método para que trate de recordar, pero ha funcionado a medias. Las personas del trece no generan un cambio en su humor porque son desconocidos. Ellos pueden contarle ciertos aspectos de la vida en los distritos o de cosas que se han visto en las entrevistas y programas televisivos. El problema es su cualidad de extraños, no conocen a Peeta, al verdadero Peeta. Haymitch, el mentor del Doce, intentó entrar, pero los recuerdos asociados a él eran demasiado para el chico y no resultó nada bien.

Por eso pensaron en mí. Tengo su edad, soy la amiga de su ahora no amada, conozco cosas de su vida cotidiana. Y lo más importante, él Capitolio no sabe de mi existencia, por lo que no pudo alterar recuerdos asociados a mí.

— Hawthorne — exclama Haymitch despegando la vista de la ventana, del otro lado podemos ver a un Peeta absolutamente pálido, delgado y maltrecho — no estarás pensando en entrar o si…

— Vengo a acompañarla — me dedica una mirada.

— Querida — el hombre se aferra a mis hombros — no quiero meter presión pero dependemos de tu ayuda — asiento escuetamente.

— Bien señorita Undersee — Aurelius, suspiro aliviada al ver un rostro conocido entre tanto psicoanalista del Trece — su tarea es brindar datos de la vida de Peeta en el Doce.

— Nada relacionado a Katniss o a los Juegos — acota Haymitch.

— Pero si tiene la tarea de averiguar cuanto sabe sobre la pérdida del Distrito Doce — aclara el doctor — no tema, es imposible que le haga daño, está amarrado.

— Lo tienen como a un animal…

— En estos momentos lo es — masculla Gale desde la silla, me mira — no te le acerques — asiento y abro la puerta.

— Tú… —temo por un momento, la puerta se cierra con un estruendo a mis espaldas.

— Oh Peeta — observo el azul de sus ojos similar al mío, pero opaco, sin vida — ¿Qué han hecho contigo Peeta?

— Me tienen encerrado y esposado, como un animal, mientras ella es libre…

— Peeta — ignoro el que la haya nombrado — ¿Sabes quién soy?

—Madge Undersee… hija del alcalde del Doce… — cierra los ojos con fuerza — te gustaba mi glaseado de fresa.

— Adoro tu glaseado de fresa —acoto con un suspiro de alivio, me acerco hasta ocupar la silla al lado de su cama — y tus tortas decoradas para cada uno de mis cumpleaños.

— Eres una compañera de la escuela — relaja el ceño y me mira — estás viva…

— Claro que si ¿por qué no lo estaría?

— Bombardearon el Doce — acota como si fuese una desinformada, miro al rectángulo de cristal de la pared, ahí tienen, si sabe del bombardeo — mostraron la mansión, el edificio de justicia y el quemador por la televisión…

— Si Peeta… el Doce fue reducido a cenizas.

—ELLA lo causó — me mira fijamente — por su culpa todas esas personas murieron, y más van a morir… — grita y se agita en la cama, luchando contra las correas de cuero que lo paralizan.

— Ella solo intenta liberarnos de Snow Peeta…

— ¡Ella es un muto Madge! No confíes es ella — el azul de sus ojos choca con el mío, jadea y se retuerce — ¡no confíes! ¡Nos matará a todos!

— Peeta — me estremezco, no puedo evitar acercarme más a él hasta que mis manos rozan su rostro, se queda estático — nada de eso importa Peeta — me mira, lo oigo respirar ruidosamente — solo importa que sepas quien eres tú…

— Madge…no sé quién soy... solo sé que ella…

— Centremos la atención en ti ¿vale? — Acaricio su flequillo acomodándolo fuera de su rostro — Eres Peeta Mellark y vienes del Distrito Doce.

— Que ha sido bombardeado.

— Eres hijo del panadero, y tú mismo eres un excelente panadero…

— Mi padre… mi familia no ha venido a verme Madge — un nudo se forma en mi garganta, golpean la ventana y ambos miramos al cristal— ¿Por qué no han venido a verme?

— Tu familia… — quiero mentir, realmente quiero hacerlo pero lo veo frágil, hundido, no puedo mentirle al chico más gentil, sé que él no lo habría hecho— tu familia no sobrevivió al ataque Peeta… ellos… no vendrán — las lágrimas se agolpan en mis ojos, tomo su mano con suavidad.

— Katniss los mató… ese muto asqueroso mató a mi familia — vuelve a retorcerse con furia en la cama intento liberar el agarre pero toma mi muñeca con demasiada fuerza.

— Duele… Peeta estás lastimándome — forcejeo hipnotizada por los ojos azules que han perdido el brillo por completo.

— ¡Muto! — chilla y patalea ejerciendo cada vez más fuerza.

— ¡Suéltame Peeta! — escucho golpes contra el cristal, que alguien me ayude, por favor.

— ¡Madge! ¡Madge! — Escucho su voz amortiguada por el grosor de las paredes — ¡Déjame entrar! ¡Haymitch hay que sacarla!

— ¡Gale! — el nombre sale inconscientemente de mis labios, el rubio me suelta y caigo estrepitosamente sobre el suelo, la muñeca me duele bastante, la froto con mi otra mano incapaz de dejar de ver al panadero.

Dos soldados irrumpen en la habitación, Peeta no para de chillarle a Gale que ahora Katniss es toda suya pero que no puede confiar en ella. Me ruega a mí que no confíe en ella. Mi nombre muere en sus labios cuando aplican el sedante. Me he quedado paralizada viéndole y llorando, sentada en el gélido suelo de esta asfixiante habitación. Los soldados me ayudan a poner en pie y camino tambaleándome hasta el otro recinto.

— Madge —observo los ojos plateados del mentor, la disculpa en sus ojos, en el temblor de su mentón — lo siento mucho preciosa.

— Tienen que dejarme volver — apresuro a decir, ocultando en mi espalda mis brazos solo para que no se note que los dedos del rubio han quedado tatuados en rojo sobre mi horario — no pueden abandonarlo, ese no es…

— No lo abandonaremos — pone sus manos en mis hombros y por un momento me recuerda a mi padre — eres valiente Undersee y nos has sido de ayuda, pero ahora tienes que volver con Gale al hospital y que te vean esa muñeca.

— Promételo — miro fijamente la bruma gris, el hombre sonríe con suficiencia — no que no lo abandonarás, eso supongo que no lo harás una segunda vez… prométame que me dejarán entrar de nuevo…

— Él no puede prometerle nada señorita Undersee — todos a mi alrededor se tensan, aquel que es soldado realiza un saludo militar, el resto inclinan la cabeza, yo incluso hago una venia, el mentor simplemente se le queda mirando.

— Señora Presidenta…

— ¿Reporte?

— Sabe del Doce, que su familia ha muerto y cree que el Sinsajo es… — Aurelius se detiene intentando hallar otra palabra.

— Creen que somos los traidores, Señora Presidenta — Haymitch suena altanero, no ha quitado las manos de mis hombros — y que Katniss es un muto creado por el Trece.

— ¿Te ha reconocido? — me mira a mí, me pregunta a mí, pero me he quedado sin habla.

— S-si… incluso recordó que me gustaban sus glaseados… — tomo aire y me separo del Vencedor, busco los ojos grises de Gale que me mira con lo que supongo que es temor — Madame… sé que soy prescindible en este lugar… lo era en el Doce… sin embargo sé cosas sobre Peeta que su experimentado panel de médicos no podrá decirle.

— ¿Qué sugiere señorita?

— Que me permitan volver a entrar — ruego dando un paso hacia ella, el cazador me mira desconcertado.

— El secuestro al que ha sido expuesto Mellark es peligroso, es impredecible, Señora, no podemos volver a arriesgar la vida de una civil — Gale habla como si yo estuviese pintada, mira a la mujer a los ojos.

— Soldado Hawthorne tengo entendido que usted está de baja médica por lo que su opinión no tiene relevancia en este asunto — la mujer del cabello gris voltea a verme — tienes un punto Madge y te aseguro que hare lo que esté a mi alcance para garantizar tu seguridad junto al muchacho.

La dama gris pide un informe escrito y que se le enseñen las cámaras. Quiero verlo también, pero me ordena escoltar a Gale hasta su camilla en el hospital y que vuelva a mis labores, así que salimos de la habitación. Los pensamientos se arremolinan en mi cabeza. Conozco a Peeta, mi padre y el suyo eran amigos antes de que papá fuese alcalde. Junto con Katniss, era el único que no me trataba como una escoria por ser la hija del alcalde. Debo hacer algo, se lo debo a Katty, me siento culpable de sentir celos de mi mejor amiga.

— Estás muy callada — está rígido en la silla, no voltea a verme.

— Tú tampoco estás conversador Gale…

— Métete por este pasillo — ordena señalando a su derecha.

— Debemos ir al hospital — acoto, me mira fijamente por unos segundos sin dejar de señalar a su derecha, decido hacerle caso, me hace girar a la derecha de nuevo y luego a la izquierda — ¿Dónde me has traído?

— Mi compartimiento — aclara como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo y caigo en que nunca había estado aquí, pasa el brazo por la lectora y nos internamos dentro.

— ¿Por qué me traes aquí Gale? Realmente deberíamos ir al hospital, debes descansar.

— Me siento bien… ya volveremos, quiero estar tranquilo veinte minutos ¿Si?

—Ya… pero también debo volver con Katty se suponía que me iría solo un rato— se levanta de la silla y se sienta en su cama pegando la espalda a la pared de cemento.

— Veinte minutos nada más Maddie, no va a morir sin ti — palpa el espacio a su lado, me quedo en pie — veré el estado de tu muñeca tanto si quieres como si no y no quieres que haga fuerza o si — sus dientes blancos relucen.

— Siempre logras convencerme — me siento a su lado cruza su brazo bueno alrededor e mi espalda y me apega a él — no toques vale, solo debo ponerle hielo… — alzo mi brazo frente a nuestros ojos.

— Debería haber entrado y matado al maldito…

— Eres un mentiroso Hawthorne… — me mira entre asustado y sorprendido — ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— En el fondo no piensas eso… por algo fuiste el primer voluntario… — me rio de su rostro sorprendido, frunce el ceño — una chica tiene sus métodos pero eso no importa… en el fondo sabes que no podías dejarlo atrás, por más que le odies — _lo odias porque te ha robado a Katniss,_ alejo ese pensamiento mientras me recuesto en sus piernas, su mano se posa en mi cabello casi instantáneamente.

— No puedes saberlo — un pequeño rubor cubre sus mejillas, desde esta perspectiva creo que es aún más guapo.

— Quizás sea tu complejo de héroe — sonríe, yo también y siento como si nos acercásemos.

— Tu también lo tienes — ahora yo estoy sorprendida — la morflina para mí luego de los azotes, el pin que le dio el nombre a Katniss, lo que quieres hacer con Peeta… eres una heroína Madge y aún un misterio para mí— roza mi mejilla con su pulgar, luego mi nariz y mis labios, como si intentara reconocerme por su tacto.

Me levanto y vuelvo a estar sentada sobre sus piernas como al mediodía. Esta vez no siento pena cuando rozo sus labios y me apego a su cuerpo. Me agrada sentir el suspiro que escapa de su boca cuando lo beso, su mano en mi espalda, sus músculos en tensión y el subir y bajar de su pecho mientras el beso aumenta de intensidad. Su mano baja con descaro metiéndose bajo mi vestido y suspiro en sus labios, él sonríe y muerde mi labio inferior. Siento rojas las mejillas.

Se separa cuando ya no podemos soportar la falta de aire. Acaricia mi mejilla y sus ojos se entornan, como si quisiera pero no pudiera soltar lo que lleva guardado. Siento intriga, pero nunca fui una persona cotilla y no empezaría con él. Le sonrío y beso una última vez sus labios.

…

— ¡Perdón! — La castaña sonríe al verme entrar en su cuarto de hospital —realmente lamento haberte dejado tanto tiempo.

 _ **Tranquila.**_

— ¿Cómo has estado? — olvido por un momento la arca en mi muñeca derecha y tomo su mano, me mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

 _ **¿Qué te ocurrió?**_ Toma mi mano y la observa mejor. _**¿Quién hizo esto en tu muñeca?**_

— Vi a… — me detengo en ese instante, no puedo hablarle de Peeta, me lo prohibieron — Tenía que ir a ver a Gale — me dedica una mirada seria, de esas que me daba cuando le decía que su amigo me parecía atractivo, como si tuviera miedo de que cualquiera se acercara a él.

 _ **¿Él te hizo esto? ¿Por qué demoraste tanto?**_

— No fue él — acoto de inmediato— Fue un médico que se enfadó conmigo — me reprendo, casi se me escapa lo de Peeta — ¿Eh, con Gale?... Pues ya sabes cosas de novios — está vez sus ojos se abren de par en par y temo que él no le haya dicho, muerdo mi lengua — hablamos y lo ayude a comer su almuerzo…

 _ **¿NOVIOS?**_

— Creí que él te lo habría dicho — suspiro, porque ocultárselo a tu mejor amiga Hawthorne, por qué.

 _ **No dijo nada… no diré que me alegro Madge, no me alegro.**_

— Tu rostro ya me lo dice Katty — un vacío me llena el interior — la pregunta es… ¿Por qué te molesta? ¿Lo quieres? — Mi pregunta la descoloca, se pone a escribir como una posesa— Katty….

 _ **Tú, como yo conoces las historias. Esas que hablan de Gale llevando a la cama a cualquier muchacha. Él es mi amigo y lo quiero como tal. Como te quiero a ti… temo por tus sentimientos. Él puede ser muy bueno convenciendo a la gente Madge. Es un estratega y solo piensa en lo que es mejor para la situación. No quiero que te haga daño… no quiero que te alejé de mí.**_

— Katty — repito, repasando en mi mente cada palabra — no me perderás — me dedica una mirada triste — Tu jamás me perderás, menos por Gale — no puedo quitar de mi cabeza la palabra estratega, quiero, pero no puedo.

 _ **Es una bomba de tiempo Madge. Gale algún día explotará y te consumirá… como Peeta.**_

— Peeta mejorara — quito las lágrimas que ruedan por las mejillas de mi querida amiga — A él… a Peeta… — quiero preguntar, pero temo que se cierre.

 _ **¿Lo quiero? Salvó mi vida en Los Juegos, pero también lo hizo Gale durante tantos años en el bosque. Salvé la suya cuando nos permitieron ser dos los ganadores. Pero también he salvado la vida de Gale en alguna ocasión. Entonces… ¿Por qué me angustia más la lejanía del panadero que la de Gale?**_

— Lo quieres… — acoto casi chillando — Katniss… tu realmente quieres a Peeta — las mejillas de la castaña se tornan rojas y me arroja sin fuerza el cuaderno cubriéndose el rostro con las manos — ¿Sabes? Es gracioso que hayamos conversado más ahora que no puedes hablar que en cinco años de amistad…

— Es bueno ver que te diviertes chica en llamas — me bajo de la camilla de Katniss cuando oigo su voz, mis mejillas se tornan rosadas y no puedo dejar de mirarle — ¿Madge, cierto? — me tiende la mano, ligeramente áspera, la estrecho con suavidad.

— L-la misma — no suelto su mano hasta que Katniss carraspea, la primera vez que vi a Finnick Odair tenía siete años en su Gira de la Victoria pero vaya si era guapo en ese entonces, esta versión adulta es aún más.

— ¿Cómo estás Katniss? — Se sienta sin cuidado sobre la camilla y toma la mano de mi amiga que simplemente suspira — He ido a ver a Peeta — mis ojos se abren de par en par — no me han dejado entrar a verlo — acota mirándome con gracia — pregunta por ti…

— Disculpa… Finnick…

— Puedes decirme Finn dulzura — me guiña un ojo y sonríe.

— No entrara, y no deberías decirle algo como eso…

 _ **No soy una niña tomo mis decisiones…**_

— Sé que no eres una niña Katty pero no puedes ir hasta que él esté mejor.

 _ **Solo quiero verlo.**_

— Solo quiere verlo — ambos me miran, el rostro compungido de Finnick me hace estremecer.

— Son imposibles, solo la Presidenta decidirá eso Katty.

Finnick se queda un rato más. Adula el mutismo de Katty, me elogia de arriba abajo haciendo que me derrita. Para cuando llega la hora de dormir estoy exhausta pero no puedo evitar pasarme por el cuarto de Gale. Me he enterado que es su última noche en el hospital pero que la recuperación será larga y quiero ver como está.

— Justo a tiempo — sonríe cuando me ve entrar — creí que nuevamente te habrías olvidado de mí.

— Lastimosamente no puedo aunque quiera — me acerco y tímidamente dejo un beso en sus labios — vine a darte las buenas noches simplemente.

— Es una cama relativamente grande — insta moviéndose a un lado.

— No estarás cómodo y temo golpearte o algo — ya estoy sentada a su lado en la cama, eso no quiere decir que vaya a quedarme.

— Estaré bien, apenas te mueves cuando duermes — recuerdo las noches que pasamos en el bunker y me sonrojo — ¿Qué has hecho?

— Estar con Katty… incluso vino el guapo de Finnick Odair a visitarla, es tan carismático como en la tele.

— ¿Guapo?

— Oh vamos sabes a qué me refiero… es Finnick Odair, llevaba prendada de él desde que lo vi en mi casa con siete años — su rostro es un poema y no puedo evitar reírme.

— ¿Te gusta Odair? — Susurra mirándome fijamente, casi traspasándome — Sabes que está con la demente… que son novios, ¿Verdad?

— También tengo novio — le aclaro y me mira con ironía, le sonrío y beso sus labios cortamente — es un chico guapo, un Vencedor, el adonis al que todas quieren… menos yo que decidí que necesitaba algo más cercano…

— Eres traicionera Maddie…

— Solo jugaba contigo Gale — me acomodo en su pecho, el latido de su corazón me aletarga — quizás si quiera dormir aquí esta noche.

— Gracias — musita apretando un botón que hace que la cama quede horizontal.

— No tienes que agradecerme nada.

* * *

 **¡Buenas! Está vez soy puntual wiiiii. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, quedo algo largo para mi gusto pero necesitaba escribir todo esto bajo la perspectiva de Madge. Vamos con las aclaraciones/ acotaciones.**

 ***Empezamos a notar los celos de Gale jujuju.**

 ***Decidí darle un toque fangirl a Madge, con respecto a Finnick, vamos… ¿Quién no ama a Odair?**

 ***Dado que Madge en el libro muere pero aquí no, decidí que ella tomaría el papel que tiene Delly en los libros y Prim en la peli… ser la conciencia de Peeta jaja.**

 ***Podemos ver a una Madge dubitativa. Cualquier adolescente duda hasta de su sombra cuando pica el amor, pero quise mostrar que a pesar de sus múltiples virtudes, ella también puede ser una celosa compulsiva (aunque sus celos sean reales u.u)**

* * *

 **MOMENTO SPAM…**

 **Esta semana subiré el ultimo capítulo de mi fanfic "Es lo que hacemos" y me gustaría que se pasarás por allí a opinar!**

 **Por otra parte, el foro en el que participo "El diente de león" tiene dos retos en proceso… uno para el día de la amistad (20 de Julio en Argentina) y uno por el día de la Comunidad LGBT. Las invito a participar!**

 **PARA AMBAS COSAS PASENSÉ POR MI PERFIL!**

* * *

 **Ahora si ya me despido. Porfis, dale a follow, fav y déjame un review. No cuesta mucho y me hace very happy x3.**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


	10. De celos y otras extrañas emociones

**Declaimer: La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ni gano un centavo al escribir esto, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras. Esta historia sale de un reto propuesto por Darkmatter Black del foro El diente de león.**

* * *

.De celos y otras extrañas emociones.

~GALE POV~

Tres semanas después del rescate de los Vencedores, apenas soy capaz de mover la mano derecha sin sentir que el fuego recorre mis tendones. La rehabilitación es dolorosa, pero como en todo lo que hago, soy bueno. Los médicos están fascinados con la movilidad que consigo apenas sintiendo dolor. Al menos es lo que ellos creen, tener un rostro poco expresivo tiene esa ventaja. El problema es que no puedo fingir todo el día y para cuando llega la noche mi rostro solo refleja dolor.

Ahí es cuando ella surte efecto. La enclenque Madge Undersee ha resultado ser de mucha ayuda últimamente, por lo que la veo poco y nada. Pasa la mitad del tiempo con Catnip, llenando el vacío que existe por su falta de habla. También pasa algunas horas con Peeta. Solo estuve en algunas ocasiones presente mientras estaban juntos y debo decir que esa chica debe aprender a mantener las malditas distancias. Para cuando llega la noche está exhausta, pero se las arregla para escabullirse hasta mi compartimiento. El cordero siempre regresa a mí.

— Buenas noches — exclama alegremente cuando abro la puerta, se apega besando mi mentón y debo fingir la sonrisa.

— Buenas noches Madge — acaricio con la mano izquierda su cabello, húmedo por la ducha — ¿Qué tal tu día? Apenas te vi en las comidas.

— ¡Bien! Se siente realmente bien ser de ayuda — apuesto que es algo nuevo para ella, siempre teniéndolo todo al alcance de la mano sin tener que hacer nada por nadie — Peeta está mejorando Gale — me mira y sonríe tan tiernamente que me asquea, la veo acomodarse en mi cama.

— Si seguro… apuesto que ya no quiere matar a Katniss… quizás ahora solo quiera mutilarla y ya — acoto con sarcasmo ocupando un lugar a su lado, apoyo apenas la mano en el colchón para impulsarme y la electricidad me recorre y mi boca se tuerce en una mueca.

— ¿Duele? — Desliza su mano desde mis dedos hasta mi hombro, acaba acariciando mi mejilla — deberías decirle a los médicos… quizás un analgésico más fuerte te ayude Gale.

— Si me dan medicinas no me dejaran volver Maddie… debo volver — la milicia, junto con Katniss, son las únicas cosas que me impulsan a seguir.

— Entiendo — besa mi mejilla, siento su mano recorrer mi pecho desprendiendo uno a uno los botones de la camisa gris — ayudaré a que te sientas mejor ¿Si?

— Gracias… — le sonrío, esta vez sin tener que fingir — cuéntame más… de tu día — quita por completo la camisa, quedándome con la camiseta de tirantes, cierro los ojos esperando.

— Peeta recordó algunas cosas de su infancia en el Doce, sus hermanos, su primera Cosecha, como hornear pan — relata algunas anécdotas estúpidas del panadero mientras acaricia mi brazo derecho, masajeando suavemente los músculos — incluso Finn fue a verlo hoy…

— ¿Odair? — mascullo sintiendo como la tensión se libera, sus dedos pasando suavemente por mi piel.

— No resulto muy bien realmente… Peeta enloqueció al verlo… pero pude contenerlo.

— ¿Contenerlo? — roza su pulgar en mi muñeca y el hormigueo me recorre, detesto que lo haga tan bien.

— No estaba esposado, así que lo abrace hasta que Finnick saliera de la habitación — pasa a masajear mi mano.

— ¿Qué? — Abro los ojos de inmediato — ¿Qué dijiste? — insisto agarrando su mano con fuerza.

— Auch — susurra y aflojo el agarre — ¿qué esperabas que hiciera?

— Salir corriendo de ahí… entiendes que pudo haberte herido… — la atraigo hacia mí, que la esté usando no significa que la quiera herida, no físicamente al menos.

— Gale… — sus ojos azules se enfrentan a los míos — Peeta apenas tiene fuerzas para mantenerse despierto algunas horas, apenas come — sus ojos se ponen vidriosos y sé que los celos están burbujeando en mi interior — no puede levantarse de la cama siquiera…

— Me da igual el estado del traidor de Mellark Madge… tú me preocupas… mantente alejada de los problemas — la aferro a mi cuerpo con mi mano buena, siento sus manos en mi espalda y su aliento en mi cuello, donde siempre acaba refugiándose.

— Él es mi amigo Gale, bueno lo era… no puedo dejarlo atrás, tú no lo dejaste atrás.

— Basta… — musito cansado de oírla hablar de él, la siento rozar su nariz en mi cuello y un temblor recorre mi cuerpo.

— Está bien — susurra apenada — seguiré con el masaje — intenta alejarse de mi cuerpo, pero lo impido — ¿Gale?

La beso. No es un beso suave, soy bruto, la beso con ganas. Muerdo su labio inferior y recorro su boca con mi lengua. Le siento suspirar y apegarse a mí, agarrándose de la tela de mi camiseta. Me separo apenas de sus labios para recobrar el aliento y vuelvo a besarla. Se estremece entre mis brazos y en algún punto gime por lo bajo.

Pienso en la primera vez que tuvimos sexo, en la única vez que lo hicimos y siento como el calor desciende a mi bajo vientre. Quito su vestido sin recibir queja alguna y paso a besar su cuello. Me regala más suspiros y otros gemidos cuando me encargo de sus senos, lamiendo ligeramente sus pezones. Apega su menudo cuerpo al mío, siento su calor y ese aroma a lavanda que parece desprender su piel.

Recorro cada centímetro de su espalda con mis manos. Me deshago del resto de su ropa y me pongo sobre ella besándola con rudeza nuevamente. Siento sus dedos enredarse en mi cabello y me estremezco. Quito como puedo mis pantalones tomándola sin delicadeza de sus caderas, la hago mía nuevamente.

Gime algo fuerte, obligándome a besarla nuevamente. Está vez ella lame mis labios, algo tímida. La apego a mi cuerpo moviéndonos más y más. Siento sus labios en mi cuello y sus uñas apenas arañando mi espalda y el fuego se enciende y se propaga en mi interior. Damos una vuelta en la cama. Acabo sentado y ella sobre mí. Se mueve lentamente sobre mi erección y siento que acabaré en cualquier minuto. La tenue luz me permite ver su rostro. Está sonrojada, me mira llena de deseo y sin embargo también la veo tierna y estúpidamente enamorada.

Y la culpa punza mi espina, y por un momento el rubio rizado es caoba oscuro. Los ojos azul tormenta son gris plata y solo mi nombre susurrado pertenece a Madge. Me corro en su interior aferrándola a mi cuerpo, siento su aliento cálido en mi pecho. Nuestras respiraciones agitadas y el ligero temblor posterior al clímax. No quiero mirarla, temo volver a Madge en lugar de mi amada Katniss.

— ¿Todo bien? — Reparte besos en mi hombro sano hasta llegar a mi cuello, obedientemente se detiene ahí y sonrío, la niñata no podría hacer nada que yo no quisiera — Te has quedado muy quieto.

— Nada — respondo a la defensiva, me enfoco en sus ojos, extremadamente azules y le sonrío— me quedé pensando en… — se levanta como si nada— ya sabes… — se pone roja y se encierra en el baño.

— Pastillas — susurra más para sí que para responderme, pienso en lo fácil que es saber las emociones del cordero— las tomo desde… la última vez.

— Ya — me quedo tendido en la cama simplemente poniendo mis pantalones en su lugar.

— Ya… — repite minutos después saliendo del pequeño cuarto, no sé en qué momento la tomo, pero está completamente vestida — nos vemos mañana en el desayuno.

— ¿No te quedarás? — pregunto cómo cada noche, no lo deseo, pero sé que es algo que un novio normal le preguntaría a su bonita chica.

— No, lo siento — musita cohibida, se acerca hasta donde estoy y besa mi frente, sus labios trasmiten calidez, al igual que su mano en mi cabello y me pregunto si recibiría algo como eso de Katniss algún día.

— Descansa Maddie — la tomo por la nuca y beso sus labios suavemente, suspira cuando me alejo.

…

— Peeta — la veo sonreírle a la escoria rubia, él le sonríe también y quiero golpearlo — Te encuentras mucho mejor hoy.

— ¡Madge! Te ves preciosa.

— Es imposible, sabes… el gris no es un color que le siente bien a nadie — su risa burbujeante llena el recinto y no puedo evitar pegarme más a la ventana de acrílico que me separa de ella.

— A Katniss — susurra el panadero bajando la vista — los ojos de Katniss son grises y…

— Son los ojos más lindos de Panem tienes razón.

— Si… — la mira fijamente — ¿Por qué estás aquí? Es temprano.

— Buenas noticias Peeta, te vienes conmigo a desayunar — alcanzo a ver el asombro reflejado en el rostro del chico, me preocupa más la felicidad de Madge al hablarle a él.

— No puedo salir, está prohibido.

— No hoy, y si todo sale bien…

— Si no enloquezco quieres decir.

— Si todo sale bien — repite ella con entusiasmo— ¡no volverás aquí Peeta!

— ¿De verdad?

— Te darán tu propio compartimiento — exclama emocionada.

— Esas son excelentes noticias — susurra acercándosele a la rubia — gracias Madge…

— Alégrate, Peeta volverás a verla… — lo abraza, golpeo con fuerza el cristal que de su lado es apenas un espejo.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso?

— Y ella te verá — continua como si nada viendo con rabia en mi dirección — en vivo, al alcance de la mano.

— ¿En vivo? — no se ha separado de ella, voy a matarlo en cuanto salga.

— Ya sabes… debería ser un secreto — nada es secreto en ese cuarto Maddie — ella ha venido a verte, pero no la han dejado pasar.

— ¿Me temen? ¿Ella también? — Se separa bruscamente— ¿Tu?

— No te temo — afirma rotunda acariciándole el brazo, él se relaja, yo me contraigo — ni ella, pero es por seguridad y… por eso van a esposarte también.

— Entiendo… Me portaré bien Madge — le dedica esa asquerosa sonrisa de niño bueno.

El desayuno transcurre todo lo normal que puede. Katniss se sienta a mi lado y a su lado Prim. La chica del Siete se sienta frente a mí y me dedica furtivas miradas, a su lado Peeta y por ultimo Madge. El rubio se pasa el desayuno mirándome con odio y yo respondo cada mirada con una más cruda. Johanna le infunde confianza y Katniss apenas acota nada, pero no para de dedicarle miradas de pena y en dos ocasiones quiso rozar su mano.

— ¡Finnick! — Chilla la chica frente a mí — reúnete con tu alianza.

— Odair — sisea Peeta, instintivamente espero, la mano de Madge se posa en su hombro y le susurra algo que parece quitarle la tensión — Katniss…

— ¿Si? — volteo a verla y parece que nunca hubiese despegado su vista de él.

— Finnick… salvó mi vida… — parece costarle encontrar las palabras.

— Si… — finalmente lo toca, el acero de las esposas tintinea en la mesa cuando sus manos se juntan, aprieto los dientes y desvío la mirada al vencedor del Cuatro que parece pensar si se acerca o no.

— Me voy — apresuro a decir, me gano la mirada sombría del panadero — puedes sentarte en mi lugar Odair.

— Finn — musita mi supuesta novia, se ha sonrojado — recuerdas que…

— No me quedaré querida Madge — besa su mano galantemente y quiero golpearlo a él también — Peeta me alegro de verte.

— Yo no… aún — afirma el aludido sin soltar la mano de Katniss.

Me largo de allí, sintiendo como el desayuno se me revuelve en el estómago. Nada está saliendo bien. Peeta mejorando, Katniss acercándose a él. Madge sonrojándose por el superficial del Cuatro y él besando su mano; se suponía que tenía novia. Nadie me sigue, miro hacia atrás esperando ver a Madge detrás de mí pero se ha quedado con Katniss y Peeta.

Me siento como hace dos años. Katniss con dieciséis y yo enfrentando mi última cosecha. Mis deseos de huir con ella y con nuestras familias pujando por salir. Aquí, siento que ella nunca será mía y la necesito, la amo lo suficiente como para arrastrarla fuera de esta rebelión y simplemente huir. Pero eso no es posible para ninguno de los dos así que sigo mi camino hasta la guarida de Beete y me refugio allí contándole mis estrategias de caza y haciendo planes a gran escala sobre ellos.

— Soldado Hawthorne — saludo como corresponde a Boggs, el tipo del Tres apenas le dirige una mirada — tiene un asunto varios pisos más arriba Soldado.

— ¿De qué hablas Boggs? Hoy no es día de caza.

— No ha presentado sus pericias psiquiátricas Hawthorne — me dedica una mirada de reproche — el Doctor Aurelius está disponible en este momento.

— Usted sabe que soy eficiente — musito, no quiero tener que hablar con ese hombre.

— También sé a simple vista cuanto calza soldado — oigo a Beete ahogar una carcajada y recuerdo el sonido de mi bota chocando contra su rostro cuando estábamos en el ocho — Así que vaya con el psicólogo y quiero el informe a primera hora mañana.

— Si señor — de nuevo el estúpido saludo y se va.

— A lo tuyo Gale… me encargaré de trazar los planos para la doble detonación — asiento y tomo el siguiente ascensor.

…

— Buenas noches — ella sonríe, apenas la miro cuando se estrecha contra mi cuerpo, me hago a un lado para dejarla pasar.

— Mi hombro ya no duele — hace dos semanas que puedo moverme mejor, incluso he podido con la práctica de tiro.

— Oh… creí que era algo que hacíamos para vernos, no solo por tu hombro — noto la tristeza en su voz y quiero retractarme, pero el resto de mi día ha sido asqueroso y realmente no quiero soportar al estúpido cordero.

— No tengo ganas hoy Madge... — me tiro en la cama dándole la espalda, aplasto el rostro en la almohada esperando que simplemente se vaya — Vete…

— ¿Qué ocurre? — la escucho quitarse los zapatos, un terrible habito de su vieja y alfombrada casa, que no parece quitársele aunque el piso sea duro y helado.

— Solo vete si… — cierro con fuerza los ojos, mascullo una maldición para el maldito médico de la cabeza — te veré mañana.

— Me conoces lo suficiente — _apenas se algunas cosas sobre ti_ — como para saber que no me iré Gale… no cuando pareces estar sufriendo— siento su peso en la cama y su mano acaricia mi cabello.

— Recuerdas… — me giro hacia ella sin abrir los ojos, pero inevitablemente un suspiro sale de mi boca cuando acaricia mi cabello — que me oíste hablar de la panadería…

— La… panadería — se detiene por un segundo pero reanuda su labor — lo recuerdo.

— Luego de gritarle a todo el mundo para que fuera al bosque, volví sobre mis pasos… solo había estado en la Veta y creí que aun había tiempo… la primera bomba estalló en el palacio de la Justicia — siento su mano abandonar mi cabeza y abro los ojos — Maddie.

— Sigue — pasa su mano por mi espalda, pero está ausente, quizás rememorando su propio bombardeo, me siento y la abrazo, inmediatamente oculta su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello.

— Seguí corriendo, si me detenía no salvaría a nadie y hasta podría quedar atrapado… mis gritos alertaron a la hija de los zapateros que había salido con su hermano al escuchar el estruendo.

— Delly…

— Entré corriendo a la panadería… pero solo estaba la madre de Peeta — me recorre un estremecimiento — me chilló que saliera de su tienda… le pedí que viniera conmigo, que buscara al resto de su familia, que si no había escuchado la explosión… no quiere escucharme, me echa a la calle y ahí los vi, corriendo hacia mí, los hermanos del panadero y su padre.

— Gale estás temblando — se mete en mi campo de visión pero sus ojos azules me recuerdan a Mellark y tengo que cerrarlos.

— El padre de Peeta… me tomó por los hombros, me dice que Delly le ha dicho, que buscarán a la mujer y se encontrarán conmigo en la valla… solo me había alejado algunos pasos cuando oí dos explosiones más… una columna de humo proveniente de la Veta y otra justo frente a mí.

— No fue tu culpa — esa frase parece inherente a ella, lo ha repetido cada vez desde que dormimos juntos y despierto sudando por las pesadillas.

— Volví a por ellos… escuchaba gritar al Sr. Mellark Madge… él me pedía que me fuera, luego se calló y las llamas lo consumieron todo… debí decirles que era en vano, que aquella mujer sabia, que yo le había dicho y se había negado a dejar la tienda… pero no lo hice.

— Gale… Gale…— me llama hasta que fijo mi vista en ella — ¿Por qué me cuentas esto ahora? — sus bonitos ojos azules están llenos de lágrimas.

— Me obligaron a ir con Aurelius— acoto sin más, me aferro a ella apoyando mi frente en su hombro — tenían que tener un informe sobre mi así que me obligaron… tuve que hacerlo y siento un vacío Maddie… no lo sé… no puedo explicarlo.

— Todo estará bien Gale… ¿ves humo… como la primera vez? — Niego, intenta moverse pero la aprieto contra mi cuerpo — Gale me haces daño… — la suelto por completo dejando mis manos en sus muslos, ha acabado a horcajadas sobre mí, no entiendo como siempre acabamos en esta posición.

— Lo siento…

— Debes ducharte… — susurra besando mis labios — así dormirás más cómodo — se quita de encima de mío.

— ¿Te irás? — susurro, reprendiéndome mentalmente por necesitar del cariño de la chica equivocada.

— A- aquí me quedo — un leve rosa tiñe sus mejillas.

— Dúchate conmigo entonces — sus ojos se abren de par en par y el rosa pasa a ser rojo intenso, me río a carcajadas.

— Ya me duché — exclama sin más, la miro luego de quitar mi camisa — no me duchare de nuevo Gale… no malgastare agua — sigo mirándola fijamente, me sonríe con ternura y se mete bajo las sábanas — aquí me quedo…

Dejo el agua correr sobre mi cuerpo. Pienso en Katniss, en su acercamiento a Peeta que ha sido un agradable retroceso. El chico ha enloquecido y si bien no logro poner un dedo sobre mi chica, le ha valido la suspensión de libertad. Aclaro mis posibilidades con ella y con el hecho de que en mi cama yace otra chica, su amiga, a quien claramente debería odiar por el papel que desempeña y sin embargo no puedo, porque ha hecho demasiada mella en mi cuerpo.

Me calzo unos pantalones y salgo del pequeño cuarto de baño. Espero encontrarla despierta, sentada, esperándome. En cambio me regala una de esas ocasiones que deseo experimentar con Katniss. Duerme de costado, dejándome admirar sus largas y doradas pestañas, su pequeña nariz, soy capaz de contar las pecas en el puente de su nariz. Me acuesto a su lado y se apega a mí en busca de calor. Beso su frente y sonríe, por un momento en mi cabeza cruza la loca idea de dejar a Katniss de lado y enfocarme en la rubia que si me quiere. Pero no puedo, Katniss es mi futuro y Madge es solo un medio para llegar a ella.

* * *

 **Hemos aquí a un muuuuuuuuy trastocado Gale jajaja. Ya no sabe ni de qué color es el cielo porque o es azul como los ojos de Madge o hay tormenta como en los de Katniss. Está confundido y en esa confusión cometerá errores, lo prometo jujuju.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Como siempre dejen su comentario!**

 **Me atrasé un poco en la subida pero solo un día jeje.**

* * *

 **MOMENTO SPAM**

 **El foro en el que participo, "El diente de león" tiene dos retos en proceso… uno para el día de la amistad (20 de Julio en Argentina) y uno por el día de la Comunidad LGBT. Las invito a participar! Además, el mini reto del mes es Cato! Así que pasen por ahí y anótense en algo que es la oportunidad perfecta para ponerse a escribir!**

 **Link en mi perfil!.**

* * *

 **Llegamos al capitulo 10! Siento que no le queda tanto... pero aun así no pierdo las esperanzas de agregar drama a la situacion xD**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


	11. El principio del fin

**Declaimer: La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ni gano un centavo al escribir esto, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras. Esta historia sale de un reto propuesto por Darkmatter Black del foro El diente de león.**

* * *

 **.El principio del fin.**

~MADGE POV~

El Dos. Es Katniss quien me da la noticia. Se va al Dos, en unos días, con Gale por supuesto. Es increíble que siempre me entere por ella primero y no por quien se supone es mi novio, con quien duermo cada noche desde hace dos semanas. Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas y me aferro a ella con fuerza aunque sé que no le agradan las muestras de cariño.

—Madge… — palmea mi espalda, se siente incómoda, me alejo — será una semana como mucho, estaré bien — la observo con el ceño fruncido — me mantendré a salvo — suspira.

— Eres consiente que dices lo mismo cada vez que te vas, ¿Verdad? — Espeto siguiendo mi camino al comedor — y siempre vuelves al hospital…

— Ya…

— Una semana… has estado más en el Capitolio y en peores condiciones — me mira sorprendida, me encojo de hombros — debo aferrarme a algo Katty… eres lo más parecido a una familia que tengo.

— Tienes a Gale — musita y no puede evitar la mueca.

— Si claro, Gale — _el novio que es incapaz de decirme que nuevamente se va, que otra vez me dejará sola_ — Gracias — le sonrío a Sae, que forma parte del equipo de cocina y es quien sirve mi ración.

— Gracias — musita Katniss y vamos a nuestra mesa, que se ha convertido en la mesa de los vencedores.

…

Los vi. No quería hacerlo, pero los vi. Katniss fue herida de nuevo, está vez un simpatizante de Snow le disparó a corta distancia. No fue demasiado grave, gracias al traje que su estilista diseñó pero aun así está internada hace una semana. Mi ronda estaba terminando, pero le prometí a Prim que visitaría a su hermana antes de irme y eso fui a hacer, era su ultimo día antes de que le dieran el alta. Gale estaba allí. No me vio, ¿lo habría hecho si hubiese sabido que estaba ahí?, espiándolo por la pequeña ventana que tiene la puerta.

Se inclinó sobre ella, que dormía gracias a la morflina, y la besó. Apenas un roce de labios, le acarició el rostro y volvió a sentarse, a verla fijamente, a convertir en realidad cada temor, cada sospecha. Tiemblo de arriba abajo, apoyo mi cabeza contra la puerta y dejo de respirar, pestañando rápidamente para alejar las lágrimas que pujan por salir.

Golpeo apenas la madera y lo veo sobresaltarse. Salgo corriendo, me falta el aire. No he salido en semanas y necesito aire puro. Es tarde, pero da igual, prefiero las bestias que hay fuera, antes de ser consumida por la bestia que habita en mi interior, esa que intenté con tanto ímpetu encerrar y que finalmente se liberó. Porque tenía razón, Katniss también, y yo solo me engañaba, creyendo que el gran cazador podía querer a un animal indefenso.

Recorro los pasillos al trote. Respiro agitada pero nadie se gira a verme. Como cuando vivía en el Doce, paso desapercibida, aun cuando estoy vestida con el uniforme blanco del hospital. Llego al primer piso, pasillo F, ese recoveco que él me enseñó. Subo los peldaños en segundos, las trabas me toman más tiempo. El aire puro me marea, entra en mis pulmones y me obliga a exhalar por la boca con frecuencia. Abandono el tubo y hago algunos pasos antes de caer de rodillas sobre la hierba.

Grito, como hacía mucho tiempo no gritaba. Chillo con fuerzas, golpeando el suelo con los puños cerrados. Ciega, completamente ciega por su luz, por la llama que encendió desde que lo vi por primera vez. Me quité el paño de los ojos y la verdadera luz quema y me hace daño. El corazón me late a prisa y creo que estoy hiperventilando. No puedo dejar de llorar y temblar. Pienso en sus palabras, en las promesas que me hizo, como siempre estuvo mintiendo, como solo me usó.

Me siento impotente, usada y tirada. Todo lo que le brindé fue en vano, y para peores, una parte de mi lo sabía. Quise creer que no, lo intenté, creer que él realmente había abandonado la idea de ir a por Katty, que quería algo conmigo, que me quería.

En algún punto dejé de llorar. Dejé de temblar y de respirar con dificultad. El sol ha caído y puedo escuchar alguna clase de ave nocturna. Vuelvo sobre mis pasos y me aseguro de cerrar las trabas. Camino a la deriva, sin pensar en nada, con rumbo indefinido. Acabo frente a su compartimiento y me reprendo mentalmente. Observo mi muñeca, el reloj marca las ocho. El horario de cena ha pasado así que otra vez me salté la cena.

Llego a mi comportamiento, sintiéndome completamente sola. Me ducho, me visto con la ropa de dormir, cepillo mi cabello y me siento en la cama. Se supone que tengo que ir a su cuarto. Son las diez ya así que debería ir. Me rio de la ironía y me quedo viendo la puerta pensando como seguiré con mi vida.

— Madge…— sabía que vendría, el reloj marca las once, suspiro.

— Vete…

— Abre… ¿Qué ocurre? — vuelve a golpear, como si no le hubiese oído.

— Está abierto… — musito sin siquiera moverme, su apuesto cuerpo entra en mi campo de visión cuando la puerta se abre.

— Maddie… — cierra y se acerca hasta donde estoy, ocupa un lugar a mi lado, me he abrazado a mis rodillas y sigo mirando la nada — ¿Qué te ocurre?

— Estoy cansada…

— ¿Por qué no fuiste a mi cuarto?

— No tenía ánimos.

—No íbamos a hacer nada que no quisieras tonta — asiento, nos hemos acostado cada noche y lo hemos hecho, en este instante me repugna cada caricia que me ha dado.

— Vale…

—No te he visto en todo el día…

— Estuve ocupada…

— ¿Por qué no cenaste?

— Estaba de turno…

— ¿Por qué no fuiste a ver a Katniss? — Le miro de reojo — Prim me dijo que no fuiste…

— Mientes — me estremezco.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— ¿Por qué besaste a Katniss? — Lo miro, su rostro se descompone y creo que jamás lo vi tan pálido — sabes que no fui a ver a Katniss porque pasaste el día a su lado…

— No…

— Te vi…

— No viste nada — murmura, ya no me mira— yo…

— Solo fui un juego… ¡te dije que no quería ser tu juego Hawthorne!

— Madge… — estoy furiosa, finalmente he dejado ir a la bestia y ni siquiera el cazador podrá con ella.

— ¡Te rogué que me dejaras en paz! Sabía que amabas a Katniss y aun así caí en tu trampa…

— Maddie — me pongo en pie frente a él, me mira con tristeza.

— Solo me usaste…para intentar olvidarla… pero no funciono ¿Verdad? El Sinsajo pudo más que un simple pájaro enjaulado…

— No… no quería olvidarla— casi puedo oír el clic, las piezas encajan y esa corta frase que parece no tener sentido, lo tiene, completamente.

Mi mano se mueve por inercia, el sonido que produce al chocar con su mejilla me retumba en los oídos, en las paredes de mi pequeño cuarto. Nunca había golpeado a nadie, nunca peleo, lo detesto y a este chico lo he golpeado dos veces en apenas cinco meses. Todo un record Undersee, que orgullo.

Lo miro una última vez. Su mano cubre donde le he golpeado, me mira con pena, los ojos plateados parecen vidriosos. No actúes, no lo necesitas, jamás me quisiste, nunca fui suficiente. La hija del alcalde, la niña rica y ausente del mundo real, la piel de cordero que el lobo quería usar para quedarse con el premio mayor, el hermoso Sinsajo. Me alejo unos pasos, tomo la chaqueta blanca y abro la puerta con las manos temblorosas. Creo oírle susurrar, antes de salir corriendo de nuevo.

— Aprendí a quererte — _Mentiroso._

Acabo frente la puerta de Katniss. Me debato, entre entrar o seguir huyendo, ocultarme por ahí por unas horas y luego seguir con mi vida como si nada, como cada vez que alguien hería mi orgullo en el Doce y me levantaba para seguir luciendo mis caros vestidos solo para complacer a papá.

— Madge — me sorprende escucharla llamándome, los ojos de la Veta me miran a través de la ventana de la puerta — entra…

— Yo… no sabía si estabas despierta — entro, me muevo lentamente hasta la silla a su lado.

— Duele un poco… pero Johanna se ha quedado con mi dosis… así que dormir es casi imposible.

— Tienes que reportarla Katniss…

— Se lo debo Madge… ella sufrió demasiado — _yo sufrí demasiado por ti amiga mía_ — ¿Qué haces despierta? ¿Estuviste llorando?

— Me carcomía la culpa — finjo una sonrisa y agradezco que de las Everdeen, sea Prim la que distingue las mentiras— no pude venir a verte en el día…

— Gale estuvo aquí… — me mira, fijamente, como siempre que quiere decir algo que no le incumbe, pero su propia personalidad lo impide, no hablara a no ser que la pique para que lo haga.

— Lo sé…

— ¿Qué sabes? — parece asustada, rio con sorna y me desagrada mi propia carcajada.

— Tenías razón finalmente — no me comprende, tomo aire antes de seguir — un estratega dijiste, bueno escribiste… Gale es un estratega y solo me usó… para llegar a ti…

— Madge…

— Siempre creí que eras algo atolondrada ¿Sabes? Peeta siempre miraba hacia nosotras y tú apenas notaste su existencia en los Juegos… Gale siempre sintió algo por ti y tú aun hoy dudas sobre ello… Finalmente yo estaba más ciega que tu Katty.

— Yo…

— No podré cumplir mi promesa — la miro, el corazón se me encoje porque pocas veces la he visto así de triste, los ojos grises a punto de llorar — pediré que me envíen donde sea… lo más lejos posible de ti… de Gale.

— No puedes hacer eso Madge — chilla, toma mi mano con fuerza.

— Hice mucho por ellos — pienso en la mejoría de Peeta, en mi propo propagándose por Panem, en como los alcaldes del cinco y el nueve se rindieron por la información que mi padre jamás logró pasarme — podrán enviarme lejos si lo pido…

— Pero…

— Siempre serás mi mejor amiga Katty, pero en este momento solo quiero irme… no puedo verlo y ciertamente verte hace que me rompa en cientos de pedazos.

— Yo no he hecho nada… intenté alejarlo… lo juro Madge.

— Cuando estábamos en el bunker… durante los bombardeos — la miro fijamente, a los pocos segundos desvía la mirada y suelta mi mano — esa vez… en el pasillo.

— Detente…

— Lo borré de mi mente, me aseguré de que fuera solo una paranoia… pero no era así Katniss…

— Quiero a Peeta — suelta sin más y vuelve a mirarme— tenía dudas… pero es Peeta…

— Genial… al menos ahora lo tienes claro Katniss… — me pongo en pie.

— No te vayas… lo prometiste Madge.

— Faltaré a esta promesa Katty — observo la mesilla de noche, la perla, el medallón y el pin de mi tía — volveremos a vernos cuando todo acabe… quizás.

Me largo. La dejo sola, algo que nunca quise. Odié que ella me dejara para ir a los Juegos, mi única amiga, y me atrevo a dejarla esta vez. Porque ella estará decidida a amar al panadero que se recupera poco a poco, pero el cazador no cederá fácil y ciertamente no soportaré ver como intenta recuperar a Katniss mientras yo estoy rondando.

Vuelvo a mi compartimiento y me alegra que él se haya ido. Cierro por dentro y recojo lo poco que poseo en este lugar. Cuando fuimos al Doce logré recuperar una foto familiar, un pequeño cuadro que adoraba de niña y un retrato de la Tía Maysilee. Envuelvo los objetos entre las ropas que nos ha entregado el Trece y me dispongo a dormir algunas horas al menos.

Desayuno en la mesa que comparto con Peeta, Finnick, Johanna y Prim. Katty sigue en observación y agradezco que Gale no haya hecho aparición. Le pido a Peeta que sea fuerte y me despido sin despedirme. Me abraza y quisiera contárselo todo, pero no hay tiempo. Salgo del comedor y entrego mi carta de renuncia al jefe de enfermería. El hombre me mira con sorpresa, sólo me disculpo y sigo mi camino. En quince minutos estoy frente a la sala de Mandos.

— Señorita Undersee — el ex jefe de Vigilantes me mira con una sonrisa — La Presidenta está ocupada en estos momentos pero si desea esperar, puedo darle conversación.

— Simplemente esperaré…

— Está con el Sinsajo y su fiel escudero — siento una punzada en el pecho y evito mirar demasiado tiempo la puerta que me separa de Gale y de Katniss.

— ¿Qué hacen allí? — no espero que responda con la verdad, pero temo que si me quedo callada simplemente me consumiré.

— Ultiman detalles para un último asalto en el Capitolio— lo miro, Katniss apenas acaba de volver, está magullada no pueden mandarla al Capitolio— lastimosamente la joven Everdeen no podrá asistir, pero esperamos que se recupere para cuando se haya tomado el Capitolio por completo.

— Queda poco…

— Apenas unas semanas… se están preparando, todo acabará con la menor perdida de civiles posibles.

— Que así sea…

— ¿Cuál es su motivo? — Lo miro sin entender— ¿Por qué solicito una audiencia con la Presidenta, joven Madge?

— Transferencia — murmuro por lo bajo, el capitán Boggs es el primero en salir, detrás va Katty, me mira con tristeza.

— Madge Maysilee Undersee — definitivamente esa mujer siente algún tipo de satisfacción al usar mi nombre completo, maldita, luego de que Gale me mire con sorpresa, los ojos fríos de aquella mujer se posan en mi — Puedes pasar muchacha — suspiro y me encamino a su despacho, Gale toma mi mano obligándome a mirarle, me suelto con brusquedad y me interno en aquel sitio que se siente viciado y aún más helado que el exterior.

— Lamento molestarla Madame…

— Siempre es un placer señorita… ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? — Cierra la puerta y me siento aún más asfixiada — puedo ofrecerte café.

— Necesito un favor… — acepto el humeante brebaje, mi nana solía darme un poco a escondidas de mi padre.

— Has sido de mucha utilidad… supongo que puedo acceder a escucharte — sonríe, y es aún más tétrica que Snow.

— He renunciado a mis labores en el hospital del Trece — anuncio solemnemente — he oído los rumores — evito decir que acabo de enterarme, espero que suene a que llevo tiempo dándole vueltas a este plan que me acabo de inventar — siento que le debo demasiado a Panem… quiero estar en las filas…

— No eres Soldado querida.

— No como soldado Señora Presidenta — la miro, siempre supe cómo tratar al poder, agradezco a mi difunto padre por ello — he sido entrenada como enfermera y en una guerra también necesitan de…

— ¿Cuál es tu petición?

— Ir al Dos… unirme al batallón de médicos que asistirá al asalto final.

— Hay gente mucho más preparada y tu relación con el Sinsajo te hace útil aquí…

— No puedo hacer que Katniss coopere más de lo que Haymitch o Effie podrían Madame… mi labor aquí ha terminado y solicito que me envíe allí, creo que con lo que he hecho por usted y su causa… no le costará trabajo lograr que me acepten en otro sitio.

— Suenas convencida Madge, pero los riesgos son altos.

— Estoy dispuesta a morir por un Panem libre — la miro fijamente— ¿Y usted?

Salgo con una nota en la mano y una diminuta sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Nadie podría negar mis poderes de convencimiento. No contaba con encontrarlos fuera, esperaba que se hubieran ido. Katniss me mira sin expresión, Gale ni siquiera dirige su mirada hacia mi lado. Plutarch les habla animadamente, saludo apenas con la mano a mi amiga, pero desvía la mirada y sé que me odia por dejarla.

Me meten en el siguiente aerodeslizador. Le he dejado una nota a Prim, la única a quien le he confiado mi herida abierta. La obligue a prometerme que solo le daría la carta a Gale cuando me fuera. Pienso en lo que dejo atrás y lo mucho que desee que fuera mentira. Me dejo ir, me enfoco en lo que siempre fue mi anhelo, ayudar, ser útil, porque el ser querida no pude lograrlo.

Mi madre jamás pudo quererme por mi parecido a mi difunta tía. A causa de ello, tampoco mi padre me llego a querer verdaderamente. Era la causa de que su amada se hubiera vuelto loca. Mi nana estaba obligada a quererme, era su trabajo. Katniss vio en mí una amistad muda y fue quien a su manera me demostró que me quería. Pero no era el cariño que deseaba. Ese cariño que demostró Gale, que resultó ser falso. Madge Undersee no nació para ser querida, entonces serviría para ver a la Nación que si llegó a querer, convertirse en una mejor versión.

~FIN MADGE POV~

* _En el Trece_ *

— Se ha ido — grita irrumpiendo en el compartimiento que su mejor amiga compartía con la loca del siete.

— ¿Qué?

— Madge se ha ido — le arroja una hoja de papel hecha un bollo.

— Madge… — lee la nota al menos dos veces, antes de volver a fijar la vista en los ojos de la Veta que lucen enrojecidos — es tu culpa…

— Lo sé…

— La usaste y ahora se ha ido…

— Lo sé…

— Te pedí que te alejaras Gale — le golpea el pecho una y otra vez, envuelta en una nube de ira, ella le dijo que se iría, pero se negó a creerle y ahora su única amiga se había marchado.

— Lo sé — no hace nada para detener los golpes que Katniss le propina, no duele, no siente nada.

— Eres un completo idiota y cobarde Gale Hawthorne…

— Debí decirle…salió huyendo Katniss…no me dejó explicarle.

— ¿Por qué no confesaste?

— No pude... lo descubrió y no pude decirle nada de lo que hablé contigo ese día — un estremecimiento le recorre el cuerpo, se siente solo, vacío sin ella.

— Si algo le pasa — toma las solapas de su camisa y acerca su rostro al de ella, su mirada denota rabia — te mataré Gale.

 _~FLASHBACK GALE POV~_

El Dos fue conquistado con éxito, pero no sin que Katniss saliera herida. Está en su cuarto habitual en el hospital del Trece, y como casi siempre, duerme bajo los efectos de algún sedante. Me quedo viéndola, es bonita, a su manera. Sus rasgos de la Veta son inconfundibles, pero aunque a ella se empeñe en negarlo tiene el porte de su madre, una hija de comerciantes. Somos similares, pero distintos. Me siento ultrajado y a la vez aliviado.

Me chillo en medio de una discusión por mis métodos. Estaba enfadada porque no entendía su forma de ver la muerte de personas. Ella había matado en los Juegos, no era tan distinto a mi parecer. Ella no lo creyó así, se expuso y le dispararon. En medio de su dolor, cuando estaba en shock, tomó mi mano, me miro a los ojos y me soltó que ella jamás podría estar conmigo. Yo veía el mundo a través de la violencia y ella necesitaba un freno, no alguien que impulsara su llama.

Fue simplemente un delirio y sin embargo hizo mella en mi interior. Me pasé el viaje de vuelta al Trece pensando en el cordero. Katniss era la persona a la que el destino me había atado cuando mi horizonte estaba un poco más allá del lago. Con un mundo por recorrer, Madge se veía mejor a mi lado, capaz de aplacar mis deseos más oscuros, inundándolo todo con sus caricias y la sonrisa en sus labios.

Ese día en el hospital volví a besar los labios de Katniss y no sentí absolutamente nada. En cambio, deseé que fuera Madge. Un golpe me sobresalto, alguna enfermera golpeo una puerta.

— Gale…

— Hola Catnip…

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué aun no me han sacado esto? — quita la aguja que le suministra morflina, me acerco para anudarla y que no se pierda el líquido.

— Vine a cuidarte…

— ¿Por qué no está Madge? — me pregunto lo mismo, quiero verla, sé que estará enfadada pero necesito verla.

— No lo sé… Prim dijo que la buscaría…

— Gale… — volteo a verla— ¿Me amas?

—… — su pregunta me sorprende, pero me sorprende más la pequeña voz en mi cabeza que grita que no — yo… te quiero.

— No me amas — parece suspirar de alivio y yo también.

—Eres mi mejor amigo Gale… pero yo…

— Quieres a Peeta…

— Él, es el indicado — se aferra a las sábanas.

— Catnip… quiero a Madge — me mira, sonríe de lado con complicidad, como si aun en su permanente estado de confusión, hubiese captado ello antes que yo mismo.

— Eso Gale… es una buena noticia — reímos como dos idiotas y nos quedamos conversando de nuestra estadía en el Dos, de lo poco que faltaba para que todo acabe.

 _~FIN FLASHBACK GALE POV~_

— Dime algo — ha dejado de pegarle, se han sentado en la cama de la castaña y miran la pared de enfrente — ¿Realmente la usaste?

— Si — murmura — pero realmente me gusta Catnip… y ahora la he perdido.

— Eres un idiota — masculla chirriando los dientes.

— El lobo se enamoró del cordero Katniss…

— Es una persona Gale… no una presa y ahora puede que muera… debemos encontrarla.

— ¿Me ayudarás?

* * *

 **Holy sh*t. Drama hay mucho en este capítulo. Mucha tensión con el pov de Madge u.u.**

 **Decidí incluir un poco de tercera persona y un flashback de Gale para poder darle más dramatismo al asunto jajaja.**

 **Le queda poco a este fic!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Si te conmovió cuando Madge huye al bosque al que fue con Gale para llorarlo coméntame algo! Porfi!**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


	12. Sin ella

**Declaimer: La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ni gano un centavo al escribir esto, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras. Esta historia sale de un reto propuesto por Darkmatter Black del foro El diente de león.**

* * *

 **.Sin ella.**

~GALE POV~

— ¿Gale?... ¿Gale?

— Madge — despierto sobresaltado, su penetrante mirada azul luce sorprendida.

— No es cortés quedarte dormido mientras alguien te habla Hawthorne… mucho menos tu novia — sonríe ampliamente, siento mi corazón acelerado, acaricia mi mejilla.

— Eres real… — pongo mi mano sobre la suya, está tibia, viva… aquí conmigo.

— Claro que no Gale… — besa mis labios dulcemente — me he ido…

Se desvanece frente a mis ojos dejando en su lugar un cadáver absolutamente pálido. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par, de un azul sin brillo. Sus manos rígidas casi traslucidas. Sus labios antes rosados ahora son casi tan azules como sus ojos. Despierto sobresaltado. Estoy en mi cama del Trece, en mi pequeño compartimiento, no comparto la cama con Madge, no la comparto con nadie.

Dormir se ha convertido en mi actividad masoquista predilecta. La veo allí, sonriéndome mimándome, dedicándome esas palabras dulces que no supe valorar. La veo morir en formas horribles segundos después y soy incapaz de hacer nada por ella. Despierto gritando su nombre y pienso en como pude estar tan ciego, como fui tan inhumano. El cordero que supo adentrarse en mi mente sin que me diera cuenta, me lo arranque a pulso y el hueco es incapaz de llenarse, no sin ella, no sin Madge.

Katniss apenas me habla. Apenas me dedica miradas de odio, salimos a cazar separados y me paso una hora metido en el torreón donde estuve con Madge. Peeta mejora, y aunque quiero odiarlo no puedo. A pesar de toda la mierda que le han metido en la cabeza se abrió paso hasta Catnip, la mira como antes, a veces. Pienso en como yo no pude, como aleje lo único bueno que me había pasado realmente y me odio.

Soy asignado al escuadrón 451 y parto al Dos para una última misión. Reconozco a las hermanas Leeg y a Mitchell que fue mi profesor de tiro en el entrenamiento. Boggs es el comandante en jefe y una mujer que se presenta como Jackson es su subalterna. Extraño a Katniss, ella es mi mejor compañera de caza, pero su desobedecimiento y las heridas que tuvo la última vez le impidieron acompañarnos. Así que estoy rodeado de extraños en el lugar que explote como nos explotaron a nosotros el distrito.

Busco a la rubia en todas partes. Han pasado tres semanas desde que se fue y cada día me siento peor. Sé que la enviaron lejos. Nadie pudo decirme a donde, ni siquiera Katniss logro sacárselo al ex vigilante en jefe. Creo verla en todas partes e incluso estoy seguro de haber escuchado su voz en una ocasión. Pero no la encuentro y me hago a la idea de que debe estar cuidando heridos en algún distrito lejano.

Cuando ya llevamos unos días de preparación, veo a Katniss descender de un aerodeslizador que trae provisiones del Trece. Todos los rebeldes estallan en vítores, no pueden creer que el Sinsajo este en las filas nuevamente. No después de que el gobierno de Coin se encargara de exagerar las heridas recibidas durante el ataque al Hueso. La cubro de la masa de gente que se abalanza hacia ella y la llevo ante Paylor. Le asignan mi escuadrón y me siento algo mejor.

— Es bueno tenerte Catnip…

— No estoy aquí por ti Gale…

— Sé que es lo que quieres y te seguiré a donde vayas… ¿Has sabido algo?

— Nada… es como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra Gale… no está en el Trece…

— No está aquí — escanee cada chica de uniforme blanco, rubias y de colores de cabello distinto solo por si acaso.

— Plutarch se niega a decirme… no intente sacarle información a Coin como comprenderás — le veo cargar una mochila con comida y suministros — solo espero que este bien.

— Es una chica fuerte…

— ¡Está rota Gale, lo perdió todo y lo poco que gano bajo tierra contigo fue una mentira! — me mira con rabia — y también me odia a mi… por tu culpa…

— Sabes que no es cierto Katniss, ella no te odia…

— Soldados… es hora miramos a Boggs, partimos al Capitolio, a ser el escuadrón estrella.

…

Despierto en un cuarto de hospital. Estoy conectado a lo que parece ser suero y algo más. No alcanzo a leer que es lo que tiene pero es obvio que no solo están hidratándome, la cabeza me pesa y no recuerdo muy bien como llegue aquí.

Tengo recuerdos de fuego y explosiones, una cabellera rubia y a Katniss gritando. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es una voz de hombre gritando que estaba vivo y que necesitaba cirugía. Muevo mis brazos y piernas. Hay un leve dolor pero lo que más tira es mi abdomen. Paso una mano por ahí y descubro vendas y la sensación de suturas. El eco de un disparo me llega. Un peacekeeper me tomo por sorpresa cuando me separe de Katniss por la multitud. Tuve suerte y las manos que creí enemigas acabaron siendo rebeldes. Me vendaron con rapidez y me preguntaron si podía luchar.

Mi mejor amiga estaba ahí fuera así que no pude pensarlo dos veces. Acabe a escasos metros de ella viendo como mi mejor trampa mataba a su hermana. Recuerdo que lo último que pensé antes de desvanecerme fue en como aquel cabello rubio podía haber sido el de otra persona. Quizás ella también estaba ahí, junto a los cadáveres de pequeños Capitolinos y el resto del batallón de médicos.

— Exijo que se me asigne otro paciente — hay personas al otro lado de la puerta, discuten, hacen que me duelan las sienes.

— Señorita no está en posición de exigir nada… revise al paciente y entregue su informe…

— No eres una chica con suerte —aún tengo los ojos cerrados, pero recuerdo esa voz, me hace sentir vivo.

— Enfermera — escucho la puerta cerrarse y emite un suspiro — sería tan amable de apagar la luz, me duele la cabeza…

— Hmm sí, claro — musita, ha cambiado el tono de voz — ¿Cómo se encuentra? — abro los ojos, solo hay una pequeña luz, no alcanzo a ver su rostro — ¿Recuerda quién es? ¿Por qué está aquí?

— Mi nombre es… — lo recuerdo, sé quién soy, que hago aquí y mucho peor a quien vi morir — ayúdeme…

— Su nombre es Gale Hawthorne señor, está en un hospital tomado por los rebeldes porque sufrió quemaduras graves… forma parte de la revolución ¿Recuerda algo?

— Yo… — apenas puedo respirar, está a solo unos pasos y me trata como si fuese un ajeno, como si fuese alguien corriente.

— Estaba en la plaza principal frente a la mansión del ex Presidente.

— ¿Cuánto llevo aquí?

— Diez días soldado…

— Y no he despertado…

— Ha ido y vuelto de la inconciencia… tuvo heridas graves…

— ¿La odias?

— ¿Disculpe?

— Madge… ¿Odias a Katniss? — Le oigo toser— Porque sé que ella me odia… tiene que odiarme…

— Yo… no la odio… ella está bien Gale, tuvieron que poner piel nueva en algunos sitios pero su rostro se salvó… no puede odiarte…

— Ella sabe Madge…

— También lo sé — enfoco mi vista en ella, luce cansada, sus bucles dorados ocultos bajo el ridículo sombrero de enfermera, esos ojos azules mirándome con tristeza.

— Prim…

— Era tu trampa Gale… te vi usarla en el bosque…

— Yo no sabía… Maddie… — busco su contacto pero se aleja.

— Mi nombre es Madge… la trampa era tuya pero fue Coin quien la uso para acabar con la guerra…

— ¿Por qué no estabas allí? Estoy seguro que te vi allí…

— Estaba en el Cuatro. Con las… muertes del batallón de médicos enviaron refuerzos aquí y me toco venir, viste a Primrose, todos la vieron— la miro sin entender, suspira y se sienta en una silla a unos pasos de mi — la periodista lo grabó todo… Katniss buscando entrar a la mansión, Peeta detrás de ella por unos pasos… las primeras bombas cayeron y todo fue un caos… apareciste en escena rodeado de rebeldes.

— Pensé que los hombres de Snow me habían capturado, pero eran soldados del Trece, me dieron armas y me dejaron seguir, cuando vi a Katniss yendo hacia los heridos… quise advertirle.

— Se nota… en el propo se ve cómo te acercas a ella, ambos enfocan la vista en la misma persona… Cressida hace un acercamiento y todos vemos a Prim intentando ayudar a los niños heridos junto con otros médicos del trece… Katniss grita y corre hacia ella y tú…

— Grito tu nombre… — me mira, tiene lágrimas en los ojos y tiembla ligeramente.

— Las otras bombas cayeron y ustedes tres estaban demasiado cerca, aunque no lo suficiente.

— ¿Me odia?

— No habla… no dice ni una palabra… está a un par de cuartos por si quieres ir.

— No iré…

— Debo irme… tengo otros pacientes — firma una planilla que coloca luego con cuidado a los pies de la camilla.

— ¿Me odias?

— Como a nadie en este mundo Gale…

Semanas más tarde me dan el alta. Salgo de aquel cuarto sintiéndome un muerto en vida. Escuche que el Sinsajo estaba en la mansión presidencial y fui a buscarla, quería darle ánimos antes de la ceremonia de rendición. No hable con ella durante la internación, pero si con Beete y otros soldados. No hay una confirmación, el logo del Capitolio en el aerodeslizador es una pista pero es cierto que los rebeldes habían tomado naves. Nadie puede decirme si aquellas bombas eran del enemigo o si eran parte de mi perfecto plan.

— No viniste a verme en el hospital. —Suena triste, los ojos plata me miran sin ver— ¿Fue tu bomba?

—No lo sé. Tampoco Beetee —acoto apoyándome en la puerta, se ve igual que siempre—. ¿Acaso importa? Siempre pensarás eso—hago una pausa, desvía la mirada y me siento totalmente perdido— Eso era lo que yo tenía a mi favor. Cuidar a tu familia —me acerco y pongo mi mano sobre su hombro, sigue sin mirarme— Dispara recto, ¿de acuerdo?

— Si…

— Por cierto… vi a Madge…

— ¿Eh? ¿Allí? Te escuche gritar su nombre — veo como sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, quiero estrecharla en mis brazos.

— No, en el hospital, era mi enfermera a cargo… está viva, sana y salva.

— Al menos no pudiste con ella — limpia su rostro con el dorso de su mano y me vuelve a ver con ira.

— No te odia — suspiro.

— ¿Y a ti?

— Mucho…

— Lo mereces Gale… ella era demasiado para ti.

Sé que tiene razón. Cierro la puerta de su cuarto y la escucho gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Me quedo oyendo su rabieta unos cuantos minutos, hasta que los gritos e insultos se convierten en sollozos y susurros por Prim. Más razones para odiarme, una persona más que ver en mis pesadillas.

…

Estoy en primera fila en la ceremonia. Soy condecorado por la mismísima Coin y debo refrenar el impulso de poner mis manos en su garganta y apretar hasta borrarle la cínica sonrisa mientras coloca en mi pecho la medalla de valor. A unos cuantos pasos el nuevo batallón de médicos posa firme a la espera de sus propias medallas. Por supuesto ella resalta, alta, rubia de hermosos ojos color cielo. Mira a Katniss con tristeza y su labio inferior tiembla. Luego hace algo que jamás creí que añoraría tanto. Me mira, no con desprecio, ni ira, solo una mirada fugaz, como cuando estábamos en el bosque del Doce y nos mirábamos furtivamente midiendo la reacción del otro.

No he despegado mi vista de ella cuando el bullicio aumenta. Han traído a Snow. Coin está en lo alto, en el balcón presidencial. Sé que han votado la promulgación de unos últimos Juegos, Katniss voto por el sí. Eso también es mi culpa, ella jamás habría repetido la historia, de no ser por la muerte de la persona por la que entró a los malditos Juegos.

Avanza unos pasos, tensa el arco y me mira. Comete dos locuras en ese momento. Me sonríe y apunta demasiado alto. No le da a Snow, aunque creo que jamás fue su plan. Coin cae estrepitosamente, manchando la acera con su sangre y el silencio anterior se convierte en un barullo de gente pidiendo justicia.

Peeta se abalanza sobre ella y por un momento creo que ha perdido la cordura pero se aleja y arroja algo al suelo. Katniss estalla en gritos e insultos al rubio. Me mira, me suplica, la han tomado por los brazos. Chilla mi nombre y se lo que quiere pero no puedo satisfacer su deseo, porque finalmente comprendo que jamás podría matar a mi mejor amiga. Veo como la arrastran al interior del edificio. Me quedo a un costado de Peeta Mellark viendo como la castaña forcejea.

— Vete Gale…

— Ella es mi amiga.

— Ella no te necesita a ti para sumirla en el doloroso recuerdo.

— No se sabe si fue mí…

— Busca en tu interior Gale — me mira con rabia — si puedes vivir con la culpa de haber matado a Prim con tus bombas vuelve a acercarte a Katniss… mientras tanto aléjate de nosotros.

Se aleja. Lo veo meterse por la misma puerta que ella. Pienso en que tan difícil sería el suicidio. Katniss no creyó que fuera difícil. Mato al verdadero villano y se dispuso a morir, aun cuando su trágico amante lo impidiera. Yo no tenía algo así, no había ningún impedimento. Busco en el pequeño bolsillo de mi hombro derecho. Una pequeña píldora, casi como una perla, negra violácea, letal. Me pregunto a que sabrá, si será doloroso morir bajo sus efectos.

— ¿Qué haces con eso?

* * *

 **Bueno, omití todo el caos de la misión al Capitolio, uno porque lo he descrito en tantos fics que ya me aburre xD y dos porque no es esencial para nuestros personajes principales. Creo que a lo sumo quedan dos capítulos. Un punto de vista de Madge y un epílogo narrado por ambos.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Podemos disfrutar de una visión más de afuera de lo que fueron las explosiones en la plaza presidencial y volvió Madge sana y salva. Espero reviews!**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


	13. El fin de la odisea

**Declaimer: La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ni gano un centavo al escribir esto, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras. Esta historia sale de un reto propuesto por Darkmatter Black del foro El diente de león.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Lamento la terrible demora. Sandy no me odies. Tampoco tú, resto del mundo jaja.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Aviso. Contiene Lemon (escenas para adultos explicitas). Todos sabemos las restricciones de edad que eso implica, así que si lees es bajo tu propio riesgo, no me culpes insensato! Jajaja.**

" _ **En cursiva"**_ **Voces del personaje (estilo conciencia)**

* * *

 **.El fin de la odisea.**

.

O

.

 _Se define ODISEA como un viaje_ _largo_ _lleno_ _de_ _aventuras_ _y_ _dificultades_

 _._

 _O_

 _._

~MADGE POV~

Solo estuve cerca de Snow una vez. El temor circulaba por mis venas cuando el hombre se acercó y rozó mi mejilla, apenas tenía doce años. Hoy, con diecisiete estoy en primera fila para su ejecución, está atado a un poste y tiene una rosa blanca en el bolsillo del saco. Observo a Katniss, tensa el arco y voltea a ver la fila de soldados que se extiende a su lado. Gale la mira con sorpresa a ella y luego me mira a mí.

Me atrapa viéndole, mi corazón late a prisa. Me enfoco en Katty, que sonríe y mira a Snow, dispara y veo como el horrible hombre rompe en una carcajada. Está vivo, el Sinsajo ha errado el tiro. La gente empieza a gritar, alcanzo a ver el cabello gris de la Presidenta del Trece esparcido sobre la acera antes de enfocarme en los gritos de mi amiga. Chilla con todas sus fuerzas, Peeta se le ha tirado encima, por un momento temo una recaída, pero se aleja y todos vemos como es arrastrada por dos soldados del Trece al interior del Edificio.

Una muchedumbre ataca al ex Presidente, su asquerosa risa es amortiguada por los gritos de la gente hasta que se extingue en un quejido. Mis compañeros se esparcen, pero yo no puedo moverme. Veo a los vencedores entrar por la misma puerta que entró Katty a la rastra. Peeta se queda estático viendo el suelo. Empiezo a caminar hacia él, hacia ellos, porque Gale se ha puesto a su lado y hablan de algo.

Estoy apenas a unos pasos del par, cuando Peeta abandona su posición y se dirige al Edificio. Me quedo a unos pasos de Gale. Su cabello castaño oscuro cuidadosamente peinado, su uniforme de soldado que tan bien le sienta, su mano en alto observando algo con detenimiento. No me toma mucho saber que es. Todos los soldados tienen una, el color amoratado casi negro delata la píldora.

— ¿Qué haces con eso? — se voltea enseguida, me mira como si no fuera real.

— Pienso…

— Guarda eso Gale…

— Ella iba a hacerlo Madge… Peeta lo impidió pero Catnip iba a matarse — señala en el suelo los restos de una perla igual a la que el sostiene, pienso en el rubio abalanzándose sobre Katty, ella chillando enloquecida cuando se separaron, él le quitó la píldora.

— Mejorará… volveremos al Doce y poco a poco ella logrará sobrellevarlo.

— No volveré — dejo de ver las baldosas, dejo de respirar, me pierdo en sus ojos color plata.

— ¿Cómo?

— Peeta… tiene razón, no le haré ningún bien a ella si vuelvo al Doce… me ofrecieron un puesto en el Dos Madge… capitán — oculto mis manos tras la espalda para que no note lo mucho que me tiemblan.

— Entiendo…

— Por favor — me toma por los hombros — cuida a Katniss…

— Claro que si —alejo sus manos de mi — pero no por ti, mucho menos por lo que tu sientes por ella… Katty es mi amiga… nunca debí dejarla, no a tu lado.

— Madge…— quiero irme, toma mi mano en cuanto trato de alejarme.

— Déjame Hawthorne…

— Sé que me odias ahora Maddie, probablemente eso no cambie en mucho tiempo...

— Nunca dejare de odiarte — le corto haciendo fuerza para que me suelte y lo hace, empiezo a caminar.

— ¡Cambiara Maddie! — Le oigo gritar — volveré por ti… entenderás que realmente el lobo puede enamorarse del cordero.

…

Katniss es diagnosticada con mutismo psicológico y usan la muerte de su hermana para despegarla del asesinato de Coin. La exilian, debe volver al Doce. Renuncio a mi cargo de enfermería en el Cuatro y pido mi pensión. Me corresponde una casa y un monto en dinero por mis labores durante la rebelión. No sé si es por ser la hija del alcalde del Doce, por lo que aporté a la causa o si es gracias a Katniss; pero me dan una casa al lado de la de ella en la Aldea de Vencedores.

Voy a verla cada día durante un mes entero. Está rota, sola. Su madre huyó al Cuatro y Peeta se quedó en el Capitolio intentando rehabilitarse por completo. Sin Prim, ni Gale, soy lo único que la ata a la vida en este lugar. Mi presencia y la de su mentor, que vive sumido en el alcohol. Poco a poco el caparazón sin vida renace, incapaz de hablar pero funcional. Tiene una huerta, va al bosque de vez en cuanto, temo que no regrese pero siempre vuelve. Me han dado una casa sí, pero vivo en la suya. Intento ayudarla en lo que puedo, incluso en las pesadillas, el único momento en el que escucho su voz, sus gritos, el nombre de Peeta y el de Prim entre sollozos. En cuanto la abrazo, rompe a llorar y vuelve a su estado avox.

…

— Katniss… — me mira, es de las pocas reacciones que me dicen que no le hablo a un cadáver — debes hacer algo más que una huerta y caminar por el pueblo… — no recibo respuesta, obviamente, mira el crepitar del hogar y alza los hombros restándole importancia.

— Estuve en lo de Peeta hoy — vuelve a mirarme, el ceño fruncido — alguien debe mantener el lugar aireado — asiente vagamente mirando por la ventana— entré al cuarto de las pinturas… son increíbles realmente.

— Peeta… — sus labios apenas se mueven.

— Falta poco cariño… él volverá — camina hasta la ventana a paso lento y pega su frente contra el cristal — te extraña — la veo encogerse, he hablado con el panadero cada dos días, claramente ella jamás tomo el teléfono cuando quise pasarle.

— Yo… — su voz ronca la sorprende y a mí, estoy a su lado y vemos por la ventana como cae la nieve — iré a cazar mañana…

— Genial… — no evito la felicidad que me embarga, tomo su mano y me mira — Te esperaré aquí.

— Eres una gran amiga Madge — aprieta mi agarre y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas — ¿Quieres venir?

— Yo… el bosque… no es mi lugar.

— Lo es… lo era con Gale… — susurra, como si un tono normal de voz fuese a atormentar el sueño de alguien.

— Gale — muerdo mi labio inferior.

— ¿Cómo está él?

— No lo sé… lo último que supe por Finnick y Annie es que está bien, en el Dos…

— ¿Lo odias? — una carcajada surge de mis labios, me mira con pena, rehúyo su mirada yendo a la cocina.

— Katty me conoces — la veo de reojo, me sigue — estoy condenada a no odiar a nadie…

— Eres una buena persona.

— No, soy idiota — frunce el ceño, pongo al fuego un cuenco con leche — no le odio, pero tampoco quiero verle.

— ¿Por qué?

— Acabado tu mutismo empieza el interrogatorio — bromeo y ella sonríe — me hizo daño… y también estás tú.

— Yo le odio — mira sus manos — mucho.

— Lo sé… pero no por los motivos que te empeñas en creer — me mira— Gale planeó la trampa Katty… pero fue Coin quien la usó, fue ella quien mató a tu hermana y a todos esos niños — va a protestar, pero sigo — le odias por no acercarse, porque deseas que venga y esté contigo a pesar de todo.

— No es cierto…

— Le llamas en sueños Katniss — me doy cuenta de que he alzado demasiado la voz — lo siento... — respiro varias veces enfocándome en mi tarea, he rayado demasiado chocolate — Lloras y le llamas en sueños.

— A Prim…

— A Gale — la miro, sus ojos plateados abiertos de par en par — lo entiendo cariño, él fue tu apoyo durante tantos años y el que desaparezca así debe ser duro…

Le tiendo una taza de humeante chocolate. Nos quedamos en silencio, disfrutando simplemente del aroma dulce y del característico gusto de la infusión. Suspira varias veces y noto sus miradas.

— Dilo… — musito después de beberme media taza.

— Ya te dije que es Peeta al que quiero — murmura más para sí que para mí.

— No, que me digas lo que te preocupa Katty…

— Quiero que vengas conmigo mañana.

— Iré…

— Y que me digas si amas a Gale…

— ¿Por qué necesitas saber? — mis manos tiemblan ligeramente.

— Porque él te quiere Madge — toma mi mano por sobre la mesa, la suya también tiembla.

— No Katty, él te quiere a ti, por eso me pidió que te cuidara… no le importó lo que yo sintiera, lo dijo sin más.

— Sabes Madge… quizás sea cierto y estás más ciega que yo — me quedo viéndola sorprendida, acaba de un sorbo el chocolate — gracias por esto — me acerca la taza — debo… llamar… a Peeta.

Sube las escaleras a prisa. Escucho el portazo y a los pocos minutos el agua del baño. Va a ducharse. Enjuago las tazas y subo las escaleras. Acabo sentada frente a la puerta de su cuarto, esperando. _Idiota, ¿qué esperas? Espías a tu amiga detrás de la puerta. ¿Crees que llamará a Gale ahora que ha recuperado el habla? No, confió en que llamé a Peeta_. Pasan los minutos, el agua deja de correr y escucho sus pasos sobre la moqueta. Marca unos números al teléfono así que corro al teléfono de la sala para oír la conversación. _Madge eres un asco._

— Ho-hola… necesito hablar con Peeta Mellark — _bien amiga, eso_.

— Nombre y apellido… ¿espera su llamado?

— Katniss Everdeen — la mujer al otro lado de la línea exclama y se disculpa — no espera mi llamado… es… una sorpresa.

— De inmediato señorita Everdeen.

— Gracias — musita la ojigris, escucho como tamborilea los dedos sobre la mesilla de noche.

— Hola — retengo la respiración y ella también porque no dice nada — ¿Haymitch? ¿Madge?

— N-no… Peeta soy… Katniss…

— ¡Katniss! — El chico no puede con la sorpresa — dijeron que era del Doce… tú estás bien…

— Tan bien como puedo — musita, quiero correr y abrazarla, decirle que todo está bien — Peeta…

— Mad dijo que eras un avox… mental.

— Yo, he vuelto a hablar y… necesitaba oír tu voz.

— También yo — siento que voy a llorar, soy testigo tácito del reencuentro de estos dos — Katniss — la chica no dijo nada en minutos.

— Sigo aquí… ¿Cómo está todo por ahí?

— Bien, hemos hecho grandes avances en mi memoria y casi no tengo ataques.

— Me alegra — su voz está apagándose, Katniss sé fuerte — ¿Cuándo volverás?

— Dos semanas más… Katniss…

— ¿Si?

— Te echo de menos…

Cuelgo con cuidado, porque he escuchado demasiado. Me siento feliz por ella, ese ha sido un paso enorme. Le sonrío al teléfono como una idiota durante minutos, oigo que camina sobre mi cabeza así que ya debe haber cortado. Suena el teléfono, espero que ella atienda, quizás la comunicación se cortó. Pero no atiende así que al quinto tono levanto el auricular.

— ¿Hola?

— ¿Madge? — _mierda._

— S-si…

— Esperaba que Katniss atienda— respiro superficialmente cerrando en un puño mi mano libre.

— Le diré que atienda…

— ¡No! Espera… en realidad quiero hablar contigo— parece pensar un momento — ¿Katniss ha vuelto a hablar?

— Gale, llamas a su casa cuando se supone que ella no puede hablar, ¿esperas que me crea que es por mí? Si hoy mismo…. — me reprendo mentalmente, no tengo nada que decirle a él, el aire me falta.

— He llamado a tu casa cientos de veces en estos dos meses Maddie… nunca contestaste… supuse que estarías en su casa.

— Pues bien… vivo con Katniss, ella te odia por ser el imbécil que espera de ti… no viniste a verla, no te has preocupado por ella en este tiempo Gale Hawthorne… ¡déjanos en paz!

Dejo el teléfono sobre su base con fuerza. Alzo la vista y Katniss me está mirando desde el pie de las escaleras. Estoy abrumada, siento el corazón latiéndome tan a prisa que temo desmayarme. En su lugar caigo sobre mis rodillas y me pongo a llorar. Siento toda la fuerza abandonarme, cada muro que intenté formar para defenderme de Gale se cae a pedazo y solo he oído su voz distorsionada por el teléfono. Gimo entre sollozos abrazándome para contener mis lamentos.

Siento los pasos descalzos de Katniss sobre el piso de madera. Se sienta a mi lado y hace algo que jamás hizo. Me aferra entre sus brazos, acabo pegada a su pecho, con su barbilla en mi coronilla, sintiendo sus suaves caricias en mi cabello. Este es un día para el recuerdo, Katniss ha hablado, conmigo y con Peeta, está consolándome a mí en vez de yo a ella. Y por sobre todas las cosas, está cantando, bueno tarareando, una canción en mi oído para intentar calmarme.

Pienso en Gale, en lo mucho que su rostro se ha desfigurado en mis recuerdos. Apenas si recuerdo sus rasgos, su figura, cuantos centímetros me sacaba. Su voz resuena en mi cabeza. Lo extraño, como a nadie, pero duele, demasiado. Me separo de Katniss. Nos miramos unos minutos antes de levantarnos del suelo. No dirá nada, pero sé que está preocupada. Murmuro un lo siento y corro escaleras arriba. Me meto en la habitación de Prim, el espacio que tomé como mío y me echo sobre la cama. Miro al techo, escucho como Katniss remueve cosas en la cocina, quizás para hacer la cena. Intento recuperar el ritmo de mis latidos y el de mi respiración. No puedo quitar la voz de Gale de mi cabeza.

Lo necesito, lo extraño, lo detesto. No, no lo detesto. Porque no puedes odiar a quien realidad amas tanto que desde que lo viste la última vez, sueñas que te detiene y no te deja ir. Sueñas que te besa, te pide disculpas y cedes, porque eres débil y no puedes evitar estar a su lado. Cedo, porque le amo, porque es quien estuvo ahí, a su manera, cuando yo me había quedado sola.

Me doy una ducha y luego bajo las escaleras. Katniss ha preparado sopa de vegetales. El aroma llena la cocina y la sala, me ruge el estómago. Entro en la cocina y su mirada plateada se posa en mí. Le sonrío tímidamente y ella asiente. Volvemos a nuestra vida muda. Nos miramos, asentimos o negamos, nos limitamos a cenar y luego a beber un té frente a la chimenea. Sin conversación, como cuando éramos niñas.

…

— Madge — siento el golpeteo en la puerta de madera — ¿Estás despierta?

— Buenos días — sonrío abriendo la puerta — ya estoy lista — hace frio fuera así que he elegido unos pantalones gruesos negros y un sweater de lana gris — ¿Desayunaremos?

— Fuera — palpa su morral y el termo tintinea en el interior — creí que no vendrías — sincera cuando ya hemos salido de la Aldea.

— No podía faltar a mi palabra ¿Verdad?

— No de nuevo — _gracias por el puñal amiga_ — lo siento.

— Da igual… llevas razón — le sonrío, seguimos caminando, la Pradera se extiende ante nosotras — Sigue siendo un lugar mágico…

Han colocado una puerta en la alambrada, para que Katniss no se escurriera fuera como una furtiva. Sigue siendo un lugar peligroso, La verdad es que si hay bestias aquí fuera y realmente no existe necesidad de salir. Pero somos personas de costumbres y casi me siento liberada al estar en este bosque.

Katniss se siente igual. Puedo notarlo en el brillo de sus ojos, en sus movimientos cautos y sigilosos, en lo fuerte que toma el arco y en la sonrisa sincera que surca sus labios. Respiramos profundamente y exhalamos a la vez. Reímos por nuestra sincronización y emprendemos un camino hasta el lago. Llevo un cuchillo en la mano. Lo cierto es que sería incapaz de usarlo, con animales o con humanos. Es como si me dieran un trozo inservible de tela, haría el mismo daño. Sin embargo, Katty se muestra más calmada si también voy armada, así que lo sostengo con fuerza mientras avanzamos.

He visto lagos congelados. Estuve algunas veces en el Capitolio, donde tienen lagos artificiales que en invierno se congelan y las personas pueden patinar. También los he visto en el siete, los bosques inmensos y sus lagos escondidos. Pero este lago es distinto, es nuestro, del Doce. Es del padre de Katniss, de ella, de Gale y mío. Aquí le dije a Gale lo que pensaba de él. Aquí él se dio cuenta de que podía usarme para llegar a Katniss, sin embargo aquí es donde me siento feliz. Nos metemos en la pequeña choza que está en una orilla.

— Encenderé el fuego y desayunamos ¿Vale? — asiento, observando un saco que yace en una esquina del pequeño cuarto— son… patines.

— ¿Si? — la miro sorprendida.

— Luego de los primeros Juegos — murmura mientras prende la chimenea — los compré con el dinero que nos dio el Capitolio… esperaba poder convencer a mamá y a Prim de entrar al bosque… divertirnos.

— Lo haremos nosotras — afirmo, me mira con tristeza — por su memoria — sonríe apenas — ahí hay más de tres pares Katty — ambas miramos el saco.

— Hay… unos para Peeta también y…

— Peeta llegara dentro de poco — me mira y asiente — te has sonrojado Katty… él podrá usarlos.

— Me extraña Madge — estoy a punto de decirle que lo sé — me extraña y me… me quiere — bebe algo de té.

— ¿Cómo no quererte cariño? — acaricio su hombro y ella mira mi mano — si eres el Sinsajo — me mira frustrada y al notar que río, que es una broma, sonríe — te ha querido desde los cinco años… ni Snow podría con eso Katniss.

Terminamos el desayuno y salimos fuera con la bolsa a cuestas. Katniss quiere cazar un rato así que me pruebo distintos pares de botines hasta que doy con unos que me quedan a la perfección. Soy consciente de que mis pies son pequeños a pesar de mi altura, así que los patines que llevo tienen que ser los que Katty compró para Prim. Me deslizo por el hielo, con temor. Hace tiempo que no patino, casi tres años. Me muevo por la superficie helada intentando entrar en calor. Miro alrededor, a unos cuantos metros logro ver a Katniss. Arco en mano, concentrada, viendo al bosque.

Me concentro en los patines, en el hielo. La sensación de libertad al sentir el viento cuando tomo algo de velocidad. Giro sobre mi misma, voy en línea recta y me caigo algunas veces. En algún punto me doy cuenta de qué me he alejado de la orilla. Hay alguien allí, junto al montón de patines. Me sorprendo, de repente consiente de que ahí fuera hay gente en contra de Katniss, personas del Trece que la odian por matar a su Presidenta. Me acerco, la persona mira al bosque. No pueden encontrarla, la matarán si la encuentran.

Estoy a unos diez pasos cuando reconozco la silueta y pierdo la habilidad de respirar. Emito un jadeo ahogado antes de resbalar y caer sin gracia sobre el hielo. El hombre se vuelve confirmando mis temores. El hielo quema en contacto con mis manos desnudas, no puedo ponerme en pie. ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Cómo supiste? ¿Vienes a buscarla, a alejarla de mí?

— ¡Madge! — no lleva patines y aun así camina sobre el hielo, resbalando, pero sin perder el equilibrio llega hasta mí, que solo puedo mirarlo, confirmar que no es una alucinación — ¿estás bien?

— Gale… — se arrodilla frente a mí y toca mi rostro con sus manos enguantadas, su mirada gris conecta con la mía, noto mi corazón acelerarse.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has lastimado? ¿Dónde está Katniss?

— Katniss… — suspiro quedamente, de verdad, me exasperas Gale — cazando…

— Vale, mejor — se aferra a mi cuerpo, apegando mí cabeza contra su pecho, suspira— Maddie…

No entiendo nada. Mejor, ¿Por qué mejor? Qué más da. Huele a colonia y a bosque. Es Gale, son sus fuertes brazos los que me rodean, es su corazón el que late apresurado en mi oído. Nos quedamos así algunos minutos, luego se levanta y me ofrece su mano. Nos movemos lentamente hasta la orilla. Estoy helada, me quito los patines y me enfundo las botas, volteo a verlo y sigue ahí no fue una alucinación, es real. Está de pie, mirando al lago.

— Aquí me di cuenta de lo que sentías por mi… meses después me di cuenta de que estaba perdido, por ti, aquí mismo cuando vinimos para grabar las propos — me mira unos segundos y vuelve la vista al lago— fui un idiota Madge… desde que perdí a mi padre, cuando conocí a Katniss, siempre creí que acabaría con ella — suspira, se sienta a mi lado — ella fue a los Juegos y yo me quede aquí, cuidando de su familia, temiendo que no volviera.

— Pero volvió…

— Y esa vida que me había armado en mi cabeza se esfumó — sonríe amargamente — el panadero la había reclamado como suya y aunque yo quisiera negarlo…era obvio que ella sentía algo por él, pero no podía perder… ahora todo es diferente.

— Sí que lo es — dejo de mirarle, me enfoco en el lago congelado— no más Juegos, no más Katniss sin Peeta, no más mentiras, no más lobo y cordero — me aferro a mis rodillas, esas palabras queman.

— No — masculla —lo demás es cierto, Katniss y Peeta, este nuevo gobierno, un Panem sin Juegos del Hambre — se sitúa frente a mi obligándome a verle — pero no aceptaré que tú y yo no podamos estar juntos Madge.

— ¿Por qué Gale? — apenas escucho mi propia voz.

— Porque te amo Madge — estoy llorando, las lágrimas saladas me llegan a los labios — Te amo — susurra besando mis manos — te hice daño, mucho daño, pero no puedo seguir sin ti… me aleje, intenté olvidarte, por ti, para que no te doliera verme pero Maddie no puedo sin ti.

Me alejo de él. Me levanto y camino unos pasos para verle. Está igual que la última vez, alto, apuesto, su cabello bien peinado, afeitado. Me mira diferente, con miedo, no de mí sino de mi respuesta. Me ama, no estoy soñándolo. El gran Gale Hawthorne, héroe de la rebelión dice que me ama. A mí, Madge Undersee, hija del corrupto alcalde del Doce, la niña mimada por el Capitolio, que todo lo tuvo y solo ansiaba ser vista por el Cazador.

Me mira con temor porque espera que escape de nuevo de él como aquella noche en el Trece cuando supe que me usaba. Esa noche le oí decir que había aprendido a quererme y no le creí. Noto bajo sus hermosos ojos grises las bolsas oscuras, similares a las mías por el poco dormir. Respira lentamente exhalando humo blanco por la diferencia de temperatura. Me acerco lentamente, casi con cuidado hasta llegar hasta él. Se ha quitado los guantes y esta vez es el calor de su mano contra mi fría mejilla. Nuestras miradas chocan, al igual que nuestros labios. Saben a café, los beso una y otra vez. Siento sus brazos rodearme y me alza en el aire apegándome a él.

Sonríe contra mis labios y hago lo mismo. Acaricio sus mejillas, es real y está a mi lado. No se esfumara como en mis sueños. Nos quedamos abrazados un par de minutos hasta que caigo en algo.

— Katty…

— Luego… —murmura en mi cuello, deja suaves besos allí.

— No Gale… hace dos horas que no veo a Katniss — me mira y luego como yo mira al bosque — ¡Katniss! — chillo soltándome de sus brazos, pienso en las personas del Trece que siempre la miran con reparo, con asco — ¡Katniss! — vuelvo a gritar metiéndome en el bosque, volteo atrás y Gale no me sigue.

— ¿Madge? — suspiro de alivio al verla frente a un matorral.

— Katty… — observo con detenimiento el sitio, es el fresal, donde una vez recogí mis propias fresas — casi me das un susto de muerte.

— Se ha secado Madge… el fresal…

— Tienes otro en tu huerto cariño — me acuclillo a su lado acariciando su mejilla — ¿Por qué no volviste al lago?

— Debía darle tiempo… ¿le has visto ya?

— ¿Qué?

— Hace unos días… — suspira — mientras te duchabas… Gale llamo a casa… tu no podías atender y aunque no podía hablar tomé el teléfono, me pidió que escuchara y lo hice… dijo que necesitaba verte.

— Katty — suena a reproche, ella sonríe apenas.

— Sonaba destruido — alza los hombros restándole importancia— le dije que te traería hoy…

— Todo fue una treta…

— Lo siento Mad… — la miro con sorpresa, Peeta usa ese mote, porque Madge le parece demasiado formal — oh, Peeta, él lo usó…

— Puedes llamarme como quieras tonta — me levanto — creí que Gale me seguía, tenemos que volver — tomo su morral, pesa bastante, tendremos carne suficiente para una semana, noto la tensión en su cuerpo — ¿Katty?

— Yo…

Tomo su mano. Me mira y aprieta el agarre. Cruza el arco en su espalda y emprendemos la vuelta al lago. La oigo suspirar varias veces, aferrándose a mi mano con fuerza y luego casi soltándola. La miro de reojo y podría reírme de su expresión sino fuese mala idea. Tiene un rostro de concentración absoluta y casi puedo oírla maquinando posibles escenarios ante el reencuentro.

Está de pie junto al saco de patines. No se movió de su lugar. Mira al bosque y su expresión cambia totalmente al vernos. Katniss suelta mi mano y se queda muy quieta. Volteo a verla y sus ojos se han puesto vidriosos.

— Katty…

— Gale… — musita viendo en su dirección — ¡Gale! — chilla.

Se despoja del arco y el carjac, echa a correr y se abalanza sobre Gale. Él parece sorprendido. Yo, en cambio, sonrío como una tonta, tomos sus cosas y camino hasta ellos. Veo como le abraza también luego del momento de estupefacción y me mira como si me pidiera perdón. Le sonrío y acaricio la espalda de Katniss. Se lo difícil que ha sido para ella, dejar de culpar a Gale por las bombas, por lo que ocurrió conmigo y por no haber estado para ella.

Caigo en que Aurelius llevaba razón cuando dijo que la Chica en Llamas y yo éramos más parecidas de lo que yo creía. Ambas temíamos seguir viviendo luego de todo lo que pasamos, luego, odiamos al mismo chico por las razones que creíamos justas pero acabamos dándonos cuenta de que poco importa el pasado. Necesitamos a las personas, sentirnos queridas, partes de un todo. Katty deja de abrazar a Gale y se vuelve para abrazarme a mí. Gale, frustrado, decide que él no será menos y nos abraza a ambas, perdemos el equilibrio y acabamos sobre la nieve riendo como idiotas.

Pasamos el día en el lago. Almorzamos allí y luego patinamos, jugamos en la nieve y reímos todo lo que no pudimos en meses. Estoy casi segura de que este ha sido para los tres, el mejor día en tanto tiempo, que apenas puedo recordar alguno mejor. Acabamos exhaustos, con magulladuras por las caídas sobre el hielo y empapados de pies a cabezas por la guerra de bolas de nieve. Llegamos a la Aldea de Vencedores tiritando de frio.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? — Miro a Katty con sorpresa, se para ante su puerta bloqueándome el paso — Dame el morral.

— ¿Perdón? — Intento cruzar la entrada pero lo impide — vamos Katty estoy helándome, déjame entrar…

— A tu casa Madge — señala la casa de al lado— ve a ducharte a tu casa.

— ¿Estás echándome? — Volteo a ver a Gale pero no está — ¿Dónde se ha ido?

— A tu casa — acota como si fuera obvio, la miro, sonríe de medio lado, jamás vi a Katniss sonriendo así — Ve, hazle compañía… los veré en la cena.

— Ser avox te ha cambiado — me sonrojo a mas no poder, suelta una pequeña carcajada arrebatándome el morral de caza y me cierra la puerta en la nariz.

Tiemblo ligeramente en mi caminata a casa. Al igual que con la de Peeta, me he encargado de mantenerla aireada, pero ha pasado un tiempo desde que estuve más de diez minutos en su interior. No me sorprende encontrar la puerta abierta, pero si la enorme maleta en el hall de entrada. Escucho el agua de la ducha correr. Gale se ha adelantado. Voy a la cocina y pongo una tetera al fuego.

— Estaba esperándote — me volteo asustada, su voz es un tono más grave de lo usual, no lleva nada en la parte de arriba de su cuerpo.

— Creí que estabas duchándote — me arden las mejillas — oí el agua…

— Si — se acerca tomándome de la cintura con una mano, la otra apaga la hornalla — llene la tina, para los dos — lo miro con sorpresa.

— Ga-Gale…

— Te extrañe demasiado Maddie.

Se inclina y besa mis labios. Al principio un mero roce, luego un beso desenfrenado que me hace temblar. Me alza y acabo abrazando su cintura con mis piernas, rodeando con mis brazos su cuello para profundizar el beso. Recorre con su lengua el interior de mi boca y un gemido involuntario escapa desde el fondo de mi garganta. Sonríe antes de mordisquear mi labio inferior, mientras sus manos se cuelan por debajo de mi sweater.

No sé cómo hemos llegado al piso de arriba, lo noto cuando ya estamos en mi cuarto. Tampoco sé en qué punto me ha quitado la ropa o como ha terminado desnudo frente a mí. Tengo el pulso acelerado y veo en el espejo mis mejillas rosadas. Pero también él está así, ruborizado, sus pulmones pujando por respirar, la sonrisa instalada en los labios y esa mirada que siempre supo derretirme. Me apega a la pared y vuelvo a gemir ante el contacto helado del cemento pintado de verde pastel. Estoy de nuevo a merced de sus manos, que recorren mi cuerpo con lentitud, intentando recordad como yo, como se sienten las caricias en un cuerpo ajeno.

Me impulso para llegar a sus labios y le arrebato un suspiro cuando mis manos acarician un sitio importante de su anatomía. Susurra mi nombre en mi oído antes de besar mi cuello y empujarme sobre la cama. Se posiciona sobre mí y roba otro beso, uno de esos besos que te dejan rogando por más. Pero no cumple mi suplica, se dedica a besar mi cuello, mis pechos, mi estómago. Besa distintos sitios hasta que le ruego que se detenga. Entonces vuelve a mis labios en tanto acaricia mis piernas para que me abra a él. Ese acto, parece más profundo, algo más que simple sexo. Me abro a él sí, pero también a los sentimientos que afloran en cada beso y cada caricia.

Siento la presión en mi interior y muerdo mi labio inferior para no gemir su nombre. Él, en cambio, suspira mi nombre antes de empezar un vaivén que me impide pensar con claridad.

Acaricia mi rostro, asegurándose quizás que sea real, igual que lo hago yo acariciando su pecho y rozando sus labios. Acabamos juntos, sudando y agitados, rogando por aire. Me apego a su cuerpo en busca de calor y termino oyendo su corazón con mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Acaricia mis rizos lentamente.

— Maddie…

— Si — estoy soñolienta, solo quiero dormir, a su lado, como hace tiempo.

— Debemos ducharnos — me levanto apenas para verlo, beso su mentón — anda…arriba — me hace cosquillas en las costillas, rio sin poder defenderme.

— ¡Para! Detente — tomo sus manos, ahora está sobre mí y besa mis labios antes de abandonar la cama.

— Vamos…

— No me ducharé contigo Gale — sonrío, recuerdo la primera vez que lo propuso.

— Oh, no vas a negarte, lo siento.

Me toma en brazos y nos mete en la tina. El agua se ha enfriado por completo así que quita el tapón y enciende la ducha. El agua caliente cae sobre nuestros cuerpos y soy consciente del esfuerzo que supone estar cerca de él y lograr hacer otra cosa que no sea apegarme y acariciarle.

Luego de la ducha más larga en la historia de las duchas, estamos frente a la puerta de Katniss. Está abierto así que entramos sin llamar. Haymitch está allí, copa en mano y saluda animadamente a Gale. Katniss sonríe apenas y nos sirve a todos un estofado de castor que está de muerte. Al terminar la cena me ofrezco a limpiar y aunque la dueña de casa es reticente a acceder, acabo ganando, Haymitch por su parte, decide irse a dormir. Escucho el murmullo de la sala por sobre el ruido de la vajilla. Me siento feliz por cerrar un ciclo de odio en mi vida y volver a estar rodeada de mis dos personas favoritas sin sentir celos o temor.

— Aun te odio… — sostengo unas tazas de café, pero me detengo a oír la conversación a la que no fui invitada — te extrañe y todo, pero aun te odio.

— Lo sé…

— ¿Cómo? — parece más curiosa que sorprendida, yo también.

— Porque da igual la circunstancia Catnip, con Prim, o con Madge… hice un daño irreparable… más con la pequeña Prim… pude no haber mandado el aerodeslizador, pero fue mi idea, mis planos, una trampa creada por mí, una trampa que tú siempre odiaste — su voz se corta, mis ojos se han puesto vidriosos, en estos meses, el nombre de Prim solo fue nombrado por Katniss durante las pesadillas, nada más.

— Lo de Madge…

— Aún no sé cómo me ha perdonado… ella… tiene que odiarme.

— No la conoces — murmura mi amiga y siento que es cierto, él solo ha visto de mi lo que su odio le ha dejado, espero que me conozca, como yo he logrado conocerle a él — Madge Undersee es incapaz de odiar Gale… la he escuchado llorar por ti tantas veces que lo único que quería era que volvieras… solo para que no sufra…

— Ella…

— Es mi amiga Gale… estoy dejando que te acerques a una de las pocas personas que me quedan, si llora una vez más por tu culpa… acabarás como Coin.

— ¡Katniss! — el chillido escapa de mis labios involuntariamente, ambas miradas plateadas se posan sobre mí.

— Lo siento — masculla y vuelve la vista a las llamas.

— Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones Maddie.

— Cállate Gale — farfullo, de repente incomoda en mi propio cuerpo, dejo la bandeja sobre la mesa de café y le tiendo una taza a Katniss — tiene crema y azúcar como te gusta — ella toma la taza dedicándome una mirada triste.

— Gracias…

— Para ti — toma la taza con cuidado, acariciando mi mano en el proceso.

— Gracias Maddie.

— Quiero que entiendan algo…ambos — suspiro— desde que fui consiente de mi propia existencia lo único que quise fue que alguien me notara a mí, por quien soy y no por el legado de mi padre, Katty fue mi primer y única amiga y tu…me notaste, en malos términos quizás pero lo hiciste, entendiste que todo lo que yo hacía era para agradar a mi papá y no porque yo fuera así.

— Mad…

— No podemos odiarnos los unos a los otros por cosas del pasado — miro a Katty que sostiene con manos temblorosas su humeante taza — no te odio por salvar a Peeta en los primeros Juegos, ni por iniciar la rebelión de la que no eras parte aunque esta matara a mis padres y sé que te culpas por ello Katty.

— Lo siento — acaricio su mano.

— Tampoco te odio a ti, aunque realmente quisiera hacerlo, porque me enseñaste que no debo depositar mi vida en alguien, sino con alguien… no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice contigo — sus mejillas y las mías se tiñen de rosa, Katniss emite un bufido— tampoco de haberme ido y ayudado a los rebeldes en el Cuatro o luego en el Capitolio— bebo un sorbo de mi café y respiro hondo — los quiero a ambos y no puedes odiarlo por lo que ocurrió Katty, mucho menos amenazarlo, seamos medianamente felices ¿Está bien?

Ella asiente, él se posiciona a mi lado y besa mi mejilla, haciendo que arda. Katniss vuelve a bufar y Gale la compara con el viejo Buttercup. Ella se enfada pero luego sonríe, así que nosotros también.

Salimos de casa de Katniss muy entrada la noche. Gale me aferra a su figura porque otra vez está nevando y hace muchísimo frío. Entramos en mi casa y el silencio del lugar parece propagarse a Gale, que se queda estático en el hall mientras yo avanzo a la sala y enciendo la chimenea.

— ¿Te has perdido? — acoto divertida.

— ¿Por qué luces tan natural Madge… cómo si nunca me hubiese ido?

— Creí haber sido clara — _no te alejes por favor_ — te he extrañado, te quiero y me da igual cualquier cosa que haya ocurrido hasta ayer…

— No sé si pueda con esto… quizás deba irme con Haymitch… no, no te merezco definitivamente.

— ¡No entiendes que no me importa! — me mira atónito — ¡me heriste es cierto… pero también mi madre lo hizo al confundirme con su hermana muerta desde que tengo cinco años y no por eso la odio, era mi madre y la amaba aun así!

— Madge.

— ¿Es tan difícil entender que te necesito en mi vida… que ni bien corté el teléfono ayer en la tarde no hice otra cosa más que pensar en ti? — me planto frente a él— si no me quieres cruza esa puerta y no vuelvas… pero si lo haces lucha por olvidarte de lo malo que has hecho y bésame.

Estoy llorando, de nuevo. Por su causa, por su inseguridad, por sus miedos que acaban siendo míos. Tiene una mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y la otra en su maleta. Podría cortar el aire con un cuchillo de la tensión. Me mira fijamente, casi puedo leer la disculpa en sus labios antes de que la diga. Asiento débilmente y le doy la espalda para no verlo mientras abre la puerta y se escapa de mi vida, de nuevo.

Pero la puerta no se abre. Escucho el estruendo que produce la maleta al caer y de pronto me veo rodea da de sus fuertes brazos. Me voltea y besa mis labios una y otra vez intercalando "lo siento" en cada uno de ellos. Me aferro a su camisa y lo beso largamente.

Acabamos en mi cama, desnudos y abrazados. Se ha dormido y puedo mirar sus facciones sin cuidado. Acaricio suavemente el puente de su nariz, sus cejas, la comisura de sus labios. Pienso en aquel día en el que me encontró viendo el bosque a través del alambrado y me invitó a ver sus dominios. En como huí de él cuando descubrí lo enamorado que estaba de Katniss y como logré que supiera lo perdida que estaba por él.

Recuerdo todo lo que pasamos en el Trece. Sus palabras dulces y sus insultos, su actuación cuando intentaba ganar mi confianza y como fue eso lo que terminó en un enamoramiento por mí. El cazador, el lobo, el chico de la Veta. Todos sinónimos del hombre que yace en mi cama, enamorado de la niña del Capitolio.

No somos más el cazador y la presa. Ya no soy el cordero que Gale usa para acercarse a Katniss. Tampoco él es mi paño de lágrimas. Somos un hombre y una mujer buscando amarse y compartir el resto de sus vidas juntos, como aquella tarde en un torreón abandonado. Finalmente el cordero, la presa más débil, logró enamorar al apuesto lobo.

* * *

 **Debo decir que me costó horrores escribir este capítulo. Las primeras tres hojas fluyeron pero luego me quede en blanco. Tenía que hacer un reencuentro pero tenía miedo de que no acabara bien. Finalmente me decanté por algo más rápido.**

 **Probablemente Katniss haya quedado muy Ooc, quiero creer que es por la influencia de Madge en su vida aunque lo más probable es que sea mi deseo de no verla como una completa ermitaña xD.**

 **Es un capitulo raro, sí, mucho. Pero el resultado final me ha gustado y espero que también a ustedes.**

 **Solo falta un epilogo. Me gustaría conseguir algunos comentarios más acerca del fic antes de publicarlo. Que al fic lo leen como 80 personas y luego acaban comentand u.u. Anímense a comentar porfis, que es lindo saber que opinan de lo que uno escribe.**

 **Bueno basta de tanta charla. Los quiero!**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


	14. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ni gano un centavo al escribir esto, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras. Esta historia sale de un reto propuesto por Darkmatter Black del foro El diente de león.**

 ** _"En cursiva"_** **Voces del personaje (estilo conciencia)**

* * *

.Epílogo.

.

o

.

~GALE POV~

No esperaba su perdón porque no lo merecía. Aun así me duele el frio que genera Katniss cuando intento acercarme. Madge insiste en que no debo sentirme culpable, pero es imposible si ella está ahí, inmóvil, ida y muda de nuevo. Llevo aquí una semana y parece que el día en el lago formara parte de nuestro pasado más lejano.

— No puedes esperar que me quedé sentado viendo como se viene abajo de nuevo Maddie — oigo el agua correr como toda respuesta, ha trabado la puerta del baño.

— Entonces vete Gale — chilla por sobre el ruido de la ducha, es como una bofetada —no puedo irme, no puedo cambiarlo… Peeta estará aquí pronto y Aurelius no está muy contento con que estés aquí.

— ¡Es mi distrito! — abre la puerta y siento como mi corazón se detiene, la he visto desnuda muchas veces pero no puedo evitarlo.

— No es TU distrito egocéntrico… egoísta — pone los brazos en jarra y su mirada azul profundo se clava en la mía — es más suyo que nuestro y lo sabes — cierro los puños, cruza a mi lado y se viste apresurada — deberías esforzarte… comprender como se sentiría Peeta si te encuentra aquí… con Katty.

— ¿Y qué hay de mí? Acaso no importa lo que a mí me pase Madge — la oigo suspira pero no voltea a verme, peina su cabello— lo que yo sienta, lo mucho que me odio por lo que pasó.

— Gale… — noto que su cabello ha crecido demasiado, lo ha trenzado y me causa pavor el recuerdo de otra rubia con ese peinado — sé lo que quieres, pero no puedo — se acerca y toma mis manos, las suyas son delicadas, las mías ásperas y rudas— Katty me necesita aquí… y cuando Peeta llegue, creo que todo se complicara, no puedo dejarlos, son mis amigos.

— También te necesito — me mira con sorpresa y siento que nunca le he dicho eso, que la necesito, que la quiero — no puedo volver a estar sin ti — _no quiero_.

— Quédate hasta el viernes — se pone de puntillas y roza sus labios en los míos, suelto sus manos y me aferro a su menuda figura— si todo va bien estaré contigo en uno o dos meses.

Lo cierto es que me escapé. Salí del Dos una noche, subí a mi camioneta nueva y crucé el país para volver al Distrito que me dio la vida. Mis superiores no estaban muy contentos con la carta que le encomendé a mi secretaria. Pedía unas semanas de licencia para volver a casa, aunque lo cierto es que esperaba no pisar el Doce nunca más. Pero ella estaba aquí así que no tenía opción. Recibí llamados de mis comandantes preguntándome si había enloquecido. Sin embargo mis explicaciones parecieron válidas, me dieron dos semanas, aunque no podría salir del Dos nunca más sin autorización previa.

Madge supo desde que me vio que sería efímero. Yo, en cambio, creí que vendría conmigo en cuanto se lo pedí, la quinta noche que pasamos en su cama en la Aldea. Su rostro se descompuso y evito mirarme mientras negaba en un susurro. Su respuesta fue como un puñal, me daba igual su explicación, era mía y la quería conmigo, como podía eso ser una mala idea. A la mañana siguiente vi a Katniss, sentada frente a la ventana de su casa, con la mirada puesta en la entrada a la Aldea, esperando a alguien. Mire donde ella y vi a Maddie cargando bolsas. Volteé a ver a mi vieja amiga y un atisbo de sonrisa teñía sus labios. Desde que llegué no la vi sonreír a nadie más que a Madge.

— ¿Gale? — su voz viene de abajo, sigo en la misma posición desde hace varios minutos.

— Ya voy… — _tendré que dejarla aquí, porque es la persona que hace feliz a Katniss cuando yo solo la hice sufrir._

…

~MADGE POV~

Mi cama se siente como un abismo. Vacío, helado, carente de Gale. Durante el mes y medio que estuve sola con Katniss, me obligué a enfocarme en ella y solo dedicaba unos minutos antes de dormir a pensar en él. Estar en casa de Katty, lo hacía más sencillo, porque olía a ella, a la familia Everdeen y no estaba sola. Las dos semanas que Gale pasó en el Doce fueron increíbles. Pude mostrarle quien era en realidad y como Katty necesitaba de mí. Él dijo que me necesitaba, una noche incluso dijo que me amaba.

Estaba durmiendo, casi amanecía. Sentí su mano en mi abdomen y me desperté. Volteé en su dirección y no pude evitar quedarme viéndole por varios minutos. Fue apenas un susurro mientras dormía pero lo dijo, "Te amo Madge" y sentí que mi corazón no cabía en mi pecho.

Pero se fue. El psicólogo no cree que su presencia sea buena para Peeta, así como no lo fue para Katty, que a los dos días de la llegada del cazador volvió a su mutismo y a su rutina de depresión. Pesadillas, gritos y moverse lo justo y necesario. Parecía mejor cuando no estaba Gale en su rango de visión, pero en cuanto lo veía ahogaba un chillido y volvía a su habitación. Entonces se fue, no sin antes pedirme que me fuera con él. No podía dejarla, ella era todo lo que me quedaba. Los ojos de la Veta me miraron con pena, pero besó mis labios y juro que siempre me esperaría. Se subió a su enorme coche y salió a toda velocidad.

Peeta llegó una semana después de que Gale se marchara. Estaba arreglando su jardín cuando unos pasos me alertaron. Alcé la vista y unos ojos parecidos a los míos se posaron en mí. Sonrío apenas y me miro con temor. Me puse en pie enseguida y me arroje a sus brazos. Peeta siempre fue alguien a quien miré con cariño, fue un amigo para mí, junto con Katty eran los únicos que no me miraban con desprecio por ser hija del alcalde.

— Luces fantástico — me separo lo suficiente para verle al completo, no hay rastro del secuestro en su piel, ha engordado algunos kilos, tiene mejor color, su mirada tiene luz y no parece perdida — es como si tuvieras dieciséis otra vez…

— Solo que ya tengo dieciocho — sonríe de lado y yo rio mientras lloro — gracias por el regalo de cumpleaños — le envíe pinturas y un cuaderno para que pasara el rato, obligué a Katty a escribirle algunas líneas en la primera página, hacía más de un mes de ese detalle.

— Eres todo un hombre — reímos, él desvía la vista a lo que estaba haciendo y sonríe — prímulas…

— Sé que te gustan… espero que Katty no me maté por plantarlas aquí… quería hacer algo por tu casa antes de que llegaras… creí que sería mañana.

— Katniss, no volvió a llamarme desde aquella vez — lo miro asustada, no puedo decirle que desde aquella vez no ha vuelto a hablar — ¿Me odia? Le dije que la extrañaba y dijo que ella también…

— No — exclamo rotunda, tan alto que los gansos de Haymitch graznan asustados — ella no te odia… algo paso, ella estuvo algo alterada.

— ¿Por mí? — observa la casa de mi amiga.

— Por Gale… — no tiene caso ocultarlo, ella llegará y no hablara, tarde o temprano tendré que explicárselo — él vino hace dos semanas, al día siguiente de que ella te llamó — su rostro se descompone en una mueca de odio — no le hizo bien… — bajo la mirada avergonzada, él vino por mí y gracias a ello el progreso de Katniss se fue por un tubo.

— ¿Y a ti? — Vuelvo a verle y de nuevo su rostro transmite paz, se arrodilla con cierta dificultad y se pone a plantar las flores, le imito — ¿a ti te hizo bien que él viniera?

— No tenemos que hablar de eso…

— Aurelius dijo que no puedo evitar lo que pasó, guardar rencor solo activa lo malo en mi cerebro.

— Me hizo bien… Gale no puede con la culpa por qué pasó, por eso volvió a irse, te prometió que no vendría.

— Él tuvo la culpa Madge — acomodamos una hilera y seguimos por otra.

— Es cierto — me mira con asombro — no te mentiré a ti Peeta, Gale armó la trampa, construyó los planos… él creó la estrategia, no la ejecutó, pero tiene gran parte de la culpa.

— Aunque te ama decidió irse…

— ¿Peeta? — escucho algo caer sobre la gravilla, volteamos al mismo tiempo, Katty está a unos pasos de distancia, tiembla de arriba abajo y ha dejado caer el morral de caza.

— Katniss — lo veo ponerse en pie lentamente y hago lo mismo, él reacciona antes que ella y da dos pasos en su dirección, mi amiga emite un quejido antes de correr hacia Peeta y aferrarse a su cuello.

Me alejo, merecen intimidad y no tengo porque andar de cotilla. Entro en mi casa y limpio mis manos antes de poner al fuego una tetera. No soy tan buena como Peeta en la repostería pero anoche he logrado hacer unas galletas que no tienen tan mal sabor. Oigo una carcajada del panadero y el corazón se me encoge, esos dos merecen una vida llena de felicidad.

…

~GALE POV~

Vuelvo a despertar sudando. Otra vez he soñado que Madge muere en manos de Peeta mientras Katniss observa la lejanía por la ventana. Están bien, sé que lo están. Maddie no deja de repetírmelo cuando hablamos por teléfono. El primer mes fue algo difícil para ellos dijo. Peeta parecía muy feliz de volver a verla, pero entrar en su casa le trajo malos recuerdos y no salió en semanas. Katniss poco a poco despertó del letargo en el que parecía sumida cuanto estuve yo allí. Iba a visitarlo y le dejaba cosas en la puerta. Estaba preocupada por el rubio, ambas lo estaban. También yo, si Peeta no volvía a Katniss, ella nunca sería feliz y lo único que yo deseo es que mi amiga recupere la sonrisa, la felicidad.

Durante los primeros dos meses llamaba a Madge día por medio. Los días pares ella llamaba y yo los días impares. Al tercer mes nos llamábamos cada fin de semana. Tuve algunos asuntos con los militares así que se me hacía difícil llamar como antes. El cuarto mes apenas si me llamó y casi no contestaba mis llamadas. Plutarch les había organizado a los trágicos amantes una nueva gira. "La real Gira de la Victoria" la llamaron. Peeta y Katniss estaban mucho mejor y accedieron, solo si les permitían llevar a su enfermera particular. Solo en esa ocasión la rubia me llamó y no estaba en casa para atenderle. Estaba en una misión en el trece cuando ella pasó por el Dos. Mi secretaria me dio una carta que mi chica había escrito para mí. Pase el resto de ese mes leyéndola una y otra vez, escuchando su voz en mi contestadora.

Después de tener ese horrible sueño no volveré a dormirme y da igual, solo faltaba media hora para que sonara el despertador. Tomo una ducha larga y tardo más de media hora en hacer dos tostadas y un poco de café. Observo desde la mesa, como mi apartamento parece enorme para solo una persona. Como desearía que fueran dos personas, que ella estuviera aquí. El sonido del trasmisor me saca del adormilamiento. Coloco el auricular en mi oreja y espero a que la persona hable.

— Señor — la voz de mi secretaria era baja, tímida.

— Alice aún es temprano — bebo otro sorbo de café.

— Señor… son casi las ocho — observo con pánico el reloj, faltan cinco para las ocho, llevo veinte minutos de retraso.

— Tienes razón Alice, salgo enseguida — acabo el café de un sorbo.

— No corte — chilla cuando estoy por quitar el aparato de mi oído — señor tiene una misión especial — hace una pausa para respirar — debe estar en la estación de tren enseguida.

— ¿Cargamento? — ya no tengo rango para custodiar esas simplezas.

— No señor… un paquete importante según informan.

— Salgo para allá.

Es miércoles. Nada llega al Dos los miércoles. Subo a la camioneta y conduzco por las transitadas calles del Dos, madres con hijos yendo a las escuelas, obreros que van al Hueso, los mercados que abren sus puertas. Llego en veinte minutos a la estación de tren, que está vacía, porque nadie espera nada un miércoles tan temprano. El tren llega algunos minutos después. Veo algunos hombres bajar provisiones de los vagones de carga y solo una persona baja de los vagones destinados a la gente.

No me toma ni un segundo saber quién es. Ella es el paquete. Un paquete importante. Sonrío, inevitablemente, al ver sus rizos al viento y como trata de mantenerlos en su lugar aun cuando tiene ambas manos ocupadas. En cuanto me ve suelta sus pertenencias. Chilla mi nombre y se echa a correr hasta mí, que la espero con los brazos abiertos. Susurra mi nombre una y otra vez mientras besa mis labios. Sé que también lo hago mientras recibo besos en el rostro y siento sus delicadas manos acariciar mi corto cabello. Me detengo a ver sus ojos, azules, profundo y llenos de vida. Toda ella irradia luz, está radiante.

Acaricio su figura lentamente. Trae un vestido suelto, algo corto, color vino. Toma mis manos antes de que pueda rozar su estómago y sonríe. Sé que tiene cosquillas así que no insisto. Me mira con ternura y vuelvo a besarla.

— Te complotaste con mi secretaria — tomo sus cosas con una mano y la rodeo por los hombros con la otra.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no soy importante? — pone esa mueca que la hace parecer una niña y ambos reímos.

—Muy importante… ¿Vienes de visita? — _niega, di que es para siempre, por favor._

— Te prometí que vendría Gale y aquí estoy — le abro la puerta del acompañante y sube.

— Tomare mis vacaciones entonces…

— No tienes que dejar de trabajar Gale, puedo quedarme en tu casa… ir a visitar a mis compañeras, no tienes que perder…

— Solo una semana — le corto — no sé cuánto tiempo estarás y pretendo disfrutarte Maddie— enciendo el motor antes de colocar en mi oreja el trasmisor y ordenarle a la pantalla integrada al vehículo que llamé a mi secretaria — Alice, acomoda lo necesario para una semana de vacaciones — veo de reojo que la rubia juega nerviosa con sus manos — ¿Qué ya lo has hecho? Alice… merecen ese aumento.

— Has cambiado — acota cuando he soltado el auricular y transitamos las calles del Dos.

— Solo un poco — musito incomodo, Hazelle dice que me he ablandado, siempre lo he negado — realmente lo merece.

— Claro — dice con voz cantarina observando el paisaje — estuve en el dos cuando era muy pequeña…

— ¿Con tu padre? — la miro asustado, esa fue una mala pregunta.

— Si, papá me trajo cuando vino a hacer negocios con el alcalde… ha cambiado mucho.

Nos detenemos en el estacionamiento subterráneo. Noto que está nerviosa, tiembla ligeramente y no deja de mover sus manos. Quiero llevar su equipaje, pero insiste en que ella puede y me arranca una de las maletas de las manos. Subimos al último piso de diez y la oigo suspirar al ver el apartamento. Pide permiso al entrar y casi quiero reírme de ella pero se ha puesto pálida y me pregunta dónde está el baño. Señalo la puerta al final del pasillo y parece correr hasta él. Supongo que el viaje en tren le habrá sentado mal, así que voy a la cocina y pongo al fuego una tetera. Busco tazas y la pequeña caja de té. Demora un rato en salir y sigue igual de pálida.

— Tampoco me sienta bien el viaje en tren… por eso fui en coche al Doce — le tiendo una taza, sonríe y le da un sorbo.

— No… no es el tren, es algo normal, las náuseas matutinas.

— ¿Estás enferma? — consulto, mi voz suena preocupada y lo estoy, pongo una mano en su frente, temperatura normal.

— No — toma mi mano en las suyas— estoy embarazada Gale— pone esa mano sobre su estómago, ligeramente más abajo y noto que lo que hace unos meses era plano y suave ahora es algo redondeado y firme.

— ¿Qué? — noto lo holgado que es el vestido, como también ha crecido su pecho, su mirada iluminada y que literalmente hay un bulto en su vientre — ¿Cómo?

— La… la primera noche en el Doce… luego de eso nos cuidamos pero esa noche… — me mira a los ojos y se aleja unos pasos — no… no quiero cargarte con la responsabilidad… — veo como su mirada se torna acuosa y baja la cabeza ocultándose tras su mata de cabello rubio.

— ¿Qué dices Maddie? — Le tomo del mentón, la obligo a verme, con mi mano libre quito las lágrimas que se deslizan por su mejilla — es mío… nuestro…

— Yo… no sabía cómo lo tomarías por eso decidí venir aquí y decirlo en persona.

— ¿Cuándo lo supiste?

— Hace un mes… sé que es algo improvisado Gale.

— Te amo — lo suelto sin más, le sorprende tanto como a mí que esas palabras hayan salido de mi boca — te amo a ti y a quien sea que venga aquí dentro Madge Undersee.

…

~MADGE POV~

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado a mi yo de dieciséis, donde se veía en diez años, probablemente hubiera contestado que estudiando en el Capitolio para ser alcalde y así heredar el mandato de su padre. Y en los diez años siguientes, posiblemente casada con un comerciante del Doce y si por alguna casualidad la suerte estaba de mi lado, tendría hijos a los cuales brindar el amor que mi madre no me dio. Al menos hasta que cumplieran doce y tuvieran que enfrentarse a la Cosecha y a la posibilidad de participar en los Juegos del Hambre.

Hoy, con veintiséis me agrada saber que nada de eso se cumplirá. Los Juegos del Hambre no existen. Transitamos un periodo de paz que ruego dure para la eternidad. No debí seguir los pasos de mi padre y convertirme en alcalde, soy enfermera en el pequeño hospital del Doce. Tampoco debí casarme por compromiso con un hijo de comerciantes. Pude elegir y fui elegida, por un cazador furtivo, un soldado, un hombre de la Veta del distrito minero.

Hemos luchado, hemos perdido a muchos y nos hemos perdido el uno al otro. Pero seguimos juntos y no puedo evitar observarlo cada mañana mientras duerme. Ahora que no tiene el peso de una vida amarga sobre sus hombros, se permite dormir sin pensar en cuando despertara. Me quedo observando su perfecto rostro, incluso acaricio su mejilla y su suave barba caoba. Me pregunto qué habría sido de mí sin él, que habría sido de él sin mi presencia.

— ¿Vas a mirarme así mucho tiempo más? — me sorprendo, siento mis mejillas calentarse y decido que ocultarme bajo las sábanas es mi mejor opción — ¿Madge?

— Lo siento — no se ni porque me disculpo, el anillo en mi mano izquierda es prueba suficiente de que puedo mirar a ese hombre todo lo que quiera.

— A veces creo que tendrás dieciséis para siempre — se mete bajo las sábanas y busca mis labios — eres demasiado tierna Maddie.

— Oh calla Hawthorne — salgo de la cama de un salto, noto su mirada y me volteo a verle — ¿Qué?

— Es un buen día — sonríe de esa forma que hace que me de calor enseguida, siento frio, lo que significa que estoy desnuda y ya entiendo esa sonrisa sexy en sus labios — no voy a levantarme hoy.

— Puedes quedarte en cama todo lo que quieras Gale — me meto en la ducha y dejo correr el agua hasta que está en la temperatura correcta — debo ir al hospital.

— Tenemos dinero suficiente para no tener que trabajar — grita para que le escuche por sobre el agua — tomate el día libre.

— Gale Hawthorne — cierro el grifo, escucho su carcajada al otro lado de la puerta — la última vez que yo dije eso te reíste de mí y dijiste que tú no servías para no hacer nada.

— Hoy si — casi puedo verlo hundiéndose en la cama con las sabanas hasta la nariz.

Entonces reina el silencio. Dura poco, ambos oímos las pisadas descalzas fuera, en el pasillo. Segundos después la puerta se abre y unos bellos ojos azules observan la habitación. Estoy de pie bajo el umbral de la puerta del baño, con mi bata, tiritando de frio. Pero no me pierdo como mi niña de ocho años salta a la cama y se acurruca junto a su padre. Los miro un buen rato grabando a fuego esa imagen. Gale acaricia los rizos castaños y abraza con fuerza a la pequeña que ríe mientras pregunta cuándo estará el desayuno.

A veces pienso que diría mi padre, si me viera así, con Gale y con una hija, en un mundo donde no hay Juegos del Hambre y todo es paz. ¿Estaría orgulloso del camino que mi vida ha tomado? Soy enfermera, mi amado esposo forma parte de los altos grados de las guardias de paz. Tenemos una hermosa hija, amigos maravillosos. Hemos vivido en el Dos durante mucho tiempo, pero el Doce es nuestra casa y volver nos hizo mucho bien.

Espero que donde sea que esté, él pueda estar orgulloso. También deseo que mi madre lo esté y mi nana. Ellos son mi pasado más ameno y su recuerdo es algo que siempre le relato a mi hija antes de ir a dormir. Aunque ella prefiere la historia del lobo y el cordero. Aquella chica enamorada que era capaz de seguir al cazador a lugares sombríos solo para verle y que acabo enamorando al lobo con su paciencia, su ternura y los ojos azules que ella también tiene.

* * *

 **Sandy lo siento! Realmente esperaba actualizar antes, pero problemas de la vida.**

 **Espero que te haya gustado este epilogo y toda la historia. Disfrute muchísimo escribiéndola y lo más probable es que gracias a ella esta pareja siga apareciendo en mis historias venideras.**

 **Gracias a ti y a todas las adorables personas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un comentario. Cuando uno escribe, lo mejor que recibe es lo que imprime en el que lee, más allá del relato en sí.**

 **A todos, espero que hayan disfrutado de "El lobo y el cordero" espero verlos en mis otros fics!.**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


End file.
